The Injustice
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: [Part 2/2] It's been five years. Things have changed since then. All the while the water swishes like waves on the ocean.. telling of the shadow to be cast over the gang soon. Perhaps it is not the end.. but another beginning. Possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything Resident Evil. Just what I create. This is what happens after the abrupt and very curious ending to The Inevitable, a story based on the struggles of a viral outbreak in Louisville. The story is set five years, as the summary and first sentence clarify. It was originally seven, but I found five more fitting. This is just the teaser chapter, like the introduction into whatever unfolds in this part. Enjoy!

 **The lyrics** : _Dark On Me_ by Starset.

* * *

 **There's no hate,**  
 **There's no love**

It's been nearly five years since Claire.. since his little sister was discovered to be gone from this world, infected with the virus that he had so long fought against. She had died apparently, and her body was gone. The only indication that it was even true was.. a picture he had received. He had checked his email some days after the incident and it showed Claire's ghostly pale form scantily clad on a table. The skin on her visible body looked cracked, but all traces of blood, dirt and whatnot had been cleaned.

The message attached had merely read;

 _I'm sorry for your loss, Redfield. Claire was a kind girl and did not deserve to die by Albert's hand. I will make sure he pays dearly for this loss among others._ _Believe when I say I will not soil the body. I will use it's components respectfully to find a cure. Will keep in touch with any advancements. - **Alex**._

It was currently 2015. Claire would have turned 36 in a few days. She would have strung up her apartment with decorations to celebrate Halloween, her favorite holiday. Ever since her disappearance he and Jill had moved into the apartment that had been Claire's, paying the rent and living there. They'd moved all her things to the spare bedroom and had taken what had been her room. It felt weird sleeping in here, but.. this place had become like home over the years, since Raccoon City.

 **Only dark skies that hang above**  
 **I call your name as I walk alone**  
 **Send a signal to guide me home**

People asked about Claire, primarily her few friends and coworkers, even the TerraSave lead Marcy demanded answers, but he was left with little to give. All he had said was that she had died in the Louisville Leak, as they began to refer to it as.

The city itself had been cleaned up and it had taken nearly a year to remove any trace of the virus. The following year was spent rebuilding and updating things. So on and so forth.

Chris swirled the bourbon liquid in his glass, mindlessly staring into the brown alcohol. He heard footsteps padding down the hallway coming this way. Jill had mentioned something about showering and it seemed she was done. She came in and he didn't turn.. knowing she would walk over to him. He felt warm arms circle his neck, a chin resting atop a shoulder. She grasped the left elbow with the right hand, flexing her left fingers to show off the ring in a thoughtful manner, as if to remind him.

 **"I'm _really_ glad things worked out between us."** She muttered. **"Even if it comes with it the reminder of our loss.."** She trailed off, sighing heavily behind him. He knew she too missed his sister, who had become like such to her as well.

 **Light the night up, you're my dark star**  
 **And now you're falling away**

There had been many nights, Chris knew, that Claire had came to Jill for advice. He had firstly been offended that she didn't come to him, but knew she had wanted that sisterly bond with Jill and to have the option of doing girly things with another woman. So he had gotten over it fairly quickly, even encouraging afterward for her to go to Jill.

His wife was a strong woman.. always had been. Especially after her recovery from Wesker's control. That had scarred her, having her freedom taken away to be a puppet for another's entertainment. It had haunted her. But Chris, she had told him, had helped to get her to move on past it.

He studied the ruby ring, a small smile sprouting on his face. **"I couldn't imagine life without my partner. I just wish I'd have asked you much _sooner_."** He teased, turning his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

A blush was quick to cover her cheeks and so she buried her face into his neck. **"I'm glad you did, either way."**

He turned in his chair as she released him, grabbing hold of her arm before she could spin away. She glanced back to him, arching a brow. **"Hey, Jill.."** From the look he gave concern flashed across her face. **"How about we take off this week? I can tell Aiden, Faust and Walker to take on the mission, they are capable of handling it with Von leading."** He gave a smile to try to win her over.

 **But I found in you what was lost in me**  
 **In a world so cold and empty**

She pursed her lips before smirking. **"I'd like some time off. That'd be nice."**

He excitedly dug out his phone, nodding his head. **"I'll let them know."** He pressed call and held the phone to his ear, turning away from Jill who had went to the kitchen. **"Hey, Von, it's Redfield."** Damien was an excellent fighter, far more skilled than any of the others. Whether hand to hand or with a sword.. or, pretty much anything that he can swing, haha.

 **" _Redfield! Great to hear from ya!_ "** He heard the cheerful chirp of the man he worked closely with. **" _To what pleasure do I owe this call to?_ "**

 **"How interested in the new case are you and Faust?"** Chris waited half a heartbeat before continuing. **"I'm looking for the week off but I need someone _else_ to handle it."**

 **" _...I'm listening..._ "**

 **I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me**

* * *

A sigh escaped the government agent as he signed the last paper, placing it atop the stack and pushing it aside. He thumbed his pocket for his phone, checking the time. Hell, it was only five in the afternoon. He glanced around the windowless room he sat in, a dim lamp his only source of light. He pursed his lips, peering back down to his phone, frowning as he noticed a message from Redfield.

It had been a long time since they had gotten in touch. Her first year anniversary of when she died was the last time he heard from him. After that it seemed he dropped off the planet. The message, he brought up, was strangely welcomed.

 _Jill and I are taking the week off. If you can arrange it as well we thought you might be interested in a vacation. Bring whoever. Going to stop by Claire's grave._

There was no point, Leon reasoned, to go visit an empty grave. Chris had told him Claire's body had been taken by some guy named Alex. Alex who? It reminded him vaguely of the time when they were beneath Louisville, before Wesker found them. Hunnigan had dug around a lot over the years into Project W. She hadn't found a lot until around 2014, a year ago.

 **You're the cause,**  
 **The antidote  
The sinking ship that I could not let go**

Leon had acquired a chip from Ada as prize for unknowingly assisting on one of her missions sometime in February of 2014. It contained information that shed some light on this mysterious Umbrella project.

The files on the drive had called it Project Wesker and it appeared, from what he read, Wesker was one of it's subjects. Leon could have sworn his name was Albert. The list of subjects consisted of 13 names, two scientists with one unnamed and the other Claudia Wesker, an overseer Edward Ashford and the founder Spencer.

The text had a lot of scientific notes and whatnot, talking about the Progenitor virus only briefly and how they had kidnapped hundreds of smart kids to work on. Out of all of those.. only 13 really showed any promise taking on the surname Wesker. The man they had fought so long against had been 13, but a name did jump out at him from the list of subjects.

12, _Alex_.

 **You led my way then disappeared**  
 **How could you just walk away and leave me here?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Woot! Thank you, _Sofistinha_! I'm glad you enjoy it. Yes, I'm sad to say that it has indeed been five years. It was originally seven, but five fits better. I realized now that how I wanted the story to go required such an abrupt and shameless cliffhanger. From the way I've written the prologue it seems that Chris doesn't even care about the fact he lost Claire's body to some guy. But believe me when I say that I will do my best to describe how and why he got to this point. Next chapter actually goes into a bit of detail about it. :P

Enjoy all! In this chapter you're introduced to a new character. Behold, Alex's second in command, mentioned in the last chapter of TI.

* * *

Snowy white hair was ruffled from the shifting fingers that tread through the short locks. They were spiked up, set into such a state to suggest tender care. A frown crossed the lips, a twitch of the nose causing him to tilt his head at the scent reaching him. He glanced to the bottle of cologne his grandfather had given him years ago on the counter, savoring the glass bottle contained liquid for special occasions.

He decided now was one.

He lifted the bottle, dabbing a bit on his fingertips before padding it onto his neck and wrists. He took a sniff, peering at himself in the mirror of his temporary bathroom. Cool golden orbs met his gaze. The man was tall, standing roughly six foot two, a solidly cut build of muscles and abs. He prided himself with a fit body. He wore simple black slacks with military grade steel-toed boots, a clean grey-camo style tank with a black lab coat. He only wore the coat because Alex had given it to him as a present many years ago, something about black being his favorite color or some nonsense. He took care of gifts. But he was no scientist.

 **"I must'n keep Alex waiting. That is unprofessional. But, he understands the care and consideration of one's appearance."** He snorted to himself, noting that Alex would have scolded him for using cologne. It was one of his more.. human interests he had taken with him once infected.

You see.. he had been a very _deliberate_ infection. He had pushed Alex to do it. He was the first one.. the start of the viral achievement obtained through years of experimenting. He was what Alex had made. The first one that had been injected.. the one that T-Dara had stemmed from. It worked on the others because of some scientific thing with his antibodies, or some matter. He wasn't much of a science buff, that was Alex's domain.

It had been five years since she had been brought to them, five years to study her infected frame.

She was.. a miracle, much like he was. Even though he knew little about the virus he still appreciated people who impressed his leader. She was something and someone that had caught Alex's eye. And it was no wonder that the man took great care of her, entrusting a special team of people to her treatment.

 **-x-**

 _Alistair knew better than to bombard his leader with questions right off the bat and so turned to the waiting staff prepped prior and lashed out commands. Her body convulsed even in the blonde's arms and he kept a tight grip on her._

 _ **"I NEED STRAPS."** Alex had snarled to no one in particular, standing bitterly beside the lab table ill-equipped to hold someone moving. The lackeys were quick to fetch adequate leather binds which they used to secure her to the table via the legs. **"This one is a SPECIAL case, gentlemen, and I do not wish to lose such a specimen to viral mutation. Is. That. Clear?"**_

 _Sharp '_ yes, sir! _' rang from each of the five men before the hardest task was set before them. Alex had to do some weird doctory stuff, which required turning her head, studying her limbs, checking for abnormalities.. All the while she thrashed and constantly broke a bind, which had to be fixed. At one point Alex had almost strangled Jackson to death in anger._

 _He injected her with something crystal clear from a syringe he retrieved from his pocket, acquired who knows where. The man was a scientist, it was only a question of when he had the time to get it. This stopped the convulsing temporarily, but when it returned it did so with a vengeance._

 _It got rough shortly after. **"HOLD HER STEADY!"** Alistair had ordered, but it was a late response as her hand shot out, snagging hold of Kyle's neck, squeezing the windpipe in a fierce grip. The sound of it shattering echoed and he hung limply in her hold before finally her hand released him. Everyone watched him mutely fall to the ground before Jackson dragged him out._

 _ **"I'm going to inject her with this."** Alex had stepped away at that point to open a briefcase. Alistair knew what was in it. But he chose not to comment as the blonde drew out a syringe with a rich red liquid. Alistair stepped over to the redheaded practically dead woman and clutched her head to steady it before Alex injected it straight into the neck._

 _It took half a minute before she finally laid still on the table. During that time the lackeys worked on her restraints, making sure they would not break again._

 _ **"What now?"** Alistair had curiously asked, getting a brow arch from his leader._

 _ **"Ah, right. Well. I don't quite know. This has never happened before. She's been infected since Rockfort Island."** Stories of Rockfort Island were wide spread in this group and all knew what had happened to Alexia Ashford. **"T-Veronica, from Alexia. Direct contact, I'd assume."** Yet she didn't mutate.. Hell, even Alexia, the creator, had to go into cryo-stasis so it would mold with her body and not mold her into a viral monster. Yet with this nameless woman.. she hadn't taken that dark path during the period of the virus being dormant. She had tried to when it came alive, but Alex had stopped the transformation._

 _ **"Who is she?"** Alistair wondered aloud, curiosity getting the best of him. He ran his hand through white locks in the memory, tilting his head at the lifeless body on the table._

 _Alex began to hook up various machines to her, checking for a heartbeat, vitals, anything that showed life. **"Her name, Alistair, is Claire Redfield. She is a very rare woman.** **I suspect the virus will restart her body in about a week, given the status of her condition.** **"**_

 **[-x-]**

Alistair couldn't help a chuckle at the memory as he straightened his lab coat. The very edgy way that Alex worked on her, staying up for days on end to make sure it didn't trigger and warp her into an irreversible state. He prized her as some kind of scientific future. But he could not blame her. She was unique indeed. The following week had been eerily calm in terms of how things progressed. No more thrashing, no more dead workers. They had placed her into a cryo-stasis pod shortly after that conversation and there she remained for the week, eagerly watched and checked on hourly.

Alex hardly rested. He spent hours restlessly working to make things presentable for when she would wake up.. and to ensure that she would.

He remembered walking in on Alex the day it was supposed to happen, a bit before she awoke.

 **-x-**

 _Alistair listened to his booted feet hitting the tiles as he made his way to the makeshift quarantine room. He stepped inside to see Alex silently studying a kindle, alone with the corpse bride. That's what Alistair called her at least. He was a fan of Tim Burton movies, weirdly enough. Alex didn't seem to even visibly register his presence in the room as he walked over to stand beside him, looking at the suspended body of Claire Redfield. **"So. You've still yet told me why she is important to us.. or you."**_

 _He peered up from reading the screen on the kindle to study his second-in-command for a moment. **"She originally captured the interest of my half brother, Albert, who is still very much alive and a threat to us."** He then waved a hand to her body. **"She will be one of our greatest achievements. Things might not have gone to plan, but they still worked out nicely."** He checked her temperature, noting the low degrees of the cool frame in the liquid. **"I believe she will be the key to our vision."**_

 _Alistair folded his arms, arching a brow to the blonde. **"When will she awaken?"**_

 _Alex checked his watch. **"Well, things have progressed better than expected. Should be sometime around night, but then again.. I suspect much sooner."**_

 _Not even ten minutes later the numbers on his screen began to go haywire, showing various urgent status reports from the cryo-stasis. Alistair had been idly organizing some files of notes on one of the counter tops when he heard the sharp intake of air. He turned to see Alex hastily rushing over to the cryo-stasis to key in commands on the side panel._

 _ **"What's going on?"**_

 _ **"Her vitals have returned, I don't know how I missed it before."** He turned to Alistair to better explain. **"If you read the reports of Alexia's cryo-stasis stay you'd have known she was alive before going under. It's very similar to Alexia. But Alexia had a heartbeat. Claire**_ **didn't** _ **. But I realize why now, it only makes sense. The virus kept her in a suspended state to ensure proper assimilation. Hence her death-like state."** He spun, staring into the stirring frame in the_ _water_.

 _Claire began to move in the water, the cords attached to her body wiggling with her movement._

 _ **"And?"** Alistair retrieved the stored towel for her awakening._

 _ **"She wasn't dead. She was just.. her heartbeat was concealed. I don't know how.."** Alex mused softly before they heard the hiss of the machine, both staring as the water drained and the glass slowly lowered. Claire had been draped in some very skimpy looking medical-grade underclothes, a plain white bra and underwear set to not hinder the cords in various places on her body._

 _Alex reached inside and snagged said cords, disconnecting them and pulling them free. He accepted the towel from Alistair before he caught her body as it began to sag, wrapping her up securely in the towel._

 _ **"To the next room!"** Alex commanded. And from there they had traveled to the room designed specifically for her awakening._

 **-x-**

Alistair admired the efficient way that Alex worked with anything he did, always certain that he'd come out ahead, that he'd win. He was very sure of himself. He made his way swiftly to the private chamber of the 5th sub-level, keying in his codes to enter. Inside he saw Alex perched atop a chair, his nose pinched between fingers, a scowl on his face as his golden eyes gazed heavily at something beyond his view from the doorway.

As he entered he realized what was going on. Claire was very much awake and playing chess- and winning, might he add -against Lenard.

Though the blonde's mood did improve greatly at the presence of Alistair it did not remove the scowl and the annoyed way his eyes flickered back to the redhead and her formidable charcoal-haired opponent.

 **"Check, again."** He heard the ring of laughter from the hyperactive woman. **"You might as well give up."**

Lenard stared deeply at the board, scanning for his next move. He finally gave a smile and shifted his castle before the king.

 **"Ah, ah, bad move."** She scolded, eagerly sweeping it away with a bishop. Alistair walked over to study the board, noting the clear advantage that Claire had. She had more important pieces while Lenard Sharpe had been reduced to very little. Gauging from the players.. the current placement.. and the amount of pieces. The game was pretty much Claire's, unless she made a wrong move. But having spent the past five years around the woman.. she rarely lost a game of chess. Even Alex had difficulty playing against her and he was the more strategic one.

 **"Alistair."** His name drew his attention back to Alex, who had sat forward to motion for the white-haired man to come over. **"Thank you for coming. I don't quite know _what_ to do!"** He seemed.. agitated. That wasn't like the blonde. **"You're better with women, how can I persuade her?"** He had a look of.. desperation on his face now.

The first year of Claire's time with them was spent in an amnesic state. All the convulsing and whatnot, along with being pretty much dead, had caused a lot of damage to her memory core. Meaning she now suffered from memory loss. It had done a number on the limbic system. The damage would repair itself with time and her memory would resurface. It wasn't that it was a clean slate.. nor did she lose any memories.. they were just hidden because she didn't have the means to access any of them for a long time. Kind of like living in a house, then suddenly losing the keys to unlock the doors.

Over time her memories began to come back, some, fragmented, pieces, small clues to who she had been. But Alex particularly kept her clouded with small manipulation. Alex prided himself in never straight up lying. He used twisted truths.. and scenarios. Whether the person took it as real or a lie was entirely up to their judgement.

After that well.. let's just say she got active.

 **"Persuade her?"**

 **"To stop playing these silly _games_!"** Alex growled.

 **"And yet you often find yourself entertaining her in them."** Alistair said with a rather snarky grin.

 **"He's just _upset_ -"** He heard Claire pipe up from her chair. **"-that he can't beat me at it."** A snort followed from her at her own words.

Alistair chuckled as Alex rubbed his face with a huff.

It had been an amusing five years.


	3. Chapter 3

**The lyrics** : _Stitches_ by Shawn Mendes.

* * *

 **I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore**

 _You just gave up! How dare you!_ The words rang in the air like a bad nightmare. Scolding, berating, hating himself. For losing her. For not doing more. But he had spent the first three years searching, hunting. Just to come to the conclusion that this Alex person didn't want to be found. And he wouldn't until he came out of whatever rabbit hole he was in. So Chris decided to be smart instead of wasting resources for a fruitless tree. Finding Jill had been a bit easier. Just follow the trail Wesker left. But this Alex was an unknown factor.

He'd wait. Play it strategically. Jill always told him to use that big brain of us. She threw the biggest fuss for awhile but realized he'd finally learned to step back, to breathe, to think. To focus himself on what's important while not destroying himself in the process. He'd grown a lot.. and she told him that she was proud to call him her husband.

Chris scratched his cheek, pinching the bridge of his nose as he studied a video. He was supposed to be packing but this feeling of unease nagged him. He couldn't bring himself to close his email just yet, religiously checking it over the years for anything new and suspicious. Nothing ever happened. Just spam, mail from friends or job stuff from work. Occasionally he'd get an email from Barry or Rebecca. Until today.

 **Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

Just as he was about to pass out during the conference video his coworker sent him a ding jostled him to awareness. He irritably went to his email and refreshed, pausing when he saw the title and sender.

 ** _Sender: Alex._**

 _ **Subject: Hope.**_

 _I apologize for the late reply. Years seem like days to me. I know you have many questions and I am eager to answer them. Should you wish for these I offer but a warning. I cannot promise they will be to your liking or satisfaction.. Yet this comes with a gift for you. In about an hour you will receive a box in your postal mail. It comes with directions. Take into consideration all the factors. A phone is attached. Use if absolute. Soon._

He furrowed his brows, curiosity getting the better of him. He mused over this email for about twenty minutes before getting up to cook. Leon was supposed to be flying over now, he'd touched down and be over in roughly five hours anyway. Leon didn't really talk much about anything. Especially work related.. or about Ada Wong. Those were typically tight-lidded, despite his stubborn persistence.

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under**  
 **But I know that I'll make it out alive**

He'd prodded at the agent over the years to settle down, but always got the same response. It wasn't the time nor the place to think about a romantic interest or the possibility of a family, not with viral terror around each corner. Chris oddly.. agreed, yet still found himself pleased he'd married Jill. His partner had always been at his side.

He sighed, grunting as he pushed up from the kitchen table, cleaning his dishes of a salad he'd made in a mute rush. He didn't really have an appetite.

 **"You look like you got a lot on your mind."** Her voice startled him enough that he ran into a wall, rubbing his cheek in dismay before turning to study Jill. She stood in the space between the kitchen and living room, a sad smile on her face. **"I know that expression. It reminds me of when Forest replaced that little old picture frame on your desk back in the S.T.A.R.S. officer with a picture of you and Claire with poorly drawn purple mustaches. That was comical."**

He furrowed his brows before shaking his head. **"Sorry, just.. you spooked me."**

 **"Chris, are you ok? Is there _something_ you aren't telling me?"** Jill always seemed to see right through him.. even when he played it off. She just knew him that well.

 **If I quit calling you my lover**  
 **Move on**

 **"Jill, if there was anything in this world that you've ever regretted.. that you wish you could undo.. would you?"**

She pursed her lips. **"That's a curious question. But it deserves an honest answer. No. That's my answer. And before you start demanding a better explanation.. let me tell you something. Despite everything that's happened to me.. I'm where I want to be right now. Yeah.. things were tough.. I've been through hell.. but every storm has a rainbow."** She said with the tenderest smile he'd seen in a long time. She stepped over to take his face in her hands, smiling. **"You're my rainbow. So I'll weather any storm to be at your side."**

 **"You're so cheesy!"** He snorted before pulling her in for a soft kiss.

 **"Oh, you love it."** She cooed, trailing her fingers through his spiky brown hair. He should really let it grow she'd always told him.

She wiggled her fingers at him, tugging him toward the stairs with a coy smile. He smirked, following eagerly.

* * *

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees**

 **"Ahh.~"** Jill nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She clung to his frame, her body overheated with their passionate activity. He secured an arm around her, pulling her close protectively, laying on his back with the free hand resting to support his raised head. They ended up passing out for several hours.

A phone buzzing disturbed their peaceful time together. Chris awoke with a start and stretched over the edge of the bed to dig around in the pocket of his pants for the nuisance as Jill yawned. But the feeling of annoyance ended when he recognized the ID of the caller.

 **"It's Leon."** He whispered to Jill before he accepted the call, pressing it to the ear. **"You touch down yet?"** He asked Leon.

 **" _Pft. I touched down like an hour ago. I found a strange unmarked package on your doorstep. Come let me in please. It's raining._ "**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**

 **"Think you're going to melt?"**

He heard a snort before the line ended. Chris rolled out of bed, nudging Jill as he began to get dressed. She followed suit, tugging on Chris' discarded shirt and her shorts.

They padded into the room together, Jill heading to get water from the kitchen while Chris unlocked the latch and slid the door open. He was greeted with the sight of a scowling dirty blonde with a small box in his hands.

 **"If I was nosy I would have opened it. Were you expecting a package today?"** Leon arched a brow.

 **"Yeah.. apparently."** Chris accepted the box and stepped over to the table, hearing Leon close and lock the door.

 **"What's _that_ supposed to mean, 'apparently'?"** The edge of Leon's lip twitched as he took a seat at the end of the table in the kitchen, reclining back in it with an arm slung across the back.

Chris waited until Jill took a seat at the opposite end before sitting on the side, setting the box down onto table.

 **I'm tripping over myself**  
 **I'm aching begging you to come help**

 **"What's that?"** She softly asked, concern etched onto her face.

 **"Jill, some weird shit has been happening lately. Do you remember how I told you some guy named Alex has Claire's body and he's basically off-grid?"** Chris glanced to his wife, searching her expression for hints to her thoughts. When she merely nodded he continued, **"He emailed me for the first time today in.. what, five years? Said something about a package he was sending me."** He gestured to the box.

 **"Wait, _what_?"** Jill furrowed her brow, glancing toward the bedroom where the desktop rested. **"Why didn't you mention this to me?"**

 **"I was waiting for Leon to get here. He can help make sense of this and it's nice to have that lovely mug of his around."** At Chris' words Leon scowled, rolling his eyes.

Chris took out his phone and pulled up his email stuff. He read to them what Alex had sent him today, watching the way that Leon tensed at the mention of questions being answered. He knew that Leon had dug around as much as he could over the years, uncovering a lot of stuff. Project Wesker had piqued all of their interest and he noticed that Jill felt some pity for Wesker for being a test subject basically. He was a lab rat that took the coat of his master and began to play the role too. Was weird what life threw at people. But Chris felt nothing toward Wesker but anger.

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**  
 **I'll be needing stitches**

Leon tugged the box closer, arching a brow. **"Might I do the honors?"** Jill shrugged, glancing to Chris who only nodded. Leon pried at the tape, practically ripping it off the box in an effort to open it. Inside he found a silver.. video recorder and a cell phone. A book was placed between them, as if separating them. He took out the phone and tossed it to Jill, who began to search the contents for anything useful. It was basic, had service, but no owner information, no contacts, no messages. It was like a clean slate. He passed the recorder to Chris, who began to tinker with the buttons. It had a full battery life but it took forever to figure out how to turn it on, it was so.. advanced. Leon took it upon himself to open the journal looking book.

The first page had some drabble about Umbrella he didn't even care to read, it looked useless. The second page had a list of numbers, combinations, codes or something. The next had some phone numbers with cursive-written names scrawled before them. He didn't recognize any of the names, but the top number struck out. It didn't have a name beside it. That led to the assumption it was Alex's.

 **"I don't understand this thing."** Chris grumbled, watching as Jill leaned over to assist. She figured it out within seconds and leaned away so he could watch it. He stared at it for several minutes while Jill continued to vigorously search the phone. He glanced his eyes up to see that Leon seemed immersed in the book. **"What's in that thing?"** He casually asked, watching the way Leon looked up with narrowed eyes.

 **"That son of a bitch."** Leon snarled, turning the book around to showcase the 5th page. Taped to the middle of the page was a picture of Claire's body, cold-looking, bare of hardly any clothes but necessity, ghostly pale.. and lifeless on a table. He pushed up, growling as he slammed the journal down onto the table, open, visible. The sight of whatever it was caused Leon's breath to hitch.

 **Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain**

Chris and Jill stood, coming around the table to see what had spooked him. They gasped at the sight. It had switched to a different page, this one showing Claire's body inside a cryo-tank. Tubes and cords were attached to various parts of her body.

 **"I don't.. understand.."** Jill said in a whisper, holding a hand to her mouth as she stared wide-eyed to the photo.

 **"That son of a bitch is doing to her what Wesker probably did to that boy from Rockfort!"** Leon hissed, anger boiling in his frame.

Chris hadn't said much, just stared distantly at the photo as if lost in a memory. He moved away, walking back to pick up the recorder. Jill and Leon watched curiously as Chris played the device, walking over to show them what was on it.

It was Claire.. and what had happened to her.

 **"Claire's... _alive_.."**

 **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**  
 **Now I'm going to reap what I sew**  
 **I'm left seeing red on my own**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Thank you, _BloodOfMyLove_. Glad you are enjoying the story so far~ Your curiosity will be sated soon.. perhaps in this chapter.. maybe in the next hopefully. :P Sorry, _Sofistinha_ , if things seem rather confusing. I've written each chapter in such a way to leave questions unanswered purposefully. If you ever have any questions you feel you want answers to that I overlooked, just spam them to me and I'll answer them either to you or in a chapter (that goes for anyone). I can write out chapters with answer questions concerning what happened during that five year gap.

Alex might seem rather different from his first appearance in part one, but I assure you he is a rather.. complex character. I actually go into a bit of detail about the differences between Alex and Albert, and how that forms them into individuals rather than a collective "evil". I've realized he's a much more thoroughly articulate character that his siblings (yes, I said siblings, you heard correct, haha).

Anyway. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and enjoying in general! If you have ANY questions or anything you want explained or highlighted in a chapter PLEASE just tell me so I can get that into the light. :3 Enjoy.

* * *

Alex felt some measure of annoyance. Claire was literally a very difficult person, amnesic or not. It was like dealing with a child often. And yet.. that feeling that arose when they had first crossed paths was a rather intoxicating thing to flood his body. It was like.. she was his drug and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to. It was strange, for a being like him, so independent, to suddenly desire someone around.

It had certainly been a curious five years. He recalled having briefly spoken to Chris over email. The first email he'd ever sent had been what he deemed a closure or perhaps a warning to the B.S.A.A. operative. He had let the man decide for himself. He knew how stubborn a Redfield's will could pose. Their spirit couldn't be broken. He glanced away from the computer screen, the white screen beginning to give him a headache. He had made Alistair watch Claire so he could tend to something. He had sent Chris the second email, one never really intended to be sent.. but Claire was beginning to remember things. That could pose a problem.. but at the same time it could work to his advantage in destroying Albert, his dearest brother who had gone into hiding.

He had sent the recorder, one of his personal journals designed specifically for them and a blank cell phone they could contact him with. He pinched the bridge of his nose, headache stirring.

It felt like yesterday.

 **-x-**

 _He grabbed the recorder, eager to note the process, thinking it would change drastically. But it was no different than filming a tree. Claire didn't really suit the role of an actress, not in this state. He'd recorded her, making notes of her progress vocally as if logging it. It had been his personal endeavor, never meant for another's attention._

 _He had set the recorder onto the table, angling it toward the cryo-tank. He walked over, stood beside Claire's still form in the liquid and began to talk about the condition of the patient. Presumed dead, yet.. not._

 _ **"Pupils dilated.. an occasional flicker, as if she fights a nightmare. And yet no pulse. No heartbeat, no movement of her organs, it's like her body has shut down."** He made a sound similar to 'tsk, tsk' before gesturing to the buttons on the side. **"I don't understand how she has entered this state."** This was before the realization at her awakening. This is when she was first placed into the tank. He sighed, scratching the light blonde stubble on his chin. **"Her condition baffles me."** He said, exasperated._

 _ **"You seem like you're having fun."** The cool voice of Laura could be heard on the tape, but she remained out of visual. But Alex made eye contact, glaring at her. It was no small secret that she hated Claire. He had pried the truth from her._

 _ **"You're not supposed to be in here. Leave."** He had stated dryly, eager for this disturbance to be gone._

 _She pouted, putting on a sad expression that he could see right through. **"But Alex, you promised you'd leave all the**_ **trash** _ **outside."**_

 _He was gone in the flicker of a second, holding her throat in a tight grip off-screen. You could only hear the voices as he warned her that her words were unwelcome and if she had that kind of attitude she could leave._

 _She had angrily left and he had returned to standing beside the redhead's lifeless floating form. He brushed at his white lab coat, glancing to her for a second before just sighing, moving toward the camera. He flicked it off._

 **-x-**

He sighed, gingerly opening a pill bottle. He grabbed the glass of water set aside and popped two pills to help ease the headache. Typically a human would take half a pill of whatever this shit was, but he was not human. He leaned back, staring up at the wall as he half expected his computer to ding with a quick reply from Redfield, but knew he couldn't reply back to the one-sided communication. Though at this point he expected his personal phone to ring. Yet it remained silent for now, a prelude to the forthcoming barrage of questions he knew the man would have.

He heard bickering from the other room, deciding to ignore it. Claire had a spirit, that was for sure. It was charming as it was a nuisance.

He took a sip of his water, savoring the clean taste before exiting out of his email shit to close down his desktop. He was different than his brother. Albert prided himself with proficiency, professionalism and constant work. Alex was much more laid back.. observant and wild. Yeah, they were brothers, they were similar, but they might as well be night and day. Albert is a brute, he's more patient than the older sibling.

Alex scoffed at this train of thought. His endgame goal involved the destruction of his brother.. and the world, from their perspective he would assume. He couldn't be stirred by old feelings.. feelings he thought he had crushed yet still find a way to squeeze under his defense.

 **"Soon, Albert. You and I will end this family curse."**

 **-x-**

 _He adjusted the camera again, irritated with the angle. But then again he was just irritable in general. Laura had vanished, had been gone since he had told her to go away over her comment about Claire. He suspected she was sulking again. She did that when she didn't get her way. He finally said 'screw it' and returned to his notes on her progression. She had come a long way, she was supposed to wake up sometime today._

 _He was taking notes on his kindle about things he had monitored when he heard the door opening. He assumed it was Jackson, but knew better when he smelled that familiar scent that was most certainly not his lackey. He chose, though, to remain indifferent and relaxed. Alistair would come to him._

 _The one he didn't want to hash out was the topic of Claire. Erkal was her personal bodyguard as far as he was concerned, but.. Alistair had a right to know, as his second-in-command. So he peered up and answered him honestly. Told him about her role in it all. Alistair asked when she would awake and he answered basically soon._

 _And it wasn't very long indeed either. Ten minutes and the machine went haywire. Alistair didn't understand science things and didn't know what was going on, what any of the information meant that the machine was displaying. He explained what he realized. His officer pressed and he explained simpler._

 _He tended to her tank, catching her after the water emptied in a towel that Alistair handed him. Then they retreated to the next room, leaving the recorder temporarily forgotten and displaying an empty cryo-tank._

 **-x-**

The memories left as fast as they came, circling before leaving him empty in their wake. The loss of Laura had hit hard.. either she had left entirely... or she was considering betrayal. Either way he knew he would not see the last of her. She was much too stubborn to cut ties so easily.

He rubbed his face, eagerly anticipating his half sister would come around to her senses and yet doubting it. She was not like the brothers. Only Alex knew of her connection to the family. Alex was the one who had obtained Nathaniel's diary.

It mentioned something about the aggressive taking of one Cindy Rose while drunk, which led to the birth of Laurel Rose. The little girl was taken and used in the project, becoming Laura Wesker. It was a shame. She was the first one to be infected, along with a little boy named Coal Harper. Said little boy broke off from his captors and yet eventually joined Umbrella under a new alias most would be shocked to know.

HUNK.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : LOL. I didn't know how else to wrap up that chapter. Sorry _BloodOfMyLove_! You'll get more of HUNK in this chapter! But it's more of a prelude to what will happen later (if everything works out in the story as I kinda guess it will).

 **The lyrics** : _Somebody That I Used To Know_ by Gotye ft Kimbra.

* * *

 **Now and then I think of when we were together**  
 **Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

HUNK didn't know what to expect when he was suddenly pulled from a high risk mission under the employ of one Barusk Chekov and brought to Alex's quaint little base. Only a handful knew of it's secure location and he felt no emotion in being one of those few. He had almost snapped at his primary employer until Alex informed him that the mission was doomed to fail. Chekov was untrustworthy and was a man apparently scorned by HUNK in his youth. He truly didn't remember the man but Alex waved his hand, informing that the man was a nuisance and he would be dealt with. Thus Erkal was sent in his stead.

Not sure whether to thank his employer or be shocked HUNK instead chose to be quiet, studying the blonde behind his gas mask.

 **"I have a.. much more _curious_ job for you, one you have little risk of death in."**

It was no small secret Alex liked the mercenary, often employing him for personal endeavors. He had twice offered the man practically immortality as an infected, but was given a rather strange chuckle and odd sentiment. HUNK would be eager for death's solitude one day and rather not delay that natural process. A rest well earned, he had said. Alex had snorted but had stopped offering.

 **Told myself that you were right for me**  
 **But felt so lonely in your company**

 **"What would I be doing?"** He had blankly asked, both standing in Alex's elegantly furnished private room.

 **"I require Redfield's help with weeding out Albert, I've realized. So my plans have changed accordingly. Claire has to remember her brother, so as to gain some ground from the man. I've given the B.S.A.A. operative a phone of which to contact me-"**

 **"Do you TRULY think that wise? He's a loose cannon you can't really _control_."** HUNK interjected, arching a brow beneath his mask. They both knew Alex liked being in control.

Alex held a blank face for a few seconds before an eerily creepy smile filtered onto his face and a soft chuckle, one derived of shivers racing up the spine, followed shortly after. **"I have no _interest_ in controlling him. I just need him lenient of my presence for a short period. The kicker is.. I need him to locate Albert. I mean.. I can DO it _myself_ , but that requires digging and I don't like getting my hands dirty when I don't need to. Why not let someone else do it for me."**

 **But that was love and it's an ache I still remember  
You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

Logic. Something Alex always seemed to contain. **"Then.. tell me what I am to do."**

 **"I will let you know in-"** Alex paused, glancing to his phone's time. **"-Half an hour."**

 **"I'll be here waiting then."** He took a seat in the chair against the wall.

* * *

Claire didn't know what to do. Her life consisted of tests, some kind of 'games' and being around these people. She had little freedom and yet this was all she knew. She had awoke in that cool blue-colored room five years ago and had ever since been struggling day to day to remember what had happened prior. She was educated and taught many things in those years.. but the one thing she had always seemed to come back around to was..

 **"Alex, do I have a _family_?"**

 **Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense**

At the beginning, the first three years, he had pretty much either straight up ignored the question, answered her with something that made little sense or simply told her in time she would remember that herself. She was never satisfied with those responses but had chosen to simply wait.

Four years passed and she could wait no longer. She began to snoop, slipping into Alex's private room when the man was away and babysitter had fallen asleep for several hours (when it was Jackson he was fond of sleeping). She had tried the computer multiple times but gave up after one too many tries. She had dug through the closest but was greeted by a wardrobe of various clothing styles and colors. The dressers proved little use as well, underclothes and pants neatly folded and organized.

So she tried his side bathroom. But it was just as plain. Eventually she stumbled upon a small black-sided journal looking book squished between two big tomes on the shelf in the corner.

At first the book made little sense, but each time she checked it more stuff was added. If it was Alex's he was constantly updating it.

 **Well you said that we would still be friends**  
 **But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

It occasionally seemed like Alex knew she was taking peeks into his written work because sometimes when he came home he'd go to his room.. then come out a few hours later and peer towards her with an almost.. knowing smile.

It was weird 'living' with them. They were all infected.. and had told her that she was as well. She'd studied her image that she saw in the mirror each time she went into the bathroom, peering deeply into her presently golden orbs. Were they always golden? Alex never really elaborated on what or who she had been.. or even looked like.. prior to her awaking. It was almost as if he purposefully kept it under lock and key, but why she didn't know. She didn't dare to press, with so little understanding of what was right or true in her personal world.

She felt like a puppet. Which felt.. _wrong_.. she always had that nagging sensation, that being here was wrong. That being here, with these people, in this facility, in this situation.. felt utterly and completely wrong. And yet she tried to squash these feelings of unease.

Alex had saved her.. right? She had a sinking, growing feeling that was perhaps the truth was much _deeper_.

* * *

 **But you didn't have to cut me off**  
 **Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

Chris had stared rather intently at anything other than the tears streaming down his wife's face. She was crying tears of relief and yet Chris felt a sense of dread at this news. He had immediately snatched the phone from her, the notebook from Leon and left the recorder on the table. He dug through for the number he knew Alex had left and punched it in. He tossed the book back to Leon, ignoring all words spoken to him as he strolled outside, slamming the door behind him.

A voice answered before the second ring, a soft chuckle meeting his ear. **"Why, Redfield, I didn't expect a call so SOON."** The voice was unfamiliar, one he had never heard before.. aside from on the video device. He felt his breath stall, his voice falter and for a second he was met by only silence. **"Redfield?"** The voice hesitantly pressed, another chuckle following.

 **"Alex, I presume?"**

 **"The one and only. Now! I'm eager to answer the questions I feel are buzzing around your head- verbally, originally. But now I have a _better_ idea. As you're likely aware, with the phone in hand.. dear Claire, your sister, is still alive. Don't lie, I'm sure you've watched the recording we marked. She is a miracle of science, I don't know how she has survived through being infected."** Alex took a second as if in dramatic pause for Chris to soak this in. **"But her stability has waned over the years, hence her isolation. We didn't want her to mutate and kill anyone so we kept her under watch. I'm sure you'll understand not wanting your sister to become like Birkin. Thus her absence in your life, I apologize. But I assure you now she is nearly fully stable.. there's just one catch. She has little memories prior to waking up."**

 **And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

 **"...That's a lot to take in."** Chris stammered, speechless at this spill of information. It was still hard to know Claire was alive.

 **"I propose a meeting. HUNK is under my employ for some time and is waiting for the order to take her to wherever you wish to meet.. I just need your confirmation. I wish not to do anything that upsets you. I've taken into consideration everything and all the details. Yes, it might have been rude to whisk her away five years ago but she was mutating and that would have been drastic and absolute. I can't fix what's broken. So I did what I considered right."** Alex wove his words in such a way that Chris felt himself compelled to believe them. He felt the man was being honest with him. It was weird, to feel like some stranger wasn't out for himself or lying to manipulate.

 **"I want to see my _sister_.. is she like she was?"**

 **No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

 **"Believe me when I say that.. Claire is _quite_ the handful. She has constantly been asking if she has family, but I had to push those questions aside because her instability was a primary concern. I couldn't have her running off and mutating. That would have been nasty, a mess to clean up and I'd rather avoid that _outcome_."**

Alex inhaled on the other side of the line, chuckling once more. The sound oddly soothed Chris' frayed nerves and stark irritation.

 **"Pick a place. We'll be there."**

 **"I'll send coordinates to your personal cell."**

* * *

 **I guess that I don't need that though**  
 **Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

The door creaked open to her small room and she looked up, eagerly searching the cool expressionless mask of the man that now stood in the doorway.

 **"It's time we get you fresh air, miss Redfield."** Came the gruff voice filtered through the mask.

 **"Huh?"** She furrowed her brows, tilting her head as she set aside the art book she had been sketching in. She had grown tired of the constant victories in chess earlier in the morning.

 **"You wanted to know about your family."** HUNK gingerly said, stepping into the room to close the door with a soft click. **"We've managed to track down your only known living relative. Your older brother."**

Her eyes widened at this change in topic and she perked up, sliding onto the side of the bed to plant her feet firmly on the tile. **"I have a brother? What about my parents?"**

 **Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

 **"I don't know, miss Redfield, you can ask questions but I doubt I have any of the answers. Your brother, Christopher, will be better suited for this. We are taking you to meet him."** She quickly rose to her feet at this point, a strange emotion of unease settling into her frame. **"Get dressed, quickly."**

 **"We?"** She asked, stepping over to her closet provided with the room she stayed in.

 **"Alex, you and I."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : So when I was writing this chapter I realized something kinda big. Alex is under the impression that Wesker has no clue Laura is their sister. He has no idea she pretty much told Albert that they're family. And as I was writing that I was going off that knowledge. This chapter also has taken me forever as I accidentally deleted a bunch of it so I had to rewrite a lot. Plus Peak at my work is about to hit so I'll be having even less time to focus on writing as overtime starts popping up. The joys of working! xD So please enjoy and bare with me as the chapters get more space between releases.

 **The lyrics** : _State Of My Head_ by Shinedown.

* * *

 **That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head**  
 **It's been a long bumpy ride sittin' back in the saddle**

It had been a long time since the name Redfield had been uttered. He had prided himself in forgetting the name as best he could. He had considered the 'death' of the sister had killed that stubborn will of his nemesis. It was rather frustrating to have that reminder suddenly sprung up as he scanned the transcript of information scrolling across his phone's screen.

Krauser was literally spamming him with a barrage of various things. Coordinates, intel, documents, anything. It all led back to one family. Redfield. Apparently they were both alive, after all these years.

His cell rang and he accepted the encrypted call, placing the device to his ear. He didn't even have time to yell out a threat before the other man launched into it. **" _HUNK let it slip that the girl is still alive, the one infected with that new virus. Didn't you put some kind of claim to the girl? I'm surprised you haven't gotten up at this news and scattered your enemies to the wind. What is holding you back?_ "**

Krauser was one of the few men to be capable of asking questions without bodily threat. And even then it was only because the man asked genuine questions that caused him to pause and actually consider. Wesker gave the man some credit. He knew just what to say to get under his stark resolve.

 **It's time to get down, dirty up our knees in the battle**  
 **Come on, round up the boys, gonna make the walls rattle**

 **"I'm now aware of the situation, given your _persistence_."** Wesker sharply bit back, no real threat to the remark. Just acceptance.. and thought. **"I'm thinking as per what course of action to take with this new knowledge. And I'm frankly not sure it really concerns me- yet."** There was a pause to Wesker's voice as he momentarily considered the true nature of this.. apparent issue.

Claire Redfield was alive.

He stood in the bathroom, considering his image with ghostly golden eyes, once a hue of amber. The last memory he had of Claire was..

 **-x-**

 _ **"You two are**_ **brothers** _ **?!"** That question, that shocked demand, that utter revelation of some hidden truth, had resonated in the air for the briefest of seconds. Anger was present, exposed, clearly felt and shown with little remorse. Wesker had only seen such an expression once before from the woman. Even then it was no where near as strong as it appeared this time. Anger was easy. Easy to manipulate. But an angry woman was an unknown factor._

 _ **"You failed to tell me that**_ **very** _ **important detail!"** An inhale was considered to help but it just served to piss her off more. This didn't bode well. **"Is this some sick game between you two? A brother feud? Am I some prize you both want to put on your wall to be**_ **superior** _ **over the other?"** Her words held no sway over him. But they did make him think._

 _Her expression had shifted then from anger.. to a darkness he thought not a Redfield capable of. She lowered her head, tears falling then. She was shaking she was so upset by this situation._

 ** _"You both.. are just.._ USING ME _! And I fell for your charm!"_** _A pause. **"You're**_ **just** _ **as bad as he is!"** She jabbed her finger in the direction of Alex. **"No more! I will NOT continue to be some pawn in your chess game! I'm done being a prisoner, being a rag doll!"** The words fell upon stunned brothers. Albert had spared Alex a look, realizing what had happened as she darted away, vanishing almost.. instantly. __Alex had gotten into that head of hers, he could tell. He was good at that. Saying just what you wanted to hear at the right moment._

 **-x-**

That image of Claire, fleeing, burning with a fire that rivaled a sun.. was imprinted into his mind, taunting him for years after he realized she had died to viral mutation. At least.. that's what he was told. He knew Alex would use her corpse for study. They were most certainly brothers.

 **Oh, our flag is tattered**  
 **And our bones are shattered**

He blinked his golden orbs, bringing himself back to the present. Enough with the past. That was five years ago. Claire Redfield was nothing more than a genetic test ground now. He had to view her as such. Alex probably had.

 **" _If you don't mind my snooping.. Your thoughts on this?_ "** He heard Krauser's voice echo in his ear.

 **"For now we shall not intervene. I know that Alex is preparing for something. We just need to discover what and thwart it. If nothing else my younger sibling is rather.. fickle and predictable sometimes. He has a pattern."**

 **" _I-_ "** Krauser broke off as the sound of a scuffle arose. Grunting could be heard several times before the sound of a thud echoed in the phone. Soon silence fell before movement, the phone clearly being lifted away.

 **" _Hello, hello, Albert._ "**

 **But it doesn't matter**  
 **'Cause we're movin' forward**

He recognized that voice, the sharp memory of the infected woman towering over him for her little 'talk'. How she spoke so high and mighty, as if she had all the pieces to the puzzle and he was left with just the edges. She asked about his own form, how he was effected, a bunch of useless words and yet.. one thing always seemed to come back to him when he recalled her.

 **"-** _Now! I understand you are also infected with Progenitor and it does cause an issue with_ **-"**

 _(Author's Note: I made the past her talking not bold to separate from her on the phone. Hope that helps.)_

That entire sentence had been his clue, his indication. She was also his sister..

 **" _Albert?_ "** The voice seemed curiously eager for a response and so he cleared his mind, bringing himself back to the present. He needed to stop thinking so much about the past. There was nothing he could do to change things that had been. He could only change what will be. **" _If you're going to ignore me I'll just kill your hired hand._ "** She said in a huffy manner.

 **"What are you after, getting in touch with me after all these years?"** He coldly asked, not even bothering to concern himself with Krauser. The man was at fault for being taken down so easy.. but then again.. she was infected and far stronger than he was. **"Thought you were only in league with our brother?"** He said in a biting growl.

 **Round 'em up, round 'em up, let's go**  
 **Round 'em up, let's go**

She snorted from the other end of the line. **" _I was, but he seems much more fixated on his toy. I have a proposition. I just want her out of the way. I tried to kill her five years ago, but we see how well that went as she mutated. You interested in an infected test subject?_ "**

This oddly perked his curiosity and he had to squash that feeling. Redfield was just a potential vessel worth studying. Nothing more. **"Just what are you offering, miss Laura?"** He asked curtly, allowing the bite to leave his tone.

He could hear the smirk in her voice, a soft laugh following.

 **" _Claire Redfield.. on a silver platter._ "**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Haha, _BloodOfMyLove_ , I'm glad you enjoyed. I try to capture a lot of things that I feel should be highlighted on. I will go back to certain points here in the next few chapters too. Such as this one. This chapters goes back to the people mentioned by Chris to Jill in the Prologue. _Sofistinha_ , haha. I'm laying this story out in such a way that it seems to drag just a bit.. intentionally.~ But nevertheless, it should be slowly getting back on track. Laura will begin to play a bigger part in the story, if it works out the way I imagine it to. She's quite the conniving Wesker sibling, much like her brothers but more.. ruthless, I believe.

 _OrionSolares_ , yas. Wesker is back.~ :3 _Guest_ , si, things are about to get.. interesting. I'm sorry for the delay between chapters. xD Work is calling Overtime since it's the busiest part of the year. Wesker, in my eyes, as always had a sort of.. attraction to Claire. Kind like "playing with fire", or perhaps the allure of her being his enemy's little sister. Either way. Laura is very manipulative. Let's see just how much so.

 _We're about to see.. a traitor spring up. I'm not saying who or why. Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

Straight up lying was too.. _easy_ , too simple. It didn't require much true thought, just a small notion of how to make something false believable.

Now.. to make a half truth. That was much harder. You had to weave things in with the truth hinted at in such a way to make consideration the only true option in response. It was complex at times. But Alex had become good at half truths, priding himself in never straight up lying.

Alex felt.. some measure of anxiousness at the prospect of seeing Redfield again. He hadn't physically met the man though. The sharpshooter was quite the hothead from what he knew and rationality often went out the window. He didn't really need HUNK along, but the man was a damn good negotiator. He'd help convince Redfield. Yet at the same time.. he figured Kennedy and Mrs. Redfield would be there as well. He was.. aware of the union between Redfield and his partner Valentine.

He pinched his nose, deep in thought. He wondered.. _no, that likely wouldn't work_. Rejection would be high.. tests would have to be run. All was to be considered.. carefully planned out, tracked, watched.

Infection was not a toy to play with. Mutation meant failure. Failure was frowned upon. Spencer had taught him that key instruction. That, among very little, remained as a ghostly echo as he played with his new virus.

He glanced to the clock, waiting for the time it would be to make the next move..

To meet with Chris Redfield.. to begin setting the next piece of the puzzle into place.

His eyes flashed brightly with a burning _hunger_.

* * *

Smooth blue eyes blinked down at the shorter man standing 'proudly' before him. A snort escaped him. **"Tackett, you're not scary, you know that right?"** He gave a soft smile. **"Puff that chest out a little and you MIGHT just scare a kitten."**

A round of laughter followed from his snarky comment.

 **"I don't need intimidation to whoop your ass."** Came the bitterly triggered response of the five foot six male trying to reign in his temper. His captain always seemed to poke more at him than the rest. He felt pressured constantly, like he was the only one that Von really pushed. Like he was the one that needed to do more. He was kind of fed up, to be honest.

An ' _oohhhh_ ' chorus arose as the gathering crowd of coworkers reclined in chairs, leaned against walls or stood in a semi-circle around the secondary Captain and his Lieutenant. The B.S.A.A. HQ was a curious place at the moment.

Damien Von cracked his knuckles. That small smile grew into a devious smirk, a very.. frightening expression that always meant you crossed a line. **"That so, Lieutenant? You think you can _challenge_ me? You think that a wise idea?"**

That was when the first spike of fear raced up Aiden Tackett's spine. The scenario resembled much of years prior on the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. team Chris trying to stand up to Wesker. Aiden was also one of the few that Captain Redfield actually called by first name. Which was surprising. Typically he stuck with the surname.. or rank.

Aiden narrowed his eyes to his current commanding officer. **"I'm _positive_."**

Von let out a chilling chuckle before reaching a hand tentatively to the table beside him. **"Checkmate."** He said after moving a piece.

The crowd roared.

 **"Arggghhh!"** A disgruntled whine sniffled out from Aiden.

 **"Third game in a row."** Von crossed his arms. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, noticing that it was a call from Redfield. He accepted it, pressing it to his ear while holding up a hand and walking away from the crowd to a separate room. **"Hello, Redfield."**

 **" _Damien, change in plans. I'm having Phoenix work on that important task I asked of you prior. I have something else I'd like you guys to assist me with if you wouldn't mind._ "**

 **"I'm always up to whatever you've on your plate, sir."**

 **" _We were supposed to go on vacation, me and the missus, but it seems.. startling news has come up.._ "** Redfield trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

Von pressed a hand to his free ear, trying to quiet the laughter from the next room. **"Anything you're willing to share? I'm always willing to lend an ear or a voice."** He said with a smooth laugh.

 **" _Do you remember what happened.. five years ago, in Louisville, Kentucky?_ "** Redfield's cold voice asked in a soft whisper, as if.. not wishing to go in the direction he was thinking.

 **"Mostly what I've read in the newspaper or heard through the grapevine. Is this relevant, sir?"** He hesitantly asked, then realized the question came off rather rude. **"I didn't mean to sound.. disrespectful, I'm just a bit confused."**

 **" _Five years ago I lost my sister in that outbreak._ "** This.. was news to Von. He knew Chris' sister had died, but had never gotten much more than 'she's gone' out of his commander. **" _She was infected in that outbreak. She was among the loss we suffered. Any loss of life is saddening, but her death hit Jill and I really hard.._ "** A sigh followed.

 **"Was it ever known how it started?"** Von thought to ask, a careful edge of his cool voice.

 **" _Some scientist that used to work for Umbrella._ "** Another sigh from the commander. **" _Anyway. My point is. We never recovered Claire's body and the reason was because someone took it. He told us as much. He got into contact with me earlier and is wanting to meet. I.._ "** Hesitancy.

 **"Sir?"**

 **" _Claire's alive._ "** Disbelief still hung heavily.

* * *

 **"Aren't we late for this mission, sir?"** He quietly asked as his superior came back into the room, the roar of laughter dying to stifled coughs at the cool air the man carried. At this topic the cold blue stones of Damien Von flickered up from the floor to study him calmly.

Vic Walker could tell from that expression that something had happened. Something urgent. The Captain was never really.. this cold. Yeah, he was level headed and a bit cool to the talk, but the man felt like a freezer of something irking him.

 **"Gentlemen."** Von chose to ignore the question, instead waiting patiently as every man in the room snapped to attention quickly. **"We have a change in orders. We are to get suited and be in route to Redfield's location ASAP. I expect a swift assembly and full account of artillery."**

That meant.. something _big_ was happening.

Everyone saluted and jogged off to gather supplies. All but Vic. He stood there as Damien turned his back, arms folded.

 **"Sir."** Vic's almost.. timid voice spoke up, alerting his commander that someone was still present. He turned back around to study Vic's calm expression. The normally comedic man was icily standing straight, the calmness switching to a more on guard one.

 **"Walker?"**

 **"What's going on. I've never seen you like _this_. Yea, you get alert pretty often and distant, but you're coming off as a man with a heavy burden. What's going on that you've yet to tell us?"**

Von's expression turned to a crisp frown, brows knitting. **"We have a new potential threat. A guy by the name of Alex had Chris' little sister's body since the Louisville Leak. She was apparently infected in the incident and died from mutation, from what I was told."** He heaved a sigh, running a hand through snowy hair neatly trimmed. **"They don't know a lot, but.. when I was digging around Umbrella files seven years ago, ones I uncovered as a freelance agent.. I know that name. Alex."**

He peered darkly toward his subordinate.

 **"Alex Wesker."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : So. We're slowly getting to the end, when everything will finally click into place, as they march to their conclusion. A few more chapters separate us with the ending we hope to arrive.. but will it be to your satisfaction.. or my sick, twisted finale? You are dug through, considering my words. Pausing to wonder just what I have in store. But perhaps I will tease.. perhaps you are right. Or maybe you are wrong, ill-wondering about an ending I won't give or that you have not considered. Either way. It is nearly that time.~ :P I'm a cruel writer, I'm told. Haha. Enjoy what I have in store.

 _Sofistinha_ , you are right, Chris was always poorly thoughtful with the information he received. But I wonder just how much was already known..

I will say one thing, as per this chapter. There is a shadow lurking in the background, pulling the true strings. And I wonder just what.. or who it is. If you guess who I MIGHT just confirm it.. :P Sorry for the delay with these chapters, been a busy bee in my personal life. My birthday was the 11th so I've been celebrating. xD

* * *

It hadn't taken long for some numbers and a name to buzz his phone into a lit screen. Not even bothering to go through figuring out how Alex had gotten his cell number he quickly threw open the door to see Jill and Leon alertly staring at him.

He furrowed his brows before sighing, explaining the phone call. The caller, what it entailed, everything. He frowned and mentally considered this turn of events, trying to figure out what best to do.

 **"I'm calling Von. We're going to need backup-"** Jill started but Chris cut her off.

 **"I'll call.. but first we need _someone_ to cover for them."** He turned away as he hit up Jared Phoenix's cell, waiting eagerly for the ring. He could hear Leon and Jill conversing as they walked into the next room. **"Hey, Phoenix, I need you to cover Beta and go tend to a task for me. I'm going to need Beta with me."**

 **" _Understood._ "** Was all the man answered with before hanging up. Jared was a man of few words.

Chris brought up Von's name in his list, calling one of his trusted captains. He let it ring as he patiently waited, hearing his friend and coworker's voice. **" _Hello, Redfield._ "** The smooth drawl of the German American.

 **"Damien, change in plans. I'm having Phoenix work on that important task I asked of you prior. I have something else I'd like you guys to assist me with if you wouldn't mind."**

 **" _I'm always up to whatever you've on your plate, sir._ "** The man readily answered, a smile in his voice.

 **"We were supposed to go on vacation, me and the missus, but it seems.. startling news has come up.."** He felt his mind swirling with all that happened recently and the sudden rush back into action.

 **" _Anything you're willing to share? I'm always willing to lend an ear or a voice._ "** The laugh was soothing as was the man genuine nature. He always seemed to be there when Chris needed help. Jill had taught him to ask for help when he couldn't do it alone.

 **"Do you remember what happened.. five years ago, in Louisville, Kentucky?"** He spoke softly, a hardness entering his voice as with his heart. Claire.. He was worried she might not be who she was. She might not be his little sister. But he was willing to take that chance, even if to just retrieve her body.

 **" _Mostly what I've read in the newspaper or heard through the grapevine. Is this relevant, sir?_ "** Chris blinked, not even considering the question rude but Von continued, **" _I didn't mean to sound.. disrespectful, I'm just a bit confused._ "**

 **"Five years ago I lost my sister in that outbreak."** A breath. **"She was infected in that outbreak. She was among the loss we suffered. Any loss of life is saddening, but her death hit Jill and I really hard.."** A heavy sigh.

 **" _Was it ever known how it started?_ "** Von seemed to consider this information carefully. He had proven himself trustworthy.

 **"Some scientist that used to work for Umbrella."** Chris took a pause to evaluate his thoughts before continuing, **"Anyway. My point is. We never recovered Claire's body and the reason was because someone took it. He told us as much. He got into contact with me earlier and is wanting to meet. I.."**

He didn't expect the calm edge that filtered through the phone from his coworker. **" _Sir?_ "**

 **"Claire's alive."** Chris pushed forward, eager to spill out the terrible truth that always haunted him since that dreadful day five years ago. **"And the man responsible wants to meet up. I need you guys to assist me. I don't know what this Alex is capable of, with such connections to the viral monstrosity Umbrella created."**

 **" _We'll be there pronto, sir._ "**

 **"Thank you. I'll send coordinates to the rendezvous."** He hung up, not even waiting for the reply that he knew would just be a confirmation. **"Jill!"** At his voice the pair entered the room again, a worried look on both her and Leon's face. **"We need to suit up. You interested in joining, Kennedy?"** He held a professional sharpness to his tone.

Leon merely nodded, smiling. **"If it involves Claire you can count me in. She was my friend."** Chris nodded.

 **"I want the last member of our family back."** Jill whispered, a cool whisper from her. She turned and retreated to their room to fetch things.

Just as Chris was about to head to the bedroom after her Leon caught his arm, halting him. He spared a glance to their friend, a brow arching.

 **"Chris.. there's something you _need_ to know."** This caused Chris to turn fully toward the government agent, concern on his face. Leon furrowed his brows at him. **"Hunnigan has been digging over the years through file after file recovered with any connection to Umbrella and the virus' they created. How it all started, y'know. She's dug pretty deep. We received some valuable information from a source-"**

 **"Let me guess."** Chris coolly interrupted. **"Ada Wong?"** He said with a half smirk.

Leon stared at him blankly before nodding once. **"It contained info on a really old Umbrella project they called Project Wesker."** At this Chris felt confusion and it showed. **"It was ran by two scientists under Spencer and Ashford. The project had hundreds of subjects, so many kidnapped kids. Almost all of them died. Except the 13 that showed promise. Among this list we can gauge that the tyrant we fight against is on that list.. along with our mysterious Alex. The list had a bunch of names.."**

He paused, seemingly lost in thought. **"Would you perhaps know any on the list?"**

 **"Actually.. yeah, we got the primary list of the known kids. I don't recognize any names but two. William, Miles, Marco, Laura, Ken, Jonah, Irma, Hiro, Hans, Felicia, Derek.. Albert.. and _Alex_."**

At this Chris' blood ran cold.

* * *

 _Tick_. _Tock_. Time was just a measure crafted by the use of solar and lunar placement. It revolved, literally with no pun intended, around how existence of the living ran. Everything was falling into place. The pieces of the chess game were moving, taking their spots as planned. Everything had been elaborately done in such a way to weave, not bend, all to the will of time.

They were pawns. Under the command of a much bigger.. much grander being.

Careful golden eyes blinked, carefully considering all alternatives, eagerly anticipating the finale that would soon befall many of his cherished pieces. A war among the game would ensue.. and many would not live through to see the rightful glow of a new horizon. Oh, how long he had waited..

It had taken many years.. many crafted and failed plans to organize such a proper ending, but..

 _Patience_.

That was all it took.

And time.

Consideration was _inevitable_.

Everything fell into line.. they all would bow to their roles, take on their duties and die when the time came.

That was just how it was to be.

Such a grand scheme of life.

How foolish his two favorite pawns had become, how the years had weened them into weaklings, considered strengths slashed into pieces. Great minds slithering into pettiness.

The great Alex would fall. As would his dear.. sweet.. and absolutely dull brother Albert.

Oh.. bittersweet Albert.. the illusion of grandeur swept between simple blonde locks, cascading down the black attire as blood ran.

Blood would run indeed.. and it would be _theirs_.

Human eradication was inevitable. And he would bring them to their _knees_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Thanks for birthday wishes. :3

* * *

She was.. terrified, actually. She didn't recall this feeling until she thought back to that day she had awoken, five years ago, to people she didn't know.. There wasn't much she remembered before that date.

Claire felt really nervous as she was shuffled into a plane, seated between HUNK and that snowy haired man they called Alistair. Every now and then his similarly golden eyes would flicker over to her, her own darting frantically to meet his in a stare down for a few seconds. At some point HUNK had reclined in his seat, kicking his feet up onto the bench directly in front of them. They were seated in a row of padded chairs pressed against the cabin wall, matching seats lining the other side with a cushioned bench between.

Overhead was cabinets for luggage and whatnot, with masks that could come down in emergency situations. But Alex was helping to navigate with some man named Logan Mercin so she doubted they'd get used today. She pressed her head against the seat, patiently staring up at the ceiling. She was bored, to be frank. A five hour flight wasn't very appealing to her hyperactive nature. She was always restless and she didn't know why.

Finally she got to the point where the boredom was too much to take at about three hours into the flight and hesitantly looked between her 'guards'. HUNK was passed out, lightly snoring beside her with his arms folded across his chest, mask ever in place. Alistair, on the other hand, was reading something from his phone, a long list of text he eagerly kept scrolling through as if devouring this information.

 **"Alistair.."** She whispered, glancing to HUNK so as to not wake him.

He tilted his head, looking toward her with a brow arched. **"Yes?"**

She gestured toward where she knew the bathroom was. **"I really need to _pee_."**

While their bodies adapted to little need for human necessities they were still present in their lives, just not as often. Yet she was a bit.. different. She still required more food and whatnot. Her body fought against the virus and it reflected in her appetite at times. She ate like a horse.

 **"Go then."** He merely stated, ushering her away.

 **"Alright.."** She always felt this weird.. vibe coming from the snowy man. She rose quickly and carefully shuffled over to the bathroom door, stepping into the small room.

Once inside she quickly locked the door and moved to the sink, pulling something out of her pocket. A note, scrawled rather quickly and roughly, the edges of each word sharp. Given to her by gloved hands.

 _You are a pawn in a game, miss Redfield. And I advise you not to show this message to anyone. You are practically a captive. Alex Wesker is a dangerous man and his intentions with you are obsessive. Once we meet up with your brother I will assist in getting you free, but.. you're going to have to work with me. You do not belong in our world._

The message didn't make much sense to her, her eyebrows furrowed in consideration of the meaning. Some person had bumped into her back at the facility, some black-clad soldier looking guy and had slipped it into her hand. She had held onto it until she could get some time alone. Finally she did.

She quickly used the restroom, pocketed the note and returned to her seat, antsy for what was to happen when she met her brother. An hour passed. She carefully searched her mind for answers. She.. didn't recall him.. Her memories were supposed to be almost completely gone, but..

One came to mind, sharply giving her a headache with it.

It was a memory of a little girl, running down a hallway. A name came with the memory, crystal clear and yelled over still air. **" _SHEEERRRRYYY!_ "**

She sighed as she sat down, clipping herself back in for the remainder of the flight. HUNK had stirred while she was in there and had left his seat vacant, likely gone to the front of the plane. Alistair remained poised in his seat, scanning his phone so intensely she thought it would burst into flames.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, a new memory surfacing as she squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't have time to register the look of curiosity that flashed onto Alistair's face as he peered over at her.

 **-x-**

 _It was cold... a chilly day with a soft breeze filtering through the already cool air, warning of the fall weather falling upon the city. She was roughly seven in this memory.. and the smell of cookies wafted in the doorway she stood in, eagerly rushing inside the house she lived in back then. With her family. Her family.. their smiling faces greeted her as she bound over to them, practically tackling her dad's leg._

 _She squeezed the limb, burying her face into his side, the smell of his coat welcoming along with the cologne he wore._

 ** _"Daddy!"_**

 _ **"Claire-bear."** The father affectionately cooed, bending to scoop her up into his arms. He cradled her to his side like an infant as he walked into the kitchen, the sight of freshly baked cookies present on the stove. Her mother stood beside them with a grin, rubbing her hand on her apron._

 _Claire linked her arms around her father's neck, clinging to him as she kissed his cheek, blinking afterwards as she noticed a quiet boy seated at the table. Her brother._

 _ **"Chris tried to take a cookie when they just got out of the oven. Burnt his hand a bit, he's fine."** The mother snickered, watching as Christopher pouted and clutched his red fingers._

 _ **"Ahhh. Don't mess with the stove, Chris."** Their father didn't scold but stated as if common knowledge._

 _Chris smiled when his mother offered a warm cookie, nibbling away at it contently now._

 **-x-**

Claire felt.. distraught suddenly. That was when various other memories flitted across her mind, filling the empty void once present. **"Christopher.."** She whispered beneath her breath, the name filtering out as familiar. It felt.. like home. It felt like calmness washed over her when she said it, like it was shelter in a storm.

Alistair heard. He was suddenly gripping her arm in a tight vice, leaning close to study her face. **"Redfield?"** The name further sank in the memories that began to click into their original space. Claire felt.. like herself again...

Her eyes went wide as she clicked off her belt and jumped to her feet. Alistair followed suit, concern now on his face. He reached up for her arms as a wild look fell onto her face. She threw out her hands, her palms striking his chest and sending him flying back into the opposite seats. She watched as he slid into a chair, a shocked expression on his face.

 **"We have an _issue_!"** He sharply yelled, loud enough that the speakers would pick up the worried note to his voice.

A sudden burst of _anger_ overtook her. She didn't know where it came from or why, but it filled her veins, gave her intense strength and drive to do _something_. Anything. Her body moved into a defensive stage as he got up and charged, swinging at her, but she dropped to the floor. Her foot shifted, knocking his out from under him as she brought the knee up into his awaiting stomach. That landed him in the floor with a grunt as she rushed to where she knew the parachutes were.

She snagged one and slapped the button that would open the door. She spared a single glance back to see him rising to his feet. She saw Alex appear in the doorway that led to the cockpit, a wide eyed expression on his face. She jumped.

 **"NO!"** The sound of someone's snarl followed as then only rushing air met her ears.

She tugged the backpack on, hearing a voice in the back of her head whispering the knowledge she needed to use it, her brother from a past memory when they went skydiving once. She fell for what felt like ages, glancing up into the air to see the plane getting farther and further away. She knew their destination. She had to get there first. Had to warn her brother. Anything.

She tugged the cord at the proper altitude, hearing the loud _SCHNICK_ as it deployed. It jerked her back and then she began a much slower, controlled descent. She aimed toward the big city looming down below, trying to angle herself to land in a populated street. As she got closer the wind pitched her and the tarp sail thing (she didn't know the proper name for it) got stuck on the corner of a building where a pipe jutted out.

 **"Urgh!"** She smacked into the glass window, using her momentum to unstrap and roll into the office beyond. Glass flew everywhere and a few gasps and screams filled the air. She quickly rose to her feet, brushing off bits of glass and cleaning herself of shards before rushing out of the room, down a long hallway and descending many stairs.

It didn't take long to hit the streets and flag down a taxi. She told him the address and paid him using a card given to her by Alex. It had easily five thousand on it that he had placed on it for her to order stuff like clothes and whatnot. She told some bullshit about needing to get there quickly, her sister was about to be in labor. She didn't have a sister though.

She felt.. unsure. Something didn't feel right to her. She felt unsettled. But she needed to find her brother.

She needed to see Chris.

* * *

HUNK felt a smirk crease his face beneath his mask. **"How could she have overpowered you! And to jump from the plane, what was she _thinking_?!"** The fuming Alex was enough to amuse HUNK, especially since the anger was directed at his favored second-in-command.

 **"You act as if she is some weak _human_."** Alistair scolded too, not backing down. **"She is a _fully_ infected being with T-Dara running through her body. She is on _level_ with us."** Alistair fixed his black lab coat, scowling to the blonde. **"We all know you have no intent on curing her!"** He boldly stated, clearing that air. **"Lie as much as you want, but you're obsessed with that woman. With that weak creature."** His eyes narrowed as they departed the plane, eagerly moving toward a sleek black sports car tucked between two grey buildings.

Suddenly Alex grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat, throwing him into a wall to sneer into his face. **"You don't even KNOW the _implications_ of why she is special.. Why SHE is the prize we as mankind have only been capable of _dreaming_ of; what Spencer sought after.. what Albert fights for.. Until now."** He shoved him again into the wall, cleaning his face of any expression from what HUNK could see. **"She is future viral _evolution_. She is just having a small side effect. She is nearly perfect. I know what will complete her. And you just _lost_ her. If you were anyone else I would have not hesitated to kill you."** He shoved him one final time before letting go, stepping away to go to the car, not another word spoken from him.

HUNK didn't speak, following after.

 **"You don't _understand_. I saw something."** Alistair's words caused both the blonde and the mercenary to pause, peering toward the white-haired man. **"When she hit me.. she had this look in her eyes."** He inhaled.

Alex's eyes narrowed as HUNK glanced between the two.

 **"Like she _remembered_."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : So. Not to spoil much. But this chapter is the true start of the count down. We've got some unknown puppeteer to it all while Chris' and Alex's gang prepare to meet. Claire remembers and rushes off to find her brother first.. while Albert seems to be sent to some coordinates. Is he going to where the meet-up is.. or is he being sent elsewhere? And just what is Laura doing? She's been rather.. quiet lately, aside from contacting Albert once. I sense a lot of things going on behind the scenes that has yet to be properly revealed.

Do enjoy!

 **The lyrics** : _Get Scared_ by Sarcasm.

* * *

 **You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
** **My heart is breaking but there's no use crying**

Albert didn't really know what to expect when he was speaking with Laura. The call had been brief and to the point, cluing him in that something had happened between his siblings to put them at odds. From what he had gathered.. Laura had been rather faithful to the younger brother. And yet here she was, proposing him the trinket he had once sought after.

Claire Redfield. The name was sent through his being like a shiver. He had tried to deny the shattering bond that had formed between him and the redhead. Now clearly infected and a specimen to observe he wanted her more than ever. Mostly for personal reasons, as much as he tried to think otherwise.

 **"What do you have in mind?"** Was his only answer before she laid out her plan. Yet through her words he sensed.. the strings weren't hers entirely. As if something, or someone, was truly behind it all.

The call had ended and he studied the coordinates given to him in a text. He knew what he had to do. He had to get there first.

* * *

 **What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
** **If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die**

Chris wasn't really sure what to make of the crystal white garden. It was tucked deep in a forest, surrounded by giant broken stone walls. It felt almost.. primitive, as if the Aztecs had built it long ago. Yet it was truly stunning. Chris didn't really gauge the beauty of it. White Rose, Lily, Orchid, Tulip, Carnation, Gerbera Daisy, Hibiscus, Jasmine, Iris and more. There were even white trees circling along the walls, as if shielding these flowers. Birch, Aspen, Eucalyptus, Plane, Whitebark and Cypress.

But at the center, surrounded by a grassy patch, sat the real beauty. Blue roses rose out from a crop of Hydrangea, which are these really pale blue-purple flowers. Golden Morning Glories sat tucked away at the base of this section, giving highlight to the upper plants. Behind this part sat a really antique fountain, a weeping angel crumbling at the top. Half of the left wing was gone, tucked against it's back while the right wing was extended behind it. A hand reached out, as if to these flowers, while the other clutched at the gown the angel wore. It covered it's body, the old stone mossy and cracked.

The angel's face was the most haunting of this scenery. Tears were etched into the youthful cheeks.. coming from black holes where the eyes should have been.

Jill had gasped at the sight, eagerly rushing around to study these flowers. He didn't try to stop her. They had already scoped out the area and it was clear they were early. Beta was sweeping the perimeter, keeping out of sight and would alert them when anything arrived.

 **Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs**

Leon had trailed after Jill, keeping close to her in case anything sprang out, he was just protective of friends. Something caught Chris' eye and he turned to see something tucked away between two white bushes, what looked like wood. It was a chest, he realized as he dug through the foliage to tug it out. It was small, very old and with a lock at the center.

 **"What'd you find?"** Jill questioned over his shoulder, noticing the way he seemed to stare blankly at the lock. She pushed him aside and got to work and had it open within a few minutes. The trio studied the dusty looking pistol inside the box, a single bullet beside it.

 **" _Sir, someone got past us!_ "** A voice came from the radio clipped to Chris' side. Jill immediately dropped the box as a twig snapped behind them.

They turned to see..

Claire holding her side, panting, staring at them rather intently.

Tears filled the redhead's eyes. Jill gasped and Leon tensed.

 **Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts**  
 **If this is love I don't wanna be loved**

 **"Chris..."** She whispered before she rushed up to them, tackling her brother and squeezing him.

Jill didn't know what to do, just stared shocked at the scene. Leon blinked multiple times, as if in disbelief.

Chris was speechless as Claire clung to him. She seemed stronger as she tugged the wind from his chest. **"Air!"** He hissed as she then loosened her grip. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her before holding her close. Tears rolled down his cheek. **"Is it really you Claire?"** He whispered.

She glanced up to him, golden eyes meeting his blue orbs. **"I.. remember you..."** She sniffled, smiling up at him. **"I remember everything.. I'm so _sorry_ Chris.."**

 **"It's ok Claire.."** He hugged her tightly.

 **You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
** **Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up**

She began to legit sob against him, burying her face into his chest as she had so often growing up. He was home for her. He was the only thing she had left.. especially after their parents had died in that car wreck.

 **"You guys need to _leave_!"** She suddenly seemed to tense, wiping the tears from her eyes as she pushed away. **"Alex is coming. He's got an infected second-in-command with him and two mercenaries."** She seemed frantic, pushing Chris toward Jill. **"You need to get away-"**

 **"You aren't going _anywhere_."** A smooth voice called out over the air, drawing the attention of everyone present.

* * *

 **Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death**

 **"Alex.."** Claire took a stance in front of Chris, baring her teeth at him. Leon and Jill stood relatively close to the siblings, on either side.

 **"Claire, dear.. you belong with _me_.."** The blonde cooed, smiling softly at her.

 **"No... Nooo.. I DO _NOT_! You were USING me. You're no better than Albert! You're both MONSTERS."** She seethed, anger restoring her strength, her drive, lost since her 'death' so many years ago. **"I remember everything. I remember you tricking me. Using me. _Manipulating_ me. LYING to me. I know the _truth_."** She trailed off, her thoughts churning.

 **"I never once _lied_ to you. I might have given you half of the truth, twisted a bit.. but never lied."** He tapped his skull with a smirk. **"You were so gullible, so weak and _helpless_."**

She clenched her fists, her eyes narrowing to slits.

He lifted his arms, stepping a bit closer. They stood with the fountain and flower patch between them. **"I gave you power.. the capability of being superior to humanity. You are the cure for disease, I gave you practically _immortality_. And you what? You missed HIM?"** He gestured a hand loosely to her sibling behind her. **"For that pathetic human? You don't belong in their world now, Claire, we both _know_ that. Deny what you wish! But the truth is _inevitable_. You are infected, you cannot ever revert and you will never live a human life. You will be hunted, fought, attacked, a target until the day you die. But I can prevent this!"** He snarled. **"I can _protect_ you from humanity."** He extended a single hand toward her. **"I can offer you salvation."**

 **You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
**

Her blood boiled. How the hell did he have the audacity to spit this shit.

 **"You.. are.. a mad man!-"** The sound of a hammer being pulled back alerted them to the new threat behind them. Standing just behind Chris was a snowy-haired male with sharp blue eyes. Leon and Jill seemed speechless at this person's presence, though Claire didn't know who it was. He held a gun pretty much to the back of Chris' head with a knife pressing against her brother's back.

 **"Von.."** Jill's small breath gave some indication of an identity but Claire ignored the man, turning back around to scowl at Alex.

 **"What do you want from me."** She hissed.

The edge of his lips twitched up.

 **"Humanity's downfall is inescapable, Claire."** He said softly, as if talking to a child. **"Humanity is broken.. and short-lived. They kill each other, they fight disease, they are greedy.. They starve each other, torture people.. and hold such aggression. I understand there are good ones.. but so many are corrupted that they outweigh that kindness."**

 **You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears**

He sighed, taking a deep breath.

 **"They feebly pray to some deity for protection, for the answers.. for salvation. They act as if some religion is a shield to hide behind, to kill, steal, rape.. and leave it at some man-created altar. Humans create weapons of mass destruction. Swords, guns, canons, machinery, jets.. tanks.. nukes.. gas."**

He took a step closer.

 **"You hold the _key_. The virus in your body is the solution to humanity's problem. It is the evolutionary finale. I don't think you understand. None of you do. You think too SMALL."** He scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. **"You think like a human."** He flexed his fingers against his arms, drumming the fingertips. **"I don't want to kill humans, I don't wish to make them extinct. I just want to push them along in the chain of life. Give them something worth fighting for."**

 **"You are _insane_! You act just like Wesker!"** Chris snapped, clenching his fists at his side. **"You are all corrupted with some notions of playing god in a world you can't control! You are sick!"**

Alex snorted, directing his golden gaze toward her brother. He nodded toward Von. A grunt was heard and she turned to see Chris collapsing to one knee. Von towered behind him with a bloody knife, watching as Chris clutched his side where blood flowed.

 **Failure find me**  
 **To tie me up now**  
 **'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets**

 **" _Chris!_ "** She took a step toward her brother, concern rushing throughout her frame but Von pointed his gun at Jill. She halted, flashing the lock-picker with a startled look.

 **"I'm sorry to say, Claire.."** His voice caused her to spin back to face Alex, her knuckles whitening from her intense grip. **"But this is the part where you say goodbye to the other survivors."** He pulled a gun from his side beneath his jacket, lifting it to aim at Leon. Her eyes went wide as he fingered the trigger.

 **"Don't... you dare.."** She whispered under her breath as his finger squeezed. **"Pl-"**

A gunshot echoed, smoke billowed.

 **" _NO!_ "**

A sharp scream was followed by a loud thump.

 **Failure find me  
To hang me up now**  
 **By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Thanks _AngelicRiver_ , haha! Yea, I try to find songs that match.. or sometimes the songs end up matching what's going on. xD Haha, poor _Sofistinha_! You won't find out what happens with Leon, Alex and the rest until the next chapter, but this chapter contains what happens with Albert. And we finally get to see.. the man behind it all, or at least whom we think might be the source. I won't reveal, haha. _BloodOfMyLove_ I'm glad you're speechless! Speechless is good! I hope this chapter gives you the twist you are eager and unprepared for! Just keep in mind not all things are as they appear and I left a lot open in the air.

Enjoy everyone! Sorry for the late chapter, Happy Halloween!

 **The lyrics** : _Isle of Flightless Birds_ by Twenty One Pilots.

* * *

 **Now is the climax to the story**  
 **That gives the demons and angels purpose**

A waterfall was the centerpiece, overshadowing all of the green foliage, the exotic trees and flowers, the old crumbling walls surrounding the lush meadow. It would have been tranquil had it not looked like something out of some old graphic novel of a civilization long since gone. Old stone gargoyle like carved statues stood on either side of the base of the stream, staring across to each other. Yet at the top of the waterfall stood a man on the right side, peering down at him. At least it seemed as if a man, the shadows of the tree behind him keeping him well unknown still.

Albert Wesker stepped into this area with a calmness he had not had in awhile. It felt.. like something he had once dreamed about. And this man he didn't quite sense.. hostility.. at least from how the man stood, rather lax and casual.

 **"So."** Wesker started, a smooth drawl coming out from his throat. The man studied him from his perch, eagerly observing the way that Wesker folded his arms against his chest. **"Who are you supposed to be and why was I sent here?"**

All he could see.. was a soft smile upon the man's face. **"I expected a warmer welcome.."** The gentle whisper of a voice filled the air.. one that sent a deathly cool shiver through the blonde's entire frame to his very core. That voice.. it was so familiar.. but.. it couldn't be.. **"It's not every day one gets to see a look of _surprise_ on your face."**

 **They fly around while we are walking  
And mold our emotions just to please them**

He smoothed over any expression visible on his face, putting on the blankest look he could muster, his golden eyes glued to the shadowed form above.

 **"It's been what.. several years? My, how time surely flies by."** A snort. **"Yet with time comes.. a burning _hunger_."** A growl rippled out from the man, a hand lifting to clench into a fist. **"I've waited.. so long for this. But you are not the only one that will be effected by this day."** A momentary halt as if contemplating his words. **"The world cries out in _starvation_ , it weeps of _death_ , it reeks of _greed_.. and is stained by _corruption_."** A snarl now erupted from bared teeth. **"Humanity says redemption.. I say.. _evolution_!"**

He retrieved something from what looked like a lab coat pocket, raising a syringe into the air.

 **"This. This is what the world will evolve into. The perfect virus.. for the perfect race of evolution."**

 **"I thought Alex was the only other mad enough to want viral global infection."** Albert boldly stated, his knuckles whitening.

 **I am cold, can you hear?  
I will fly with no hope, no fear**

 **"T-Dara isn't just.. some simple virus. While all virus' work to rewrite code.. this one does not. It transcends infection. It enhances the body in such a way as to.. make them practically immortal. But it has a fail-safe. It only works for those with certain gene types. A predicted 15 percent will live. A sacrifice worth making for a corrupted world."** The man stated, pocketing the capped syringe before crouching to fiddle with a stone on the ground.

 **"You always were _obsessed_. What is your game?"** Wesker demanded, taking a step closer, his blood boiling.

 **"The fate of mankind has never been a game. That is what brought Spencer failed to understand. His views were very.. narrow minded. Claudia and Marvia were too. That blasted Russian couldn't do a damn thing right."** A scoff followed by a deep chuckle. Those haunting eyes.. they closed, giving Wesker what felt like a moment to breath. This felt like.. facing a ghost.

It was.

 **"Alex.. was just a pawn."** The man inhaled. **"Laura was a distraction. I needed all the pieces where they were throughout time, to keep each other busy until this day. It might not have gone exactly to plan, but.. everything came together rather nicely if I do say so."** A smirk. **"And we shall see the birth of a new world."**

 **And the ground taunts my wings**  
 **Plummet as I sing, plummet as I sing**

Wesker felt.. strange, hearing words he once preached boldly spat back to him.

He grit his teeth as a sharp pain raced up his spine and his vision temporarily faded before it enhanced to show the man above gone. He turned to peer behind him to the presence now there, a hand jabbed into the blonde's side. He grunted in mild discomfort, blood pouring from this new wound as the man wiggled his fingers inside of the wound before tugging his hand free. His hand.. was coated with some kind of purple liquid and it now mixed with his blood.

He felt.. numb. Frozen. He collapsed to his knees, peering up at the sky in this statue-like state. The man behind him stood there at his back, facing away from Wesker. He could hear cloth and knew the man was cleaning his hand on a rag likely retrieved from beneath that lab coat.

 **"I'm sorry, Albert.. but you were never meant to be a part of this world."**

He felt something strike his back, a betraying howl of pain ripped from his throat.

 **"Will-"**

 **-x-**

 **All we are is an isle of flightless birds  
We find our worth in giving birth and stuff**

 _A memory hit, a cold winter day with snow blocking the view of the outside world beyond those foggy windows in the lab. A hot cup of coffee was clutched between nimble fingers, his bare arms neither cold nor showing any goosebumps._

 _William, on his part, was seated in a chair with a blanket wrapped firmly around him, hot chocolate held tightly between shivering fingers._

 _ **"How are you not cold?!"** The brown-haired scientist had hissed._

 _Wesker had smirked back then. He was cold.. he just was used to it. **"I have a tolerance."** Was all he had dryly said while peering out into the wintry field they had a view of._

 _A snort filled the room, drawing Wesker's cool stony grey-blue eyes back to gaze curiously at William from behind those shades. He arched a brow. **"Tolerance my ass. You must be as cold as the snow."** The brown-haired man grumbled beneath his breath, eliciting a laugh from the blonde._

 _ **"You'd get along with HER."** Wesker nudged his head in the direction of outside the room. William would be daft to not know whom the blonde was talking to._

 _William Birkin scowled heavily, sticking his tongue out to his so called friend. They were quite a pair..._

* * *

 **We're lining our homes against winding roads  
And we think the going is tough**

 **"You.. all these years.."** Wesker grumbled, his words soft and unusually.. emotional. William heard the pain.. the disbelief.. the confusion. **"You were a subject too?"** It all made sense to the blonde.

William had a sad smile on his face as he peered away from his once friend. So many things had happened. So much had been weaved. He had one goal in life, planted in him at a rather young age by Ozwell Spencer. To reshape the world in a new image. Birkin had.. used Wesker, much to his discomfort with admitting that mentally as he had grown somewhat fond of the blonde.

 **"I was kept hidden. I too survived. To the contrary five of us did. Alex, you, I, Laura.. and Eliza. Though Eliza wasn't ever mentioned, she was the beginning of the project.. the prototype."** He took a breath, thinking over his memories, no fear of Albert present on his mind. **"My only regret.. is Sherry."**

 **"Your daughter.. lives.."**

 **"She isn't my daughter."** William coldly interrupted, drawing Albert's FULL attention with this. What? He turned to face the blonde now as he continued. **"She was created."** A smile appeared on the former scientists' face. **"Oh, that's right. You didn't know. Annette was actually unable to have children. So... Spencer promised to help fill this gap. The only condition was.. he wanted tabs on you."** He snorted. **"Do you know how EASY it was to do that? To tell him every.. little.. thing.. you did?"**

 **We pick songs to sing, remind us of things that nobody cares about  
And honestly we're probably more suicidal than ever now**

 **"But.. Annette.. she.."**

 **"Staged. For your sake.."** William made a ' _tsk, tsk_ ' sound. **"She couldn't bare the thought of you knowing the truth. It played well in my plans either way."**

He watched the cool expression slowly fading from Wesker's face at this new information. To consider this all.. it was as if Wesker had never truly known the man. And perhaps he didn't. William had kept so much from the blonde. For both of their sake.

 **"You were a pawn in this game. Just as everyone else was."** William smoothly snipped, a sneer on his face as he peered down to the injured tyrant he once 'respected' and 'admired'. It was true.. William felt something toward the blonde at one point. Something akin.. to perhaps friendship. Yet in the end none of that truly mattered. William 'died' and the blonde moved on. That.. had kind of stung, he would admit. But logically it made sense.

 **"I don't.. understand."** Wesker snarled up to the younger man, consideration entering William's frame.

 **If you decide to live by, what you think's wrong and what's right**  
 **Believe me you'll begin to wish you were sleeping**  
 **Your weeping will creep in your head and you'll cry**

William crouched down to peer blankly into the blonde's face. **"What isn't there to GET?"** Anger began to fill his frame. **"You are a blind FOOL, corrupted and stained, ruined with greed. You flaunt your power carelessly and you show little remorse. Your decisions are half-assed and the consequences you deny. You're pampered, always _were_."** He stood casting a shadow over the blonde as his golden eyes glowed with a sudden new emotion. He cracked his knuckles, circling the blonde with his two injuries. He'd slashed him in the back after brutally stabbing his side with poisoned fingertips earlier and he now studied his handiwork. The blonde wouldn't be able to move just yet.

He'd created the serum specifically for this moment. He raised his hand, preparing for the final blow he would deliver.

He watched the widening eyes of his once 'friend'. A smirk creased his face.

 **"It's time to end this, Al. Just you and me. Goodbye."**

 **But if we wake up every morning and decide what we believe**  
 **We can take apart our very heart and the light will set us free**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : _AngelicRiver_ , haha! Unexpected indeed! Such a curious person to re-enter this story, especially with what we now know about him. Muwahaha. HUNK is like Laura, but it doesn't really mention what happened to him in terms of the project. But that's ok. He's not important on that front. As far as we know he lost his virus somehow. Plus Laura is infected with T-Dara. HUNK's not really a Wesker child. He's just another subject of Umbrella that didn't manage to die or get away from their clutches. Wesker's status will be answered in the next chapter. This one doesn't really explain much about HIM in particular. This chapter should answer your questions concerning Chris, Leon and the others. You'll have to sadly keep reading to answer that last question!

Enjoy!

 **The lyrics** : _Heathens_ by Twenty One Pilots.

* * *

 **All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know**

Everything seemed to slow down, as if time itself was crawling by. It reminded her of the little turtle her and Chris had as a child. She saw his finger squeeze the trigger, but everything afterwards.. well, it felt like a blur, like she wasn't in control anymore. Her body shifted, she darted between Leon and Alex, the bullet slapping into her chest. Pain exploded from the wound. She heard a loud ' **NO!** ' ring in the air from her brother. She didn't even hear Jill scream as she crumpled to the ground. Blood poured from her wound, eagerly soaking her clothes and warming her skin. She could see from her laying position Alex staring at her with a horrified expression. It took a second before she could move again, her arms reaching up to plant the palms onto the soft grass.

She pushed, slowly getting to her feet. Her eyes.. they flared golden. Her body felt out of her reach at this point as she slowly stepped forth, a grunt escaping from her lips. She focused solely on Alex.. a hungry daze entering her frame. He didn't even try to move as she moved to stand before him, a hand reaching up to brush against his collarbone, settling her fingertips around his throat. She stared directly into his eyes, hearing voices around yet unable to filter them. She focused her entire being on Alex.

 **"You. You are the _true monster_."** She whispered before.. a sickening snap sound filled the air and her vision faded to black. She welcomed it this time.

* * *

 **Please don't make any sudden moves**  
 **You don't know the half of the abuse**

Leon didn't have time to question what was going on. He snapped his gun out and shot Von, the traitor hissing before he popped one more round into the staggering man. He dropped him then. Chris turned to study his former comrade before rushing over to Claire, uncaring of his own intense wound to his side, which was bleeding. He lifted her head, pulling her body half into his lap to support. **"Claire.."** He whispered as he flicked his gaze to the very much seemingly dead Alex Wesker. He didn't move so it was unsure, a lot of blood beginning to pool around him. **"Claire..."** He touched her cheek softly, all of this moving so fast.. and yet FINALLY having a chance to see his sister. Her eyes fluttered and she hazily looked around before looking up into his face.

She gave a soft smile, chuckling barely. **"Chris.. I'm sorry.. this is my fault.."**

A few tears leaked from his eyes and he matched her chuckle. **"No, Claire. This isn't your fault.."**

 **"One Wesker down.."** She muttered before her eyes dropped. He hugged her close to him as she passed back out. The bullet ejected itself from her skin, which healed not long after.

Leon snagged Chris' radio and got in touch with Beta. No sound at all. Jill left to go search for them and Leon eagerly went with. They ended up finding all of them dead in various places. It was a shame. They regrouped back by the fountain as Jill went off to go get the vehicle they came in. She was being really quiet. He couldn't blame her. Leon gathered Claire's unconscious frame and put it into the back seat with Chris (Jill having supported his weight enough to get to the vehicle). Jill took driver while Leon filled the passenger seat, occasionally glancing back at the siblings.

It was a quiet and awkward car ride home. Chris' hand became bloody as he pressed it to his wound to try to slow the flow.

* * *

 **Welcome to the room of people**  
 **Who have rooms of people that they loved one day**  
 **Docked away**

Laura checked her watch. All was as it should be, he had said. She felt certain of his word. William Birkin was someone she had been close to while under Project W. She'd gotten close to Alex for the sole purpose of bringing him down. But.. that would come. She knew that much. Birkin guaranteed that Alex would fall today. She sighed, a heavy feeling surrounding her chest.

She also knew Alex would not be the only one to fall. She gave a sad smile, knowing what must happen. As much as she had loved Alex as family.. and as her savior.. he had to be brought down.

So did Birkin.

She centered the sights, realigning the piece and focusing on her target. Birkin now stood above a very much wounded Albert, ready to finish this. She could hear what was going on via a bug planted in the area, but she paid the words little mind until William's recent words.

 **" _It's time to end this, Al. Just you and me. Goodbye._ "**

It was time indeed. She took a breath, steadied herself.. and adjusted the aim one final time.. Just as he drew back his hand she squeezed the trigger, the bullet whizzing out.

 **Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades**

It struck William in the back of the head, sending him staggering. He turned in the direction the bullet had come from, obviously not seeing her. But she saw the snarl on his face, those golden eyes bitterly glowing in stark anger.

The bullet was the only thing created that could bring down William at this point. It was a counter-vial created by Alistair.

She glanced up to her companion, seeing the blank face said man gave her.

 **"Watch as we end this in one day, Ali."** She said with a smirk as the white-haired man shrugged.

 **"I wish it could have been less.. messy."** He scoffed, arms folded, not bothering to comment sooner. Alistair sighed, gesturing back to her scope. **"What's happening?"**

Laura realigned her sights, getting a rather decent view of the staggering scientist.

 **"It's about.. to go down.."** She whispered almost to herself.

* * *

 **You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you**  
 **You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you**

She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen such information scrawled across her screen. It was hard to find stuff on Umbrella.. let alone as deep as this went. Conspiracies were rather curious to study and it made sense everything that was happening and that had occurred since the start. It all clicked into place, a big picture that she began to see.

She had stepped away from it years ago, not interested in dabbling in something she had escaped from. She studied the tree she had designed to catalog the incoming information, stolen from one of Red Queen's servers. What the notorious Albert Wesker and Sergei Vladimir failed to realize was.. there were three primary supercomputers. Red Queen, White Queen.. and Gold King. He was an older and more secured supercomputer stationed in a private Umbrella lab little knew about. The location was classified top secret by both Spencer AND Ashford, locked away once they created Red and White. Back then he had been rather basic, but she had improved him over the years to be modernized and far greater than both Red and White put together.

He had data concerning Project W and everything leading up to the creation of the T-Virus through Progenitor. Only reason she knew how to access him was because she had been one of it's creators. To think a child at that time capable of such advanced technology.. it was insane to consider. Gold King was one of her earlier achievements. Her position currently was her current prize. To think she was this high in the government.

A smile creased her face.

 **You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said**  
 **Please don't forget**

She glanced to the holographic image of Gold King standing a few feet away. He was a tall black haired man with golden-white eyes, a pristine white tank beneath what looked like a biker jacket, black jeans hugging his legs. He was easily five foot nine, his arms folded as he studied her.

 ** _What are you planning?_** His cool, velvet-airy voice filtered into the room. His holographic lips never moved.

She arched a brow to the seemingly human creation. He astounded her at times with his ever curiosity and understanding. He was beyond his time, beyond that of the children that was Red and White holograms.

 **"Just watch.."** She tapped a few keys, shifted a little lever on the keyboard that wasn't physical. It was just as he was. She circled a button and adjusted a few things.

Heartbeats entered the monitor's focus, taking front to all the other things up. She lowered them all quickly and maximized this screen to study the life information. It contained the status concerning all the viral survivors and Umbrella former affiliates.. even the test subjects, including herself.

 **All my friends are heathens. Take it slow**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**

The screen began to go haywire. **"Oh, this is _interesting_."** She mused as Gold King stepped over to see what she was looking at. He tilted his head, orbs taking in the information displayed. **"It seems one of our primaries is down."** She shoved Alex's info to the side, studying the rest. **"Poor Alex. But Birkin's status.. is erratic. It's fluctuating at a higher level than healthy."** Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms.

 _ **Miss?**_ She ignored Gold King, studying the new information intently.

 **"It seems.. the little birds have rebelled against their better. Alistair and Laura, I expected as much."** She pushed her rolling chair away from her desk to move to a side table that had a microscope with a set of vials hanging from a glass holder. **"This doesn't concern me yet. I just need _her_. I need the specimen Alex has kept hidden for so long."**

 _ **Are you speaking of the infected redheaded Redfield woman Alex Wesker procured five years ago?**_ Gold King politely asked, stepping over to watch her carefully. The emotionless creation unblinkingly observed the way she moved with such grace. She glanced up from scanning a petri dish of a strange black-ish red liquid.

She nodded, spinning to return to her computer. She lowered the health status' and brought up a sheet of various data. She scanned it mindlessly, picking out key-points that she needed to focus on. She tapped certain parts, bringing them out to store in a separate file.

 **Please don't make any sudden moves**  
 **You don't know the half of the abuse**

 **"Gold King."**

 _ **Yes, miss?**_

 **"Place a call to Ulrich Lorenzo."** She paused to study her supercomputer's holographic pale face, golden-white eyes meeting pure golden ones. **"It's time to prepare to pull ourselves from the shadows. I won't require the government much longer."** She gave a small smile, golden eyes flashing with a strange emotion.

 _ **As you wish, miss Eliza.**_ Gold King turned and vanished, allowing her to focus back on her work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : As reminded by _AngelicRiver_ I went back and fixed chapter 12, Leon's part, to express a bit about Chris' wound. It had slipped my mind indeed and I can't believe I forgot it. xD With so much going on and about to happen it kinda.. got forgotten that he was also injured during that time. I didn't want to touch too much on it considering he was more worried about his sister than himself, hence why it'll be just noticed by Leon's part. And you are welcome, _AngelicRiver_ , I'm glad you asked! Yea, HUNK's technically a subject, but he's actually not part of the Wesker Children. He's more of one of the prototypes that didn't work out, if that makes any sense. I believe Claire's part will give some insight about Alex, but whether or not Alex is truly dead.. is in the air. Do enjoy! * _This is also the longest chapter yet!_ *

* * *

Wesker felt _something_ he hadn't felt in a long time, despite the situation. William had been a friend, he considered. Whoever this was standing before him was certainly not the man he had accepted into his daily life on a comfortable and tolerable level. Staged or not. He didn't want to think on that. But when a shot smacked into William's skull, causing the man to spin.. Wesker felt a foreign emotion bubbling. Concern.

Concern for his once friend. He tensed as William began to thrash around, a shriek erupting from the throat of the man he once thought he knew.

 **" _GYAAAHHHHPPFFF!_ "** Pure pain took hold of the brown-haired infected as he gripped his skull.

 **"You should have stayed dead."** Wesker said blankly, forcing his body to step closer (considering the pain he was in) to jabbed his hand through the man's chest. He coiled his fingers around the nearest organ and yanked, tossing whatever it was without a glance into the river. It splashed as William gazed at him with tears streaming down his face.

 **"Al I'm.. sorry.. Please.. I was born.. a _monster_.. let me.. die one.."** He collapsed to his knees as Wesker approached, towering over the infected.

He felt pity stirring in his chest. **"You will die as the memory of you I had.. not this corruption."** He coldly said as he lifted his arm, watching the soft smile his friend gave. He waited, studying the expression.. before plunging the fingertips deep into his friend's throat. William gurgled as blood oozed from the wound and the life slowly faded from his friend's eyes. **"Rest this time.. old friend."** He decapitated his former friend, watching in silence as the body dropped to the grassy ground.

He lowered his head, momentary taking a second to steady himself. His only friend.. had been a lie. He had been again used and manipulated to suit another. He cracked his knuckles. Anger filled his veins.

 **"That _blasted_ old man.."** He snarled under his breath, cursing the very name of Spencer, the man at the root. He still seemed to have a hold on Wesker's life.. now with the revealed corruption of his only friend.

He considered the still corpse of William Birkin. His thoughts turned to poor Sherry, under his wing and out of the government's custody. He wouldn't reveal any of this to her. She didn't need to know. She would need that image she had of her father.. as bad as that memory was this would be far more tainted. And he had no interest in putting his godchild through that. There was no benefit to it and would just cause unnecessary issues.

He turned and trudged away, walking quietly through the forest he had come in through to get to this place. The scent of blood met his senses. He turned his head to see an injured deer a few feet away. His golden eyes flashed before he paid it no mind. He wasn't in the mood for his primal state to kick in, not now.

 **"I half expected it to go differently than it did."** A cool voice filled the air, causing Wesker to turn to glare at the man casually leaning against a tree with a cigar in his mouth, lit and he inhaled. **"But I'm glad it ended the way it did. I'm sorry about your friend, for what it's worth."**

 **"Your apology is unnecessary and unwelcome."** Wesker smoothly quipped.

Krauser lifted his hands, a sad smile on the brute's face. **"I meant no disrespect, sir. I'm just sayin'."**

 **"Prepare the car."** The blonde didn't say anything further on the topic, mentally stewing over it for hours on the car ride to the airport. From there they flew back to the local city before driving again, this time heading back to their mutual point. Wesker casually paid the man more-so for his help before departing to retreat to his private base.

From then on.. Wesker began to get darker. He began to show a more ruthless edge to his persona, caring even less for others around him. He didn't hesitant or play as he used to, he didn't toy around. He became a much more.. bitter version of who he used to be. Krauser was keen to press, but Wesker would shoot him down, brushing him aside with idle threats and the occasional bruise if not stopped. Krauser stopped prodding.

And Wesker moved on.

* * *

She sat on a couch, her legs beneath her as she leaned on the armrest, studying the TV with her face cupped in her propped hand. **"Mmm..."** She almost dozed off, snapping awake when she nearly tumbled into the floor.

It had been a year.. a year since her release from the control of another, from under Alex's thumb. She shifted her legs out from under her and rose, padding over in her PJs to the kitchen. She wasn't.. particularly hungry anymore, but she have to eat every now and then. She wasn't hungry at the moment, but the human custom was ingrained into her.

She fixed a bowl of cereal, sitting at the kitchen table before mindlessly chewing on the bland taste she could no longer properly enjoy.

Chris and Jill had gotten their own place half a year ago. It was weird having a married couple living in her apartment. They fabricated some story about her escaping from Louisville six years ago and going into hiding. It worked for the most part and she even got her job back with TerrraSave. She wore contacts to hide her eye color.

She stepped down when they offered her an ambassador position between TS and the B.S.A.A. That required a lot of field work like she used to do and she felt exhausted from that kind of stuff, especially after losing a big chunk of her life because of it. Her coworkers threw a BIG party for her, a lot of them were still there, plus a few newer faces she began to socialize with casually.

It felt.. nice to be back.. yet at the same time she felt the shadows of those five years in secret captivity drawing on her. Sometimes she'd hear voices around and when she'd turn she would greet just empty air. There was no Alex to haunt her anymore, certain she had ended his tyranny.

But.. she also felt uncertain as if something more was left. As if it all hadn't ended that day a year ago. She finished her dish and washed it, retrieving a glass of milk before returning to her TV. Just as she was about to sit her phone rang, alerting her. She walked to it and lifted her cell, opening it to press it to her ear. She didn't even glance to the ID, figuring it was Chris, Jill or perhaps even Leon.

 **"Redfield residence."**

 **"I do have the right number."** A smooth voice drawled from the other end, sending every hair on her body on edge. That voice..

 **"W-who is this?"** She hoped.. no, she prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

Half a heartbeat. **"I think you know."** A low chuckle as she glared at the wall behind her TV, slumping down into the couch cushions. **"I have been meaning to contact you in regards to what happened one year ago."** He coolly continued, not waiting for her input. **"I wish to thank you. You removed a very.. tricky obstacle in my path and if not for you getting involved to the extent you did I would have never discovered another thorn."**

A sigh oddly escaped his lips. She decided to speak up, **"I don't want your thanks. I lost five YEARS of my life without my memories."** A pause. **"Lose my number."**

 **"Miss Redfield."** His tone caused her to stop, deathly serious. **"You are infected. Whether you realize it or not.. you will eventually be a target for the government and greedy humans. The minute you slip up.. a hospital trip.. blood leak.. you have the potential to start another Raccoon City.. or Louisville. Your coworkers won't think differently just because of something petty like friendship. They will turn on you if your secret is discovered."**

His words sent a chill through her. **"This is brought up why?"** She snorted. **"Don't think you can try an Alex and weasel your way into having some kind of hold over me."** She got up and stomped into her kitchen area, blankly pacing the room for no reason.

She could hear the smirk in his voice. **"If I wanted some kind of 'hold' I wouldn't have to try very hard. I'm merely commenting on something you will have to live with. You no longer live with worries over simple things. Your status is your concern. And you, just as I, have the potential to mutate. Despite your views, Miss Redfield.. you and I aren't much different anymore."** The line clicked and she gawked at the device. The nerve on that man!

She closed it and tossed it onto her couch, slumping down into the floor to lean against the seat cushions.

She reached underneath the cushion to retrieve two books, the top one given to her a few days after she had returned home for the first time. She was grateful Chris had kept her rent up and her stuff in great condition. This book contained information that Alex had given Chris. The bottom book, she set the first one down, contained information that Alex had kept for himself. His personal diary, stolen so long ago before they had even left his base. Blood stained the cover and the edges, but didn't thankfully damage any of the actual context.

She lazily flipped through them, having already devoured their words and numbers. One thing really struck out at her suddenly.

For some reason she didn't.. recall this page. It was the final page in the book, one kinda stuck to the prior and she had never really noticed it. She freed the page from the other and began to read the words written elegantly on the page:

 _A wicked mix. I cannot comprehend it's solution. It seems.. relative and yet.. sophisticated. Was it planned? Should I side with superiority? He is corrupted. Just as his master. Yet with this knowledge comes the contradiction. Am I any better?_

 _Viral mutation is inevitable in this day and age. With Umbrella's wings spread wide the world is engulfed by it's shadow. It is stained by it's creations, carved into a hollow remnant of a once great company. It is emptied and cruel.. a world unfit for such a rose._

 _She was.. much more than I had ever hoped. She had the power to be my salvation. She had the capability.. to do so much, to be my equal. And yet all she cared about was others, never herself. She was selfless.. and genuine. She was pure, unsuited for the darkness I wrapped myself in. She was.. unique. I could see why my brother sought her. She had the power to grace even the cruelest of men. When thought heartless she showed the light._

 _But I know the truth._

 _She will be my downfall._

 _Something is going to trigger her memory in a few days and I will lose her. But when considered.. did I really ever have her? She was just a hollowed shell, memory-less.. and different._

 _She, in the end, will kill me. And crazily I will allow it. Because I have finished my mission. I was never meant to spread the virus. That's truly not what I wanted.. but I needed the rest to view that. I needed that lie, that mask, that facade.. Just as I needed her touch. She was special. I am a deprived soul. I was basing myself on the Wesker curse, pitched with viral enhancement and a thirst for power.. But I was different._

 _I was not TRULY corrupted._

 _I pretended to be. I fooled the world. I fooled my comrades.. I fooled my associates.. my employees.. my siblings.. and even her. Because she could never accept me. I knew that from the start, as much as I denied it. I wanted a false reality. And I got it. For such a short period.. Five years didn't last long. Yet it was not to my expectations. She was not who she had been in that time period, a product of her infection.. and memory loss._

 _She changed.. and anger stewed. It stayed hidden, lurking until the day she would recall everything.. when she'd no longer look at me for answers. When she'd look on me with hatred.. and rejection._

She turned to the back of the page, continuing to read, her brows knitted.

 _I grew up in a world in which I only knew violence. My father was an alcoholic scientist who abused us. I allowed Albert to think I hated him for the death of Nathaniel, but I secretly praised him. He did what I could never do. He destroyed our demon, the monkey on the family back. Poor Laura though. She had it far worse, twisted and tainted, not repairable. I could never save her. She didn't want it, I could tell in her eyes. She was just as hungry as our brother. Just as blood thirsty. Just as cruel.. and heartless._

 _When I was very young my mother once told me a very curious statement. I thought it was ridiculous as I grew up. But it now makes perfect sense. Apparently Abraham Lincoln had said it back in his time. He said that you can always lie to others and hide your actions from them.. but you can not fool yourself. That statement holds so much power over me now._

 _My mother had been a wise woman. Primarily the reason she had been brought into the Wesker Children project as a scientist assistant. But she was very manipulative and cunning in a good way. Eventually she just.. vanished one day.. and years later it became apparent that Spencer had her killed back then._

 _But this is the past. And I do not ponder the ifs and buts. What happened cannot be changed. Nor do I wish to change it. I lived my life. It's time that..._

 _You lived yours, Claire._

 _Despite what you must think of me.. I was never the demon you saw in Albert. I was just.. acting a role I had been given. You are a beautiful rose among weeds.. and I have bestowed you a gift that will keep you from disease, that will keep you from being hurt. T-Dara is not a monster.. it is actually so much more. You are the cure, that much I do believe in this world. You are the key to man's evolution.. but not through the means of force. I learned that._

 _If I do not feel love for you.. then I do not understand this pain in my chest, this stark ache when I think on you. You are alike nothing I have ever encountered. Pained and scarred, changed and twisted.. I still see the flicker of humanity that many lose in their life. You are genuine.. and you care for others._

 _I have set aside a good amount of money in your name. I wanted for the day when I could give you so much beyond that of just a viral enhancement, as cliche and petty as you might think that is with what your brother preaches about it being bad (which it's truly not - this virus does not change who YOU are, only you can).. I still considered you would want a normal.. human life.. so money will never be a problem for you. HUNK will deliver to you a special package from me a year after my death, to make sure that you and your group have time to work out something new for the future._

 _Please continue to be genuine, my dear. It is stunning. And it's what truly makes you.. unique.. and a true person._

She touched her face, oddly enough finding tears on her cheeks.

Alex was not the man she had thought he was. He was just a puppet being controlled by someone else. He was another manipulated soul Umbrella had it's teeth in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : _AngelicRiver_ \- Alex might be alive, he might be dead. We won't know unless something happens. :P I don't think the act of William actually betraying him was all that shocking to him because to him, back then, it was real and he considered the scientist a friend. I think Wesker's.. more tormented by the fact that Spencer was behind it all, that the man had yet another chain around his neck, yanking on him from wherever he is. I think that's what really is going on in the blonde's mind in terms of that situation. That's why he told him before he killed him that he was going to remember him as he was, not with this treachery and to rest, presuming to then curse Spencer's name.

Claire's pretty smart in terms of how she views things. While she doesn't view him as good or evil with this new knowledge.. she now sees him more of like another puppet, twisted by Umbrella. Another broken man. I mean, you can't really blame a dog who's owner beats him every day and he ends up biting someone. It's kind of like that, you tend to blame the owner ("you raised him wrong!" type comments). And because you asked that question this chapter will include a bit about the shooter. I was debating whether or not to mention anything concerning the shooter and whatnot, but I shall. It won't make much sense with how I've written it, but that's intended. It'll make sense later. :3 Enjoy.~ We're also going to start seeing some new characters start to pop up.

 _SO I MESSED UP LOL. I realized I put HUNK in this chapter instead of Krauser! I apologize for the mixup! It's been fixed, I dunno why I wrote it as HUNK when I knew Krauser was the one assigned to him. Derpy brain._

 **The lyrics** : _Room To Breathe_ by You Me At Six.

* * *

 **I feel a little lost in this world**  
 **I try a little noise and choke**

Paperwork was easy.. but certainly time consuming. A cringe caused him to pause as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, lifting his shirt to study the healed scar at his side. A gift from a traitor.. a once friend. Since then he learned to guard himself much better.

Yet.. if all that had never happened he likely wouldn't have gotten his sister back. So he was happy to endure the events of a year ago if it meant bringing Claire home. And she was where she belonged. She seemed.. like her old self, so eager to learn, so eager to help others. They fabricated a huge story and she returned to work. He persuaded her to do less.. risky stuff. But he could see the times she'd peer off blankly.. or the deep looks she'd sometimes get.

Jill and him had gotten a house together and was eager to fill it with memories. They ended up adopting this little boy that had lost his parents a few months prior and had been shuffled out from an abusive foster home. His name was Patrick and he was a very smart kid. Jill decided to stay home to take care of him while Chris continued his position at B.S.A.A. He still had his partner by his side at times, but she was in the reserved department and didn't see much field work now-a-days.

Hell.. they didn't really have a lot to do anymore. Ever since that day things viral-wise began to calm down. No more big leaks, no more terror threats, no more zombies.. or monsters of hell. At least not yet.

 **I've honestly never felt this alone  
Oh, I just need someone**

 **"Can't I call you dad yet?"** The boy reminded him of a lot of himself growing up. Very spunky and full of life. He turned from the dining room table stacked high with papers and peered to the young boy with a baseball glove in one hand, a ball in the other. A lopsided grin was plastered onto the 14 year old's face.

 **"When I earn that right you're more than welcome to."** He sternly said with a chuckle.

Patrick could tell his adopted guardians were much nicer than his previous ones. They made sure he had everything he needed and was enrolled in the local school system.

The brat's face lit up cheekily and he mischievously wiggled his brows. **"Well, not if mom has a boy..~"** He darted off with a giggle, causing Chris to raise his brows.

Boy?

Wait...

Did that _mean_..

His face scrunched as he pushed away from the table, briskly walking into the bedroom where he knew Jill lurked, organizing their closet.

 **I need a little room to breathe  
You're making this hard for me**

 **"Are you _pregnant_?"** He blurted out, not even bothering to beat around the bush or small talk.

She seemed startled, pausing to glance to him. Her cheeks flushed and she made a 'tsk' noise. **"That boy can't keep his mouth shut, I bet. Was supposed to be a much grander surprise rather than a kid spoiling it."** She smirked as he stepped over.

His face held complete shock as he threw his arms around her, not squeezing her too tightly as he lifted her up into his arms. He kissed her neck tenderly and then her, smiling brightly. **"I'm so excited!"** He twirled her, literally beaming with his excitement.

She gave a very gentle grin, basking in his emotions along with her own. It was nice to see Chris happy for once.

 **"So am I!"**

* * *

 **When all I need is to be set free  
I need a little time to think**

 **"I'm not quite sure.. how I feel about this."**

He was met by mute silence from the blonde as he pulled the bag from his pocket.

Krauser lifted the baggie with what looked like a bloody bullet inside. **"Despite what you think I did some research on this round. It's from a McMillan TAC-416 sniper rifle."** He jiggled the baggie, watching the bullet move. **"This round in _particular_ -"**

Albert Wesker's eyes narrowed at this knowledge, not even bothering to come to terms with whoever had helped kill his once best friend, only grateful it had halted him from attempting something that would result in his untimely demise.

 **"I do not care to hear the words you seem eager to preach, Krauser, and lest you wish to find yourself killed by a bullet alike I would suggest you _end_ this topic."**

Krauser blinked for a second before nodding, tucking the bullet away. He had been about to tell him just WHO had killed the man based on the fingerprints found on the casing, but Wesker didn't seem to care.

Krauser shrugged and turned, leaving Wesker to his own devices.

* * *

 **And if you ever will love me**  
 **Then all I need is a little room to breathe**

Wesker felt some measure of annoyance at Krauser digging into William's shooter, but at the same time his curiosity piqued. He had never felt the desire to press it further. He had much.. bigger issues to deal with. He had the only sample of the T-Dara from Alex in his body. Even with such in his veins he was unable to recreate it or make more without the notes or a base. It was like having water with no container to put it in nor create more.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, eagerly halting the flood of unwanted memories he knew would surface. He squashed them as fast as they came, brushing those pesky reminders to where they _belonged_ \- the recesses of his mind.

Wesker had enough problems to deal with, he didn't want to tack 'troubled thoughts' to that list. He didn't need a mental breakdown to even whisk his head into disarray, he needed focus. He needed.. clarity.

Claire. For some reason that name rang in his head, halting his very thought process with the mental image of the infected redhead.

There was no way that he could stop what he knew would eventually come. He needed to remove her brother.. and that would also mean destroying her. She was a risk. A problem. An actual threat now.

His body bristled with anticipation of that meeting.

 **I've been through and seen a lot**  
 **Left at the bottom and the top**

Standing proud before her as she collapsed, blood spilling from the deep gash he'd deliver across her chest to the point that bone was revealed (or maybe to Chris as she watched). Perhaps decapitation was the only means to truly kill her now. He'd have to see just what her breaking point was.

Or.. perhaps.. he could reverse the stem, fix the problem entirely without necessarily killing her. He doubted that would work, as intigrated into her body as the virus would be by now. A certain part of him ached at the idea of killing her, as if not pleased with such a thought. Something inside of him clicked, as if some thought just made sense.. or perhaps he realized something. It was unsure.

He pushed open the door to find a retreating Krauser, the brute eager to likely get away from the tempered blonde.

 **"Krauser."** He called, causing the military man to turn to tilt his head at him. **"If but one moment to spare."** He saw the eyebrow arch and could tell that the silence was his cue to continue. **"Before you depart I wish to ask you a question."**

 **"What would that be sir?"** The soldier slipped on his cool exterior, resorting to his polite distance he usually favored.

 **"Something just.. caused me to pause in consideration."** He retrieved some object from his pocket, his gloved hand tossing it to the man.

 **We're on borrowed time, but time isn't enough**  
 **I'm just trying to be the best me I can be**

Krauser caught the scrap, holding it up to the light to study the strange symbol drawn onto the material. It wasn't actually paper. It felt more like a strange cloth. On the center was a crudely sharp drawing of the Umbrella logo scribbled with _DEATH TO THIEVES_ beneath it. Instead of the usual red and white logo Wesker was familiar with, and Krauser, the red had been replaced with black while the letters of that phrase were drawn in what looked like blood.

 **"If you're so eager to discover more.. then start there."** Wesker relented, finally delving into that curiosity he had never sated, that he had starved for a year. **"Find out _everything_ you can about it."**

 **"Where did you get this?"**

 **"From an old.. friend."** Wesker answered briefly.

Krauser peered back up to Wesker's stern face before nodding, turning to go tend to the new mission assigned to him clearly. He knew Wesker would pay for the information he would retrieve.

 **Oh when I fall down, it's just me and the ground**  
 **I am no king, I have no throne**

Albert Wesker watched his ally go, his mind drawing a literal blank for the first time. He began to consider many alternatives, one of which involved Claire joining him. Psychological manipulation was rather easy.. especially when you excelled at it with a college degree in the art. He turned away, walking silently to his make-shift room. It consisted more of just a bed, a bookshelf with some old files, a desk with a laptop situated on it, a chair, a door leading to the bathroom, and an antique looking musical machine he recalled as a record player. His father had one as a child and he had grown to detest the device. Yet he did not strive to damage or remove the piece, leaving it as a remnant of this room's last occupant.

He was only here for anther week, at worst, until he situated back to his actual private home in a more.. tree-filled place.

He took a seat at the desk, opened his laptop, cracked his knuckles and neck, then proceeded to key up a new file he would need for later. He had.. a lot of work to cover until the move.

And the best part was.. he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

 **I need a little room to breathe**  
 **You're making this hard for me**

 _*The root of all evil is but the root itself, left to thrive in a tainted environment, festering with disease while vermin slither across it's top. I cannot ponder the means to this reality, shaped bitterly like a jagged knife across an innocent's flesh. Torn asunder, cut and cracked, bleeding. The world is a mad house and we are the tormented. We view the perception as perceived and we take it not as a grain of salt, but as a block of cold metal. Eager to please we latch onto affection and false hope, clinging to a corrupted people.. While men destroy creations and create monsters.*_

The hand caressed the page, a sniffle of laughter escaping the reader.

 **"This man was a genius. He knew the cruel truth of our world."**

The page was turned, eyes eagerly engulfing each word, each sentence, each paragraph hungrily, as if parched of this curious context.

 _*Stifled, chained and sealed, we're bound to nothing and yet everything free. Confined in lies and wretched twist. We thrash against our conscious, tenderly wrapped and touched with a razor's edge, dancing upon the crescent moon's tip as we ponder the night's longing gaze. The sun burns and yet saves the lost soul, hoping for another catastrophe to become propaganda to a dark society in which we sell our souls to the devil.. who is but human. You see, we are not morally right.. we are justifiably wrong, observing a world through dirty glasses stained with the blood of another. We lack the wisdom to escape this thirty foot hole we've dug and yet able to crawl out at any second, the hours ticking by like rolling pins.*_

 _*You see.. I am not wrong. You lash against what you don't know, accusing another of a sin you've created.. that you've committed.. and that you've hidden, trapped in a string of false realities. False dreams, where one man can rule peacefully.. while another dreams of ruling humanity to hell, where the licking flames burn flesh from skin.*_

 **When all I need is to be set free**  
 **I need a little time to think**

 _*You and I are no different. You preach a religion man built to garner sins behind a cloth, justified by a god you created. I do not perceive your world through your eyes, but through the knowledge I've gained from a twisted mirage. A broken, shattered mirror gives me truth. That through this image humanity sees.. they are leading a life not worth living, denying others who differ, others who do not bow to their will. We are all slaves to a damaged world.*_

 _*We value death to honor a degree, defacing life as casualties. We view life as trivial, yet when perished we begin to see the wrong. But unable to stop. The cycle of damnation continues to burn, a thousand times hotter each time the whip lashes into the skin. Deep rivers of blood ooze from the wounded backs of man who slave away their time, their home, their family, their lives, to a menial task unsuited for a flurishing world. We drown in our tears, we bath in our blood.. and we consider our acts morally ok.*_

 _*Heh, humanity is warped. We do not understand the lives we were given, the paradise we rush to destroy with fires, spills, metal and toxins. We build cities atop forests, we crush mountains into grain and we consider our acts beneficial.. when in reality we are like fire eating away slowly at a tree.. Our worldly tree will wither and when it does death will be our greatest blessing, so easily forgotten in our timeless and temperamental struggle of society's creations.*_

 _*The world is a mad house and we are the tormented.*_

Fingers delicately touched the book, a mute smile splattered across the tan face.

The door creaked over, causing him to glance. **"Sir.. I apologize for interrupting but.. you have Miss Eliza on the phone."** A male voice pipped up from in the hallway.

He sighed. **"I will tend to her."** He stood, setting the book down, marker set into place as he turned to walk to the door. He accepted the phone and pressed it to his ear.

 **And if you ever will love me**  
 **Then all I need is a little room to breathe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : So I thought to clarify something that totally slipped my mind. In this story Albert's status with TriCell is different. He doesn't get with them to create Uroboros (since in this story he doesn't need it nor shots to stay stable as he has T-Dara in him). So it'll be an altered version of that. Wesker doesn't do the plans he did in the game, Chris and Jill don't find him, he still kills Spencer, but Jill is undamaged in this story and not a puppet. He gets with TriCell to recreate T-Dara. It's also not directly after 5 (as I originally stated in part 1, which I've did some small edits to because of story reasoning). So instead of 5 happening in 2009, like in the game, some of the game events happens in roughly 2016. I pushed ahead in time for this story to make sense. I do hope you enjoy. :3

 _Also one of the longest chapters yet. I've already figured out the ending to some extent, written out the last chapter, just have to bridge the gap to it._

 **The lyrics** : _Untraveled Road_ by Thousand Foot Krutch.

* * *

 **Hold on for a second, if words can be weapons  
Then what I say can effect it, they're not just words on a record**

With his master defeated Erkal had made himself rather scarce, along with a few of the other followers, the ones Alistair didn't kill immediately. The Frenchman was quite livid towards his former leaders. Yet.. deep down.. it was not truly as surprising as it had originally felt. They were wolves in sheep skin, parading as common and trustworthy.

He twiddled the phone between his fingers, feeling the smooth metal as he drew his concentration to outside his mind. He needed to make a phone call. To a very.. particular male.

To be honest he wanted revenge.. and he wouldn't rest until the thieving bastard and the conniving bitch were both dead. That was what pushed him to hit the green button, hearing the rings as he pressed it to his ear.

Ever prompt the man picked up on the second ring, **" _Whom might this be?_ "**

He kept a smile from his voice. **"Monsieur Wesker, it 'as been quite a long time, ya? As time would say.. we are not as.. enemies."**

 **" _My, it's Alex's lackey. I would never have expected._ "** A snort echoed, a very un-Wesker-like thing to be heard. **"S _o to what pleasure do I owe this call to?_ "**

 **And I can choose to respect it, or choose to infect it  
But once it hits the water, it's too late to be selective**

 **"We are.. not so different, no? Infected.. powerful. I am but a.. servant, my masta' is gone, I 'ave lit'le ta' be."** Erkal paused, carefully considering the words he chose to use. **"The few 'n I wish'n to be unda' your command, mm."**

 **" _So what you're telling me is you wish to be under my_ employ _.. why?_ "** A low amount of interest was in Wesker's carefully guarded tone, his smooth drawl filtering to his ears.

 **"We want someone to 'elp us destroy 'er and 'im. Problem is.. findin' 'em."**

 **" _Whom?_ "** Albert Wesker prompted, curiosity leaking through his tone.

 **"Laura and Alista', the traita's."**

 **" _Never thought I'd see the mighty Erkal crawling to me._ "** A sneer came with Wesker's voice, causing Erkal to grit his teeth.

 **"Unitin' against 'a common enemy is not crawlin'."** Erkal smirked then.

 **" _Then.. you must first do something for me. I require some assistance with dealing with an old.. acquaintance. I will send you the coordinates._ "**

* * *

 **'Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up  
To make armies put their hands up and watch whole nations stand up**

HUNK had gone off the radar since the day his employer was supposedly killed. He had completed all his tasks and paid well in advance as if.. Alex knew the outcome. But he expected he'd be finding himself among the shadows again. He had no intent on working for another Wesker again, at least not any time soon. He had kept his word to Alex though about taking care of Claire. He had delivered the package to her a few days prior and she had thanked him for it surprisingly. And yet.. a grin split his face, his hand pausing in shaving a bearded chin.

It had been a year.

A year.

Hard to imagine right?

He rinsed the razor, finishing up before patting down his face. A flawless shave, as ever. He cleaned up the sink and put away the stuff before turning, freezing. A glint caught his eye. He turned to study his reflection again, examining the scar lingering across his face. It touched from just above his eyebrow, slicing down over his left eye to touch the center of his cheek.

A gift from the rather crafty Oliver Faust, the one who had survived the longest.

You see.. the reason they never answered Leon. Only dead bodies remained. HUNK had taken down the first, Aiden Tackett. He had to admit, out of all of them, this was the easiest kill. A knife to the back dropped the man, but the neck snapping from jerking hands was the finale. Von had taken out Victor Walker, who had the basic resistance in play. He ended up breaking the soldier's knee, then slitting his throat.

The last one was the hardest. HUNK took on Oliver. It had been an intense fight, the man was well guarded and quite the opponent. He was skilled in hand to hand, using his arms as the perfect defense, his hands the perfect strike. He had snagged HUNK's knife and ended up slicing this scar, as he didn't have his mask on for once. But in the end..

 **It's one belief, one spark, one faith and one restart**  
 **And we can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart**

A smirk creased his face at the memory of delivering a kick to the man's back, shoving him into a tree before he planted his dagger right into the back of his neck, pinning him to the tree. He twisted a bit before yanking it out, watching the gurgling body collapse to the ground.

He gently thumbed the edge beneath his eye. It had healed rather nicely, not quite as jagged as it used to be, but it gave him a very edgy look. Like a war veteran. Someone not to really mess with.. but he was pretty sure his title would already suffice in that area, haha.

He left his bathroom, eagerly stepping into the hallway outside of his sleeping quarters. The sound of footsteps skittered by as a lab rat rushed past him, nearly bumping into his arm. The brunette apologized before slipping out of view.

He didn't mind living here. It was in an old Umbrella compound in Germany that he hid out of sight. He was off the grid, after all, and this was one of the facilities Wesker never personally came to. Ada occasionally appeared, but.. that was pretty much it.

His cell phone rang and he lifted the device to see an unknown number flashing on his screen. Who was calling him?

* * *

 **So stand up, shout it out, and put 'em in the air if you like it loud  
We only got one shot, so let's make it count, it's a take down, nobody can stop us now**

Her head was bowed to a form seated in a grand chair several feet away and above her up some stairs. She was kneeling, a hand clasped atop her raised knee, her eyes closed as she awaited further instructions.

 **"I was quite _pleased_ with the outcome. I never suspected his survival.. but his death would always be inevitable. Birkin was resilient after all."**

His words... The sick bastard.. He spoke slowly, with a shaky and yet stern voice, humor laced in every word, even as a chuckle followed the statement.

Her head bent lower, her eyes flickering open to study the marble flooring. **"I did what you demanded of me."** She bit, not moving from her position.

 **"That you did.. and for that your fate is much clearer.. but only by a fraction.."** His words caused her head to jerk up, eyes widening as she studied his frowning face.. one she once thought kind and sincere. **"You also _failed_ to complete your objective."**

 **"What do you mean I failed?! I killed your precious target! I _destroyed_ your cherished Birkin-"**

 **"Birkin wasn't the target I intended for you to kill."** He was quick to quip, a scowl forming.

Her eyes narrowed. **"I still succeeded."** She snarled out.

 **Stand up, shout it out, sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out**  
 **And before we depart, let's leave a mark 'cause light shines brighter in the dark**

He snorted, stroking the armrest of his chair. **"Your objective was the death of Wesker."**

 **"Alex is _dead_! Perhaps not by my actions, but _HE DIED_! Redfield killed him!"**

 **"Alex's death would have been a small victory. But. He still lives. They both do."**

Her eyes widened again and she rose swiftly to her feet, fists clenching. **"What the hell do you mean by that?"**

 **"Everything was in accordance to bring HER out.. but it crumbled."** Ozwell E. Spencer muttered beneath his breath as he peered toward the window, studying the rain beating against the colored glass.

 **"Everything worked out! I tricked Albert into finding Birkin, I tricked him into killing the bratty scientist! It was arranged for Claire Redfield to be sent to meet her brother, knowing full well she'd escape before even arriving and getting there on her own! It was KNOWN she'd kill Alex because she'd get angry and unable to control her new capabilities! What do you mean Alex is ALIVE? HUNK confirmed that Claire snapped his neck-"**

He slammed his fists down onto the chair arm, a growl rippling from his old throat. **"LISTEN TO ME, YOU IMBECILE!"** At this her mouth shut and she focused on him with wide eyes. **"You failed to destroy EITHER Wesker, Albert and Alex still live. Did you really think a NECK SNAP would be Alex's finale? The man is infected much like his brother! The objective was to destroy ALL three while also luring HER out! Must I remind you just what is at STAKE for you?"**

 **When we scream, our lips don't make a sound  
We march with feet on solid ground  
We walk, where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road**

She remained silent for a second.

He inhaled sharply and leaned back, a cool exterior taking hold now. **"I'm offering you ONE final chance to remedy this. If you fail I will kill him and it'll be on your hands that you were UNABLE TO FINISH YOUR GOD DAMN MISSION."** He seethed, reeling it back in though with a breath. **"I expected better from you. I never expected BLATANT failure from the only one that still lingers in my presence."**

 **"NOT of my own free will, you _twisted bastard_!"** She jabbed a finger in his direction, tears began to stream down her face. **"YOU ARE USING ME, I'm just a puppet for you! I can't even get the justification of KILLING your ass because you have my son!-"**

 **" _Lord Spencer, you have company!_ "** A voice hissed through the speakers hidden somewhere above.

He made shooing gestures with his fingertips. **"Leave. We will continue this _later_."**

She slipped out the side door and left Spencer alone to wait.

* * *

 **So hold on for a moment, if we're not scared of opponents**  
 **Then with what we have we can own it, we'll just plant the seed and keep growin' it**

The sound of the door creaking open alerted Spencer to a new presence coming into the room. A single set of eyes turned to show shock as in walked the devil himself.

 **"My. What a curious _surprise_."** The smooth drawl of Albert Wesker spoke carefully as he strolled deliberately into the room, as if he owned it.

Spencer narrowed his eyes to the blonde. **"I was wondering when you'd return to me."**

A snort escaped Wesker as he shook his head. **"You act as if I have some place beneath you."** He linked his arms at the base of his back as he locked eyes with the founder of Umbrella, glasses hiding those golden orbs.

 **"You are my creation considering I made you, I believe that to always hold ground despite your _delusions_ of freedom."** He coughed, clearing his throat. **"The Wesker Children was to be a new superior breed of humans given birth by the Progenitor Virus! They would be entrusted with endless potential."**

 **"Are you saying I was manufactured?"** A hint of anger slid into Wesker's voice as he tensed as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

 **And when the light shines in the mornin', they'll still be wakin' up yawning**  
 **But we'll be smilin' like we expected, with sweet victory one method**

 **"I was to become a god.. creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings. However, all was lost with Raccoon City... Despite that setback, your creation still holds great significance."** He slowly stands, his voice trailing for a moment as he considered the past. **"Now my candle burns dimly. Ironic, isn't it?"** A smile. **"For one who has the right to be a god! To face his own _mortality_..."**

Wesker studied the man even more as he carefully removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. His mind turned as he stepped closer, sealing the distance with a few steps. **"The right to be a god..."** He stabbed Spencer through the stomach with his hand, feeling the warmth of the crimson life-force as it spilled onto the floor. **"That right.."** He slowly leaned in. **"..is now _mine_."** He yanked his hand out as the older man collapsed to the floor in a pool of his own blood, the life drained from him as he lay still.

He leaned down, cleaning his fingers, wrist and arm onto the man's clothes. Once clean enough he fixed his sleeves and pulled on his glove, a deep scowl settling onto his face as he glared down to the once famous man.

 **"The right to be a god. You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of being a god.. deserves that right. With T-Dara I have that right."**

He checked Spencer's clothes and found a small pocket notebook. He stood, surveyed the corpse.. before turning to briskly walk out of the room.

* * *

 **'Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up**  
 **To make armies put their hands up and watch whole nations stand up**

Laura had watched from the security feed, completely ignoring the dead man she had discarded into an empty corner. She studied the screen, watching the encounter but unable to hear the words that would have come across the audio feed had it not been unplugged hours ago.

A very.. dark twisted smile of humor split her face and a slow chuckle followed before it became a thundering sound of full on laughter. Of glee. Of victory.

Now she needed to find her son. She knew just where to start-

The door creaked open and she turned to see someone she hadn't expected. **"Well hello! It has been quite sometime, Erkal, _dearest_ , do come in!"** The wide room allowed for plenty of maneuverability as he closed the door behind him. The Frenchman seemed rather tense as he eyed her, his once wild brown hair was slickly cut into short spikes in the back, the top combed down.

 **"We all know what ya two did ta the boss. Ya had 'im killed! Ya traita's!"** He snarled, curling his fists as his grey-green eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

Her golden eyes blinked as she tilted her head a fraction, black hair swishing to rest on a shoulder. **"You're still sour about that, love?"** She snorted, the sound humorous. **"I expected you cry babies to get over that. Our once glorious leader was corrupted. A false prophet. He was only playing his role."**

 **"Don't matta'! Ya killed 'im and now.. I'mma kill ya."** He flexed his fingers, a soft golden glow entering into his eyes as he focused solely on her.

 **It's one belief, one spark, one faith and one restart**  
 **And we can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart**

A smirk creased her lips. **"If you think I'm scared of a petty weak Frenchman then I hope you will consider my act of aggression to be holding back, I'm clearly with an advantage."**

 **"Advantage?"** He blinked and she materialized beside him, her left arm jabbed through his chest while the other caressed his cheek as she leaned in to nibble at his ear.

 **"Unlike you.."** She twisted her body, linking her right arm around his neck to press her chest against his back, digging her left hand deeper into his chest. **"..I have something I truly fight for."** The fingers on her other hand touched his jawline. **"But I'll tell you why I did what I did."** She gripped his spine, keeping him paralyzed in her arms. **"Spencer has my son hidden somewhere. My only child. He's too well guarded for me to get him alone, even with my capabilities. So I had to obey. I wasn't about to risk my son's life. He's a scared little boy, you see. But Albert dearest just killed Spencer for me. So now all I have to do is go to him first before they realize their master is dead. Then we'll vanish into the shadows."**

She crushed a bone that made up his spine, hearing a sharp intake of air from the infected.

 **"Only thing standing between me now is you. And I do not take kindly to that.. so for your sake, old friend, I will no longer hold back."** She snapped his neck with a twist of her arms, yanking out organs to toss into the darkness of the dimly lit room. She then allowed the body to fall, knowing he wasn't dead just yet. She tugged out a knife hidden at her waist and with unladylike precision began to cut off his head. She didn't stop until it was completely severed before she left the room.

 **So stand up, shout it out, and put 'em in the air if you like it loud**  
 **We only got one shot, so let's make it count, it's a take down, nobody can stop us now**


	16. Chapter 16

The door opened and out sauntered Laura Wesker, his older half sister. Albert turned his head as she walked past him, watching her pause when she realized she had company. She turned, jumping back as she went on guard entirely. This caused him to smirk, the shocked expression filling her face. Narrowed eyes locked on him.

 **"I brought a peace offering."** He merely stated, gaining her utmost attention. Her brows furrowed as she shifted her head in a confused small movement common to humans. He gestured to the room she had came out from. **"One of the men eager to claim your life. There are others, but with Erkal's death I believe they will disperse."** He took off his glasses to fold them onto the collar of his shirt for a bit.

 **"Why?"**

He pushed away from the wall, folding his arms against his chest in a non-threatening way in an actual effort to put her at ease. She wasn't a threat, at least.. not from what he now knew.

 **"An unfair game with chained pieces makes for poor sport. Besides. We're even now."**

She brows rose on her face and he carefully smirked once more as he considered the facial arch. **"What do you mean..?"**

He felt his face gain a very serious edge to it as he locked eyes with equally golden orbs. **"I know it was you who shot Birkin. I didn't need Krauser to confirm it."**

That didn't seem to put her at ease as she took a step back.

 **"Do not take my words as some _misunderstanding_. I am thanking you for the assistance, no matter the unfavorable outcome it held. Personally I don't do 'thank yous' but this particular.. situation is unlike any I've encountered."** He smooth said, unfolding his arms to dangle them at his sides. **"I know the truth as per why your actions seemed so.. contradicting. Helping Alex, bringing me to Birkin. You were a puppet for Spencer."**

She clenched her fists, raising it as she snarled; **"Spencer has my son somewhere-"**

 **"I know."** He coolly stated, tilting his head a bit before taking his glasses to put them back onto the bridge of his nose. **"Spencer is dead now, as I'm sure you're already aware. Is your intent to disappear once you locate this boy?"**

She nodded slowly, studying his face with his glasses now in place. **"He's the _only_ reason I stayed involved.. why I did what I had to do. To _save_ him.."** She whispered, her gaze lowering to the floor.

 **"Caring is a risk and a danger in the lives of people such as you and I. Are you willing to continue to risk it, just to protect him?"**

She barred her teeth, flashing her eyes back up to glare at him harshly. He could read the anger stewing on her face. **"Of course! He's my SON! Relationships are all we truly have in life! The people we meet, we hurt, we love. They are what matters! He is my reason."**

The smirk reappeared as he turned to give his back to her, carefully cleaning his expression of anything. **"Then perhaps it is in your best interest to head to Germany. The facility Elysium holds what you're looking for."**

 **"How.. how d-do you know this?"** He could hear the confusion in her voice as he peered down the hallway.

He tossed the booklet over his shoulder, hearing her catch it.

 **"Tenth page, bottom of the right side. There's an address. It's a much older facility, I was surprised to learn it was still functioning when I skimmed that."**

 **"Why are you giving me this? I'm your enemy.."**

 **"I've acknowledged that perhaps you are an alleged offspring of my father. You and I are not enemies. I might be known for being cruel and a tyrant, many things, miss Laura.. but I am not an idiot. I know how to play chess. You aren't a piece I need to muse over long."**

He heard a choked sob and he pivoted to see tears streaming down her face and a sad smile present. **"Albert.. I'm so sorry.. I wish things had been different.."**

He scoffed, turning his head away. **"Thinking on the past is something you should stray from, miss Laura. You cannot change it."**

 **"Even if I get to Germany and to this facility, I do not think that I am capable enough to get him out without getting him hurt-"** Her reflexes allowed her hands to catch the object tossed to her by the taller blonde. She studied it.

 **"If assisting removes you as a chess piece then so be it. I do not wish to have to look over my shoulder, wondering when you'll try something against me."** He bit without no real bite, his words carefully selected to get to the point.

 **"I-... you're offering to help?"**

 **"Just this once."**

She gripped the key set he had given her.

* * *

Claire had long since put away the journals, waiting as the days passed in a peaceful bliss. She'd get up, get dressed, do chores, fix something small to snack on, work, visit Chris and Jill, play with Patrick and sometimes meet up with Leon for their monthly quality time. She loved the man, but in a family kind of way and he knew it. He was practically like a brother- speaking of siblings, her sister in law was pregnant!

She was super _excited_! They had already began early planning in regards to setting up a room, buying a crib and various toys. They left the specifics out, such as the color of the room, clothes, whatnot. Jill wanted it to be a surprise, so she was already set on not doing any revealing before the birth of the little tiger.

Claire was pumped to be an aunt. She was so ready for a little rugrat to scamper around in a playful fit. She'd spoil the kid, definitely.

Her mind went sharply back to HUNK appearing at her doorstep last week with a big box in hand. She had.. thanked him once he clarified why he was there and what he was giving her. She hadn't expected a last gift, but considering the message Alex had wrote it was painfully obvious she would receive something around this time.

She sighed as she flicked her gaze to the box still placed unopened on her kitchen table. Maybe it was time to see what was inside the thing. She got up from the couch and moved over to the kitchen to look for a knife, cutting into the tape. She set it down and opened the flaps, studying whatever was inside.

She was greeted by a sight she didn't expect.

In the small box on top sat a ring she remembered Alex wearing back when she lived with him for five years. It was silver, with the number TWELVE written neatly in cursive on the inside. Centered on the ring rested a diamond-shaped sapphire gemstone surrounded by small onyx stones. Around the rest of the band were the words **_NOCTIS SOMNIUM REQUIEM_** in elegant English, which NOCTIS roughly translated to Night and SOMNIUM was Dream in English from Latin, REQUIEM just meant mass of the dead. She never really understood the meaning. But she felt compelled to slide the ring onto her finger and was amazed when it fit. Alex had the same ring size as her?

She set the now empty ring box aside and studied what she saw next. She pulled it out and realized Alex had kept her sketchbook and had given it back. It held sketches of herself, of Alex, of HUNK, of Alistair, all the people she had met, even a simple sketch of Laura and Erkal.

One picture in particular tugged at her memory, she had been seated at the couch in the living room and Alex had been cooking a small meal. He had loved to cook, even when he didn't eat much. She said she was hungry and he had taken it upon himself to cook, a simple dish she couldn't recall what it was. His back had been to her but she knew what his face looked like. She had then sketched a picture of him seated on what looked like a throne, a little girl drawn beside her with rich blonde hair, her eyes silvery grey to contrast with his golden ones.

He had a.. sad smile in the picture, as if sorrow had been depicted. She didn't realize why she had drawn a little girl with him but for some reason back then it made sense. Now she didn't understand. The little girl had his features, but someone else's too. She had very light freckles beneath her eyes, dotting her cheeks and on her nose. She was beautiful.

She set the book aside and pulled out the last item. A small box that she opened to find a single blue rose with a note attached.

 ** _Apud omne scidet, apud omni ignis, apud omne mortum, quod orbis sentit quod pulsus autem vitae._**

 _(Author's Note: So for the sake of the translation I took each WORD and translated it to Latin, rather than the whole phrase because the whole phrase gets twisted. It basically translate to this:_ ** _With every tear, with every spark, with every death, the world feels the pulse of life._** _)_

She scrunched her nose in confusion, setting it atop the book with her baffled gaze lingering on it for several seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I've been super busy, which is why there is big gaps between each chapter. My new job requires me to work every day (aside from saturdays, if we get the volume down enough to get that day off, sobsob). And I come home exhausted, with a bad case of writer's block here lately. Trying to figure out how to bring the story to the conclusion I've painted in my mind. This is tough. And yes.. Claire would make a great aunty.. :3

 **The lyrics** : _Just One Yesterday_ by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

 **I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos**

 **"Eliza, _darling_ , it has been far too long."** His smooth voice drawled, his low tone deep and warm despite the fake smile plastered on his face. He twirled a lock of black hair layered with white coloring in patches.

 **"Mister Lorenzo, it's been ten years. Time passes rather fast, don't you agree?"** A smirk was heard in her voice.

He chuckled softly, the tone full of actual humor. **"Indeed it has, my fairest of ladies. I was pretty _shocked_ , to be frank, to hear it was you calling me and not some pesky underling. To what pleasure do I owe this ravishing call to?"**

He heard something from her end as she adjusted in her seat. **"I assume you've been keeping tabs on Spencer's former employees, along with the staff and projects of all current standing corporations similar to our old notorious Umbrella."**

He snorted. **"I do pride myself with knowing their location and status, _despite_ my occupation in management these days."**

He could hear the way she suddenly turned serious, a bite to her voice. **"How much do you know of one Claire Redfield?"**

 **Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them**

He tensed, slumping down into his seat as his forest-colored eyes studied the various paintings lining the wall blankly. **"Not a whole lot at first, I'll admit.** **But upon research I realized I knew far more about her, particularly her heritage.** **I was aware for years of Albert's fascination with the girl.. so I had her pegged after Raccoon City was destroyed. Who would have guessed she'd contract and tame the powerful T-Veronica."**

 **"So you were aware of her infection?"** Disbelief hung in Eliza's voice as she cleared her throat.

 **"From the minute her vitals spiked. Having access to state-of-the-art, medical-grade technology really does wonders, you know. Especially when it comes to the virus'. I assure you, miss Eliza, that I kept this knowledge secret so long for very good reason. Redfields, you see, have a spirit that's difficult to break. I wished to see the outcome."**

 **"..You talk as if from _experience_ , mister Lorenzo."** He could almost see her brow arching at his phrasing. He sighed, closing his eyes as the memory came like a flood.

 **"Do you really think the parents dying was _coincidence_? Some car wreck claimed their lives?"** He snorted as the visuals from so long ago filtered past his eyelids, vividly displaying what truly happened. **"I had them captured and tortured. You see, their father was a very.. well known man, to put it simply. A mercenary for a group called _VIGIL_. Latin for Watcher. Of which I was one of the leaders. He was HUNK's predecessor. I'm sure you've heard of the infamous Catalyst."**

 **Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings**

 **"Wait, that man was the father of our central figures?"** Her tone dropped.

 **"Indeed so."** He paused, considering his words carefully. **"You see.."**

 **-x-**

 _The temper. The fiery temper. It was always boiling beneath the surface, eager to explode, to make itself known. That was the joy of being in his line of work. Hostility. At least.. that had been his youth. Had been his past. Before he met her, before he got married. Before he had children. He'd discarded the alias of Catalyst when he found more to life than death. More than contracts, than money, than weapons. He had left that behind._

 _ **"AHH!"** The whip cracked across Mary's exposed back, her arms tied at the wrist above her head to a rope. Her sports bra did little to conceal her breasts as her back arched, contracted, stung. Tears leaked from her face and he was forced onto his knees, arms captured by beefy hands, another set keeping him down. He had his wrists bound behind his back and feet trapping his ankles. Her gentle pleading brown eyes locked with his._

 _ **"STOP HURTING HER!"** A snarl rippled from his strained vocal cords, the sound quite bitter despite the calm he was trying to exude._

 _She hung her head, exhausted, her brow knit, her teeth grit, sweat beading on her pale skin. She'd been captured two days prior to him. Chris and little Claire had thankfully been taken in by Mary's half sister, Rosa. **"Kyle.."** She whispered, her breathy voice shaky from the pain she was being subjected to._

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**  
 **So only say my name  
** **It will be held against you** **  
**

 ** _"Mary, sweetheart,_ listen _to me. I'll get you out of this-"_**

 _A snort echoed as the whip snapped, clipping between her shoulder blades to leave a deep gash. She cried out. **"I think not."** Out from the shadows came Ulrich Lorenzo, youthful man with shimmering green eyes that haunted him. He had been his employer while a mercenary. **"Far as I see it, you're a traitor. Our deal consisted of.. death.. til.. we part. If I'm not mistaken? Much like your marriage proposal to miss Mary here."** He snickered, smirk creasing his face. " **But unlike hers mine will always hold the power of life or death."**_

 _ **"Please, Ulrich, hurt me, do anything you want to me, but leave Mary out of this, she's innocent."**_

 _Ulrich snorted again. **"Innocent?"** He folded his arms across his chest, stepping up to tower over Kyle's pinned frame. **"Does your wife know your occupation? Tsk, tsk."** He turned his head around to study the woman's lifted face, her chin grasped between gloved fingers of an underling. **"Sorry, 'sweetheart', but you married my prized mercenary. He's a murderer. Always has been. Since the day my father saved him from his orphaned state. We raised him, trained him. He serves us, despite his attempts to detach himself from his job."** He turned back around to glare at Kyle. **"Once a dog, always a dog. You can't leave."**_

 _ **"Ulrich, you bastard! Release her! Or so help me God I will destroy everything you care about!"**_

 _Ulrich crouched before him. **"Everything I care about? You act as if I have such attachments. I'm not weak like you. Perhaps it is time to end your contract under us. VIGIL will not longer require you, you are relieved of your services."** He pushed against his knees to stand, pivoting to stroll over to cut the ropes on the wife's arms. She dropped to her hands as he signaled for them to let go of Kyle. They stepped back as he darted over to his wife. He grabbed her, carrying her bridal style through the warehouse they were in. **"You can run Kyle! But you can never hide!"**_

 _The words followed him._

 **-x-**

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**  
 **So only say my name**

 **"I ran VIGIL with an iron fist. There was no escape from our life. I suppose mister Redfield thought himself different, a free man when his pesky wife got into his head. She turned him."** He inhaled deeply, surfacing from his memories. **"But the group was practically shattered when Spencer came into the picture. Albert Wesker took down almost the entire collective. I disbanded the rest, ordering a proper retreat from such a threat."** He took out a pack of cigs, pausing to light one before placing it to his lips. He drew a drag before puffing it out. **"But at least a big threat was removed from the picture prior. We had the Redfields killed, at least the parents. We never got around to dealing with the brats."**

 **-x-**

 _The car swerved as he adjusted in the lane, glancing over frequently to check on Mary. She was fading in and out of consciousness, her eyes heavily drooping with exhaustion. He pressed farther down on the pedal, zipping through a yellow light. Bright light caught his rear view mirror before something rammed into the back of his car, easily denting the trunk and bumper. He had to grip the wheel to steady it as he sped up to get away from the sudden black cars chasing behind him. Something smacked into his back-end again, causing him to fish tail before another slammed into his door. He felt the car smack a pole, airbag engaging. The air rushed from his lungs as Mary was violently thrown through the front window, flying several feet before landing in gravel. Blood trailed after her in patches of ground that she hit. He screamed her name but felt the end as it swallowed him when a car crashed into his door, crushing him into the metal._

 **-x-**

 **"She was ejected from the car. He died when one of my men pushed in the door of the driver side. Both pronounced dead. Left the two children orphaned."** Ulrich explained, his eyes closing as he took another hit.

 **"Yet how does this correlate with my question?"** She demanded, her tone thinning to a soft whisper of breath, as if becoming testy. **"I called to ask as per her infection, the virus fueling her system. As you're aware it's the new T-Dara strain, crafted by Alex Wesker, a former employee of Spencer who was recently called deceased. I wish to know if you can help me capture the specimen Claire Redfield for observation. As I'm without previous notes on this particular virus I'll have to start from scratch-"**

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
( _I know I'm bad news_ )**

 **"Heh. I'm way ahead of you."** Ulrich moved over to his laptop, opening it. **"Give me one moment."** He waited as it powered on before diving straight into the documents he had on T-Dara, given to him by HUNK with the right price. **"I'm about to forward everything I have on the virus to you."** He keyed up her information before sending it directly to Gold King. **"Your supercomputer should ping."** He heard shifting and a male voice grumbling something through the line.

 **"Thank you, Ulrich."**

 **"Anytime, miss Eliza. Though.. I do have one request to ask in return.. How do you feel about killing HUNK?"**

He could almost hear the smirk in her voice. **"If HUNK's death is what you require.. then, Ulrich, I would be _honored_ to grant that wish."**

* * *

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, his senses on overload. Nothing made sense. Claire was.. alive? He sharply recalled practically losing her.. back in Louisville. The fear, the pain, had engulfed into drinking those first two years. The third year was spent in a haze, mindlessly fulfilling whatever assignment Hunnigan sent him. She knew he was somewhat broken with the loss. So to see her, in that grassy seclusion, had been a blessing. A miracle, even being infected by the very thing they fought to remove from the world. He had wanted to rush to her, to tug her into his chest, give her a sharp hug and be content with her presence. But then Alex happened. He remembered everything crystal clear, a headache sprouting with the memory.

 **-x-**

 **For just one yesterday  
( _I saved it all for you_ )  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

 _ **"You aren't going**_ **anywhere** _ **."** His voice, spinning, facing the newcomer. He locked gazes momentarily with the tall blonde who had burning golden eyes. He reminded him of Albert Wesker._

 _ **"Alex.."** The breathy voice of Claire as she took a step between the group and the adversary._

 _ **"Claire, dear.. you belong with**_ **me** _ **."** The blonde stated, a smile present on his face. Leon felt his fists clench at his side._

 _ **"No... Nooo.. I DO**_ **NOT** _ **! You were USING me. You're not better than Albert! You're both MONSTERS."** It had been a long time since he had seen this level of anger from Claire. To be frank.. it was kind of disorienting and frightening, especially with her viral enhancement. Did she have control of her capabilities? Of it? **"I remember everything. I remember you tricking me. Using me.**_ **Manipulating** _ **me. LYING to me. I know the**_ **truth** _ **."**_

 ** _"I never once_ lied _to you. I might have given you half of the truth, twisted a bit.. but never lied."_** _A tap to his skull, as if in his indication of something only they knew._ **_"You were so gullible, so weak and_ helpless _."_** _Her fists clenched as he continued, taking a step forward and lifting his arms. **"I gave you power.. the capability of being superior to humanity. You are the cure for disease, I gave you practically**_ **immortality** _ **. And you what? You missed HIM?"** A hand, motioning to Chris at Leon's side. **"For that pathetic human? You don't belong in their world now, Claire, we both**_ **know** _ **that. Deny what you wish! But the truth is**_ **inevitable** _ **. You are infected, you cannot ever revert and you will never live a human life. You will be hunted, fought, attacked, a target until the day you die. But I can prevent this!"** Anger filled his words, they could feel it. **"I can**_ **protect** _ **you from humanity. I can offer you salvation."** A hand extended, as if her lifeline._

 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
( _I know I'm bad news_ )  
For just one yesterday  
( _I saved it all for you_ )  
For just one yesterday**

 _Leon saw her body shaking in front of them, her anger almost palpable. **"You.. are.. a mad man!-"** The sound of a gun being cocked. They turned their heads, Leon's eyes focusing on who he recognized as Von, pressing a gun to the back of Chris' head, a knife to the sharpshooters back._

 _Jill shakily said the apparent traitor's name as Claire demanded to know what Alex wanted. Leon focused on the blonde's facial expressions, trying to figure out how to get them out of this. How to save them._

 _He toned out the conversation as the man began to talk about humanity and a bunch of basic bullshit to his ears. Claire's sharp reply of him being just like Wesker caused his lips to twitch in humor. Claire had always been abrasive and blunt._

 _Suddenly the game changed. A grunt, Chris collapsing, blood pouring onto the ground, Von smirking in triumph. A wound to the B.S.A.A. operative's side. Claire's voice screaming her brother's name, but her body halting at the gun aimed toward Jill._

 _ **"I'm sorry to say, Claire.. But this is the part where you say goodbye to the other survivors."** A gun being produced. His blood running cold as Chris gripped his side. Jill trembled beside him, part fear, part anger. Leon grit his teeth as the blonde's gun pointed at him._

 _ **"Don't... you dare.."** Claire's voice, pleading as he fingered the triggered. **"Pl-"** It happened in a blur as the gun fired, smoke billowed, Chris yelling ' **NO!** ' as Claire appeared between him and the bullet, taking it. Crumpling. Lifeless. Blood everywhere._

 _Leon felt his heart stop, her name on his lips, his voice gone. And yet she rose.._

 **-x-**

 **Letting people down is my thing, baby  
Find yourself a new gig  
This town ain't big enough for the two of us**

Leon thumbed his lips, letting out a long sigh as he closed his eyes, allowing that memory to drift away. Claire was alive. Safe.. and sound.. and yet he couldn't bring himself to face her. A year. He couldn't bring himself to witness her change, the ghost of the five years with the fellow tyrant lingering in her frame, her actions, her words.. her voice. The Claire he knew was gone.. and in her place was a shadow, cast similar, yet different. A mockery.

He slid his hand over an eye, the one typically visible while the other was concealed by his lengthy dirty-blonde bangs.

 **"Claire.."**

His phone beeped and he lifted it, peering closely at the message. It was a text, from Hunnigan.

 **::** _Leon, we got a new mission. Straight from brass. A new target has decided to make it onto our list. I'm going to send you the coordinates. Prepare cautiously._ **::**

He clicked off his phone, closing his eyes again. This would be curious. Who was his target? He got dressed quickly, discarding the towel he'd been wearing from his shower moments ago.

A second text pinged and he opened it to read, his eyes widening.

 **::** _One labeled codename HUNK, the Grim Reaper. He just resurfaced and seems to be involved in some kind of.. smuggling. He has backup. I've contacted the B.S.A.A. whom should be arriving the same time as you to deal with this threat._ **::**

 **I don't have the right name  
Or the right looks  
But I have twice the heart**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** It's possible, _bleedingangel95_ , but I believe the next few chapters should give some clues as per the answer to your question(s) concerning Christopher and if he's infected or not (this one and ch19 won't but the ones after should). And more old characters.. there's a POTENTIAL of it, but I doubt we will see any oldies pop up from this point out, maybe Ada. You MIGHT see a glimpse of Ada if you squint real close in a later chapter. Right now we're focusing on the next big twist that should leave you breathless and likely frustrated with me, haha. Sorry for my delays and long time between chapter releases. This one was.. particularly hard to write and had taken many re-writes to be even remotely satisfied with it. Enjoy.

 **The lyrics:** _Killer_ by The Ready Set.

* * *

 **Stuck in a limbo ( _here we go_ )  
Me and my sins go ( _toe-to-toe oh oh oh_ )  
I played a vicious part ( _whoa_ )**

Chris stroked his forehead, worry eating him. He stared at the mission assignment that had been slapped down onto his desk, blinking up at the retreating back of his superior. Apparently he was being sent back to the field with a new partner. Jill was on a short vacation to go see her sister up north, much needed time off from weeks on end tending to a lot of B.S.A.A. business in another branch.

A text hit his phone just as he was about to read the assignment (instead of dully staring at it for awhile) and he snorted at who it was from. Leon. Speak of the devil.

 **::** _You get the mission report yet?_ **::**

 **::** _Just got it. About to read. Fill me in?_ **::**

He skimmed the report as he waited for a reply. From what he gathered through the context he was being paired with Leon Kennedy to go after HUNK. It briefly talked about some chemicals, but it lacked the answers that came up.

 **::** _They're sending us after the Grim Reaper, Redfield. He's sprang up on the grid and up to no good. We haven't seen him since his affiliation with Alex Wesker. Hunnigan says he's smuggling virus' but for who we don't know yet. We're hoping to capture him and get answers so we can stop this. I'm forwarding you the coordinates to where he supposedly is._ **::**

 **I broke an unfair share of hearts  
I'm about to blow  
So if you come around then you should know**

He furrowed his brows at the words he read, sighing heavily. Great, more virus'. Another possibility of a big leak. Another chance for more people to die. Another chance to lose people he cared about.. He shook his head, thrusting these thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't think of that. Not now.

He glanced to his computer screen, powering it down before standing. He folded his mission report and tucked it safely away. He grabbed his keys and his jacket just as another message with the coordinates hit his phone. They were heading to Germany, apparently.

 **::** _Thanks. I'll see you there._ **::**

 **::** _Safe travels._ **::**

He strolled to the door, pushing it open to head to his jeep.

* * *

 **I'll tear you up in two  
Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh**

Leon smirked. It had been awhile since he'd been on the field, especially with the B.S.A.A. directly involved. Chris as a partner? This would be interesting.

He slipped into his own vehicle, a sleek sporty car he had purchased almost two years ago. He checked his phone as he started it, letting it purr to life as he viewed a text he had not noticed from Claire.

 **::** _Leon, I need to talk to you.._ **::**

 **::** _What's wrong?_ **::**

Was her virus acting up? What was going on? Last he had heard she had full control of it, they kept it under the down-low, no one outside their small group knew she had been infected and lived with it. She wore contacts, she was very careful, she stuck away from the field work now-a-days. He knew she would be cautious of what she texted back and knew well to read between the lines.

 **::** _I stole one of Alex's journals a year ago. I thought I had read it all, but apparently I had missed a huge section I read the other day. And he told me he had arranged his henchman_ -

Leon knew she meant HUNK at that word.

\- _to deliver a package to me a year after all that happened. Like he knew. His words left me baffled about it but I received a box from him last week. I finally opened it a few minutes ago.. and.. what's inside..._ **::**

 **I'm no good for you ( _no_ )  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away**

She seemed to trail off. He waited several minutes for the next text to elaborate but was met by silence before he decided to reply.

 **::** _What was in this package?_ **::**

He waited as he gripped the steering wheel with his free hand. What she sent back sent chills down his back.

 **::** _He sent me my sketchbooks from when he had me for those five years. There was his ring inside, the one he always wore with the Latin words on it. There was also a blue rose inside with a note in Latin.. and it said.. ' **With every tear, with every spark, with every death, the world feels the pulse of life.** ' I don't quite understand the meaning but.. He knew he was going to be defeated, Leon. He wrote as if he was going to be killed. What if he prevented it? __I think.. Alex isn't dead._ **::**

* * *

 **'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you  
I'm no good for you (no)  
Get in love then I'll bet you lose so,  
Run away, run away**

 _His cell phone rang and he lifted the device to see an unknown number flashing on his screen. Who was calling him?_

The facility in Germany was cold. It was dull with bright white walls, floors, decorations contrasted with black detail and pieces. He wasn't particularly pleased to be here, but if it meant being able to do what he did then he would deal with it in stride. Without complaint.

He accepted the call, pressing it to his ear.

 **" _Hello, agent HUNK._ "** A smooth voice met his brain, causing it to churn in a chilly recognition. A man he once called master, as twisted as that was. The one man that had actual power over HUNK and his decisions. A man he had once so loyally and faithfully served before parting ways to become a full-fledged contracted mercenary.

 **"It is with the greatest _honor_ to hear your voice again. It has been such a long time since I've heard from you."** It was no wonder he had broken away from VIGIL. Albert Wesker had practically destroyed the mercenary organization, sparing HUNK and the few that managed to elude the killer. HUNK had chosen to work with the infected tyrant since he offered to pay him more than he would ever need. Ulrich Lorenzo had retreated to the shadows after all that.

 **Lower than real low ( _here we go_ )  
Take your heart like a repo ( _no-no-no-oh-oh_ )  
You dug yourself into ( _whoa_ )  
A pretty mess that I made for you**

 **" _I wish to contract you for a new mission, to celebrate life. To celebrate a future where VIGIL will soon_ _return._ "**

This was a surprise. VIGIL was coming back? Was he planning to recruit HUNK back? Not that he was adverse to the idea but it had been such a long time since he had been under the man's employ. And right now he was dealing with a viral shipment that was supposed to be heading toward America. **"I'm interested."** He found himself saying either way.

 **" _As I'm aware you're awaiting the storm to blow over in a recluse facility. Likely one in Europe as they are the easiest to stow away in. Send me your coordinates and I'll arrange a meeting to discuss the assignment._ "**

That caused his brow to arch beneath his mask. He was going to see his old mentor, his master.. his once primary loyalty.

 **"Sending now."**

* * *

 **I'm about to show  
For the time you're gonna lose**  
 **By the time I go-oh-oh**

Eliza studied the screen and the text scrawled out in documents sent to her courtesy of monsieur Lorenzo.

 **"Gold King."** She commanded, awaiting the materialization of the supercomputer's physical form.

The gold-white eyes locked with her own golden hues, a holographic brow raising in a wordless inquiry.

 **"Pull up all facilities stationed in Germany. Mister Lorenzo just sent me the coordinates to where our little mercenary stray is. And I'm eager to learn more of this facility he's staying at so as per to know what I'll be walking into."**

 _ **As you command.**_ He walked over to her computer before his eyes glowed, linking to the system. He minimized her current dealings and brought up a map with several dots. He opened separate documents detailing each location and then turned to her, eyes returning to their soft light. She told him the coordinates but he paused after he keyed them in.

 **"What is it?"**

 **I'll tear you up in two  
Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh**

 _ **Ma'am, the coordinates are very vague. They pinpoint between two facilities that reside relatively close to the other.**_ He zoomed into the area of the map he had pulled up, causing her to lean forward as he gestured to the left flashy red dot. _**This is the Verbre facility. It's short for Verbreitet, which is German for 'common'. It was used to house research on antibiotics, health sprays, fever breakers, the likes of basic body illnesses. It also contained smaller projects lesser known. Not much information in system.**_

He paused, focusing in on the right dot, a much larger facility. He brought up the information concerning this one and dove right into detailing it as well.

 _ **This is the Elysium facility. It housed a few bigger projects, such as the off-branch of viral research, particularly in regards to T-Virus with the use of Progenitor and Stairway of the Sun flower. My scanners indicate the likelihood of his presence in the first facility to be a low 12 percent. It is more likely, an 88 percent chance, that he will reside in Elysium. Verbre's above ground structure was nearly decimated more than 15 years ago.**_

She stroked her chin, eagerly consuming this information with a very thoughtful ponder to her expression. **"I see. Well. We shall mark Verbre off our course and set it instead for Elysium."**

She stood from her seat, turning to examine the blank expression Gold King was common for showing. He wasn't one for human facial formations and normally held a blank unblinking stare. But this time, assumed would be a bottomless stare, she was greeted instead by dipped brows, a curious swirl to his gold-white eyes and a pale glow to his face, lips set in a deep frown.

 **I'm no good for you ( _no_ )**  
 **This heart ain't built for two so**  
 **Run away, run away**

 **"What?"** She blurted, startled by this show from him.

 _ **Ma'am, I have just picked up a set of messages in correlation to that particular facility. It seems you will have unwanted company if you go. I predict a surprising percent in regards to the failing of this mission. 90 percent chance of it not going the way you desire if your intent is the death of agent HUNK.**_

Her eyes narrowed at his words. **"Just _who_ have you detected heading to Elysium?"**

 ** _A one Christopher Redfield and his unlikely partner Leon S. Kennedy, miss Eliza._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** While I did say the possibilities of any older characters making a debut I never said new ones wouldn't. We're introduced to three new characters in this, though so briefly in this story (only this chapter lmao, I'm cruel). We're also going to experience some tragedy. So be prepared. :P That's all the warning you'll get, haha. We're almost to the last big fight..

 **The lyrics:** _Another Way Out_ by Hollywood Undead.

* * *

 **Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

 **"With Spencer dead I believe it's time to get rid of our little meaningless trinket. He's no longer relevant."** A cold, deep rumble.

 **"The boy is _innocent_ , we should return him."** A female voice, smaller in sound.

 **"I say we make him an example. Make the nearest cities into Raccoon. Bring back the fear that Umbrella brought. The fear of the shadow that stretched over humanity."** A steady and even voice. A neutral tone.

The three had been arguing, standing just outside the door that was locked, a cell that housed a small boy that was shivering from the cold of his imprisoned domain.

 **"I vote his disposal, through whatever means we decide on."** The first man pushed, folding his arms against his chest.

 **"I don't agree with your _ideas_ of 'disposal', Mordekai."** The female snarled, tugging golden brown hair behind an ear as she glared her brown eyes to the taller brute.

Mordekai, a stockily built Irishman snorted, his own brown eyes flickering to examine her face. He had short cropped brown hair, a cut set deep into the left cheek of his stubble-covered face.

 **Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
 **I wish there was another way out**

 **"Despite his views of the child he does make a point, Lorene."** The third, the quieter man, spoke up. He had a careful look of consideration on his pale face, long black hair slicked back with a medium ponytail taming the back half. He had pure forest green eyes.

Lorene scowled before turning to the door, lifting her card-key toward the reader. **"I won't allow this. I'm taking him back to his immediate family. Laura can find him through them."**

A gun appeared, lifted from Mordekai's hand as he leveled it at her. **"Then we are no longer interested in your service."** He pulled the trigger, the echo vibrating in the air as blood splattered across the door. Her body dropped to the floor before he scooted her away with his booted foot. **"Winter, call security to dispose of this body."**

The black-haired man nodded, lifting his radio to issue out the command. Mordekai peered through the glass one-way window to the small child curled up in the corner.

 **"Sir, we have a potential situation."** Winter's words drew his gaze away from the child.

 **"Situation?"**

 **Voices won't go away  
They stay for days and days  
They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away**

 **"Our men have spotted lifeforms non-animal in the forest several miles due north, heading in this direction. While they seem human by appearance.. it is clear both are infected. Their heat signatures are not like any humans."**

 **"Do we have a _visual_?!"** Mordekai snapped, turning fully to his companion to momentarily forget about the boy.

The voice from the radio answered as if on cue; **" _Sir.. it's sketchy at best, they say, but.. one is a tall blonde male in black and the other is short with black hair, a female._ "**

Mordekai gripped his hands into fists, slamming one into a wall. **"No! This facility is supposed to no longer _exist_ on any known map!"**

 **"Sir!"** Winter snarled as he pulled up the visual acquired on his phone, showcasing it to his comrade. **"They're almost here."**

 **"Shield up!"** Mordekai roared, his voice echoing down the halls.

* * *

 **I don't think no one's home  
And we're just here alone**  
 **I better find you first, before you find the phone**

Wesker kicked off from the ground, easily sailing several feet before pivoting around a tree planted before him. He used his gloved fingertips to catch himself against the bark of a tree before he collided, continuing to trek with large jumps to cover the distance so as Laura could keep up. She didn't have the capabilities he had, in such as she couldn't run as fast as he could, or shift to another spot instantaneous.

A glance back assured him that his 'sister' was keeping up relatively easier than expected. She was proving to be a curious woman.. and one he could see under his employ. He pushed with his leg, covering a large gap in a matter of a second. They trekked for not very long before coming to a set of trees noticeably grown together. He squinted his eyes beneath the glasses he had finally decided to wear again.

 **"We're here."**

 **"Here?"** She demanded, her eyes raving the area for signs of the large, glistening facility he figured she had expected. **"I don't see _anything_."**

He smirked, lifting a finger toward a cluster of thick vines growing up the side of a wall. **"Just beyond that. This facility was rather remote. They used nature to conceal it, building it in this forest, between tight-knit trees to shield it from outsiders. They used fake walls of vines and rock formations to better conceal it."** He explained, taking a step closer.

 **"Um.. Wesker.."** Her voice spoke up, his eyes having already honed in on the very present, very real threat before them.

 **You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you**  
 **When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do**  
 **There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you**

 **" _Tyrants_."** He hissed, almost to himself.

He flexed his fingers, curling the tips at the sight of the tall deformed brute several kilometers away. It stood, easily eight foot, just at the edge of the wall, covered by the shadows of the low tree beside it. It stared at them unblinkingly before charging.

 **"I'll handle it."** A hand was thrown before Wesker's chest, halting him before he could take off. He spared a glance to the determined face of Laura before shrugging, stepping back.

He watched as she dashed forward, ducking low as the beast swung. She didn't break pace as she pivoted around the beast, slapping the heel of her boot into it's back. She then used that momentum to push off from it's back, flipping to land on the grass. It turned, roaring before taking another swing.

She caught the fist with her hands, gripped and twisted. She thrust her foot into it's knee, shattering the bone.

He watched as it dropped to it's undamaged knee just as her fingertips jabbed into it's neck. From what he could tell she must have broken the spine, paralyzing it. She then decapitated the viral creation.

 **I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you  
I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you**

She turned to study his face, her own covered in blood. A smirk lingered on her face. **"Come on-"** A gunshot echoed, the smirk fell as she collapsed. Blood dripped from her torso.

A man with short brown hair, cropped, hefted a rifle on a rocky ledge of a tall rock formation beside where the wall of vines was.

 **"That was laced with a counter virus we created!"** The man roared over the stillness of the forest that surrounded them. **"She's going to begin mutating in less than ten minutes. She doesn't have long to live afterwards!"**

Wesker saw her bristle. In anger.

She screamed, rushing forth in long strides of a run, covering the distance in seconds before literally jumping up the side of it to land beside the now-standing man. She had no chance to counter as the rifle barrel snapped across her skull, tossing her back down the side of the rock formation.

 **"I take it you're here as some sort of disposal team from Spencer?"** The man demanded, the wind flapping his military jacket around the broad chest.

 **"Spencer?"** Wesker finally spoke up, his cool, smooth drawl filling the air. **"Spencer no longer breathes."**

 **You gave up, I'll check and see  
No one cares less than me  
Dead wrong I guess you'll be**

This caused a pause. **"Spencer croaked?"**

A smirk, from the blonde. **"I killed him."** He took a step closer, hopping down from the thick overgrown root of the massive tree to his left. **"And it has left us with unfinished business in regards to a hostage."**

The man furrowed his brows. **"You're after the _brat_?"**

Wesker nudged his head in Laura's direction, the female presently rising back to her feet as her skin bubbled and she snarled as if in pain. **"The mother. Since Spencer is dead, it would be wise to deliver him to her before her mutation. I feel as if she's eager to tear this place apart."** A cool smirk.

 **"If the brat's all you want-"** He paused, lifting a radio to snap into it. Half a minute later, out from behind the formation, came a man and a small child. **"Take him. We no longer have commands to keep him-"**

Laura materialized behind him, startling them all, even as her body began to break down. Her hand jabbed through his chest, her golden eyes glowing in a way that sent chills down the spines of the rest. **"Too much _talking_. You shot me."** She hissed, dislodging his spine as he grunted, letting his body fall into a pool of his own blood. **"If I'm to mutate I will take you all down with me!"** Her voice crowed as she jumped, sailing over to the others just as guards filed out of the hidden facility. Bullets began to pepper her back as she slid forward, grabbing a soldier by the throat to lift into the air.

 **These voices won't let you leave**  
 **Got you down on bended knee**  
 **What should my next weapon be?**

 **"Bloodthirsty indeed."** Wesker's voice hm'd from the distance.

Her skin began to crack as blood poured from these new gashes and wounds created not by bullets but by the virus' clashing. It was _destroying_ her body.

Wesker decided to just observe, he was no longer necessary. Whatever happened next would not be swayed by his hands or power. It would all be Laura.

 **"Die!"** She squeezed the throat, crushing the windpipe, instantly killing the random male. She tossed the body at the wall, hearing it crack against the jagged edges visible beneath thick vines.

This would be.. amusing.

* * *

 **It's over, you can't breathe  
Just sleep now, rest in peace**

Laura felt anger. Pure, boiling, rippling, full-body venting POWER. It was her fuel, her drive, her only purpose now. To kill those who sought to injure her.

Her fist connected with the vest-wearing chest of a soldier, shattering several ribs beneath, the wind ripped right from his lips. He was thrown back into a tree as she slid forward, pivoting, her foot lifting, extending, connecting harshly with the skull of the next. Blood splattered.

It painted the greenery a ghostly crimson stain. Next she assaulted the black haired lab-coat man. She ripped off his arm, slapping him with it before breaking his legs. She then crushed his chest.

Anger.. consumed her. Before she realized it she had driven wounds into each of the threats before a noise alerted her to a new one. She turned, thrusting her hand, striking it deep into the chest of..

...the small boy..

Her breath caught in her throat, her organs stopped and her blood ran cold.

Her son looked at her with such a face.. that it broke her heart.

 **You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you**  
 **When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do**  
 **There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you**

 **"Vincent.."** She whispered, pulling her hand out slowly as ripples of pain wracked her body, convulsing barely controllable. She scooped him up into her arms as she collapsed to her knees, the hunger gone. The lust for death dissipating in that very moment. **"Mommy is so sorry.. She didn't mean for any of this to happen.."**

She studied the gaping hole in his chest as she lifted a bloody hand to his cheek, petting it affectionately as she once had.

 **"Mommy.. it hurts.."** He whispered, his lips cracked, his face pale, his eyes wide.

She hugged him to her. **"I know sweetheart.. it'll be ok though.. I _promise_. Just.. close your eyes and think of happy memories, with mommy. Ok?"**

He barely nodded as his eyes drooped. She coughed up blood, her body in so much pain.

She reached up, hugging him in such a way that her legs supported him.. before snapping his neck to ease his pain. She laid him down on the ground before her just as her vision began to dim. She leaned back on her legs before her head tilted forward. She sat like that, legs tucked beneath her frame, head bowed as if in prayer, as she took her final breath.

The virus destroyed her organs, effectively driving her over the edge.

* * *

 **I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you  
I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you**

Wesker observed the area. The blood, the gore, the mangled bodies, the silence..

The way that Laura and her child had died. it looked like she was praying over his corpse.

He turned, his personal job done. Two birds, one stone. Perhaps not as he expected, but the outcome was still to his benefit. A loose cannon dispatched of.

He paused when he noticed a form approaching through the thicket of trees, shifting to stand behind the tree as this new presence entered the scene.

It was a tall woman, her body clad in a curious attire. She wore faded blue jeans, a grey plaid button-up (that hung freely, no buttons used) over a soft yellow-grey blouse. She had sunglasses atop the crown of her head, short styled golden hair layered with black streaks evenly contrasting. Her hair grazed down past her ears, almost to her shoulders, with straight stands and the bangs swept behind said ears. Something silver glinted from around her neck from what he could make out. He didn't recognize her.

She was youthful appearing, her face ghostly pale, her flawless skin visible in only patches where cloth did not cover. She was beautiful.. and yet..

Her unique eyes ravished the grassy patch, the mess, the death, the destruction of lives, in-taking it all in a single sweep. They flickered up, studying the corpse of the gunman brute before finally settling on the forms of Laura and her son, the praying-like end they now rested in.

 **"Gold King, I detect the company that you suggested.. but it doesn't fit, this carnage. Showing you feed now."** She tugged down her glasses, tapping the side as she rescanned the area with her vision. **"It's fresh.. and the way they met death suggests a brutality unsuited for the two humans suspected to have come."** Gold King?

 **Break you down, not put it back together again  
I'll break you down, now put it back together again**

A voice, unheard by him, seemed to answer her before she nodded.

 **"I concur. Perhaps this Tyrant-class infected could be the reasoning."** She hopped down from the root, walking over to the corpse of the infected. She nudged it with her foot, studying the fallen form. **"Inaccurate. It is not the cause. Analysis suggests that whatever fell this beast was strong enough to fight it single-handedly. Decimated knee, dislodged and twisted arm, decapitation. While likely it killed the rest.. my observation believes another was the source of this destruction."**

She walked over to Laura's corpse, tilting her head as she studied the way they rested. She reached down, touching the bare neck of the woman.

 **"Still warm.."** He heard her mutter. He climbed the tree stealthily, perching himself on a branch to get a better view from this new angle. From said perch he could see the top of the above-ground structure to the facility. **"Gold King, send visual map to glasses."** A pause. **"Thank you. I'll trek from here with caution."** When she turned her head toward the building he caught a glimpse of a metal device in her ear, likely to communicate with this 'Gold King'.

She disappeared behind the formation, slowly making her way to the facility.

Company? She was expecting someone to be here? And those eyes.. those piercing.. glowing.. golden hues.

This just got more interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Sooo.. please don't kill me for this chapter, haha. Enjoy..~

 **The lyrics:** _We Fall Apart_ by We As Human.

* * *

 **The world's on fire but we're all smiling**  
 **Though it's all our fault**  
 **But lift is short so we resort to laughing through it all**

An hour ago he had touched down in a remote airport situated close to some big city he couldn't even bother to pronounce the name of. Secondary languages was never his forte, nor did he even stress to attempt to learn another. He knew a touch of Spanish and a hint of French, but that was as far as that went. Just enough to basically say hi, bye, and move on. Haha.

He studied the map he had acquired, this area was too remote for any kind of good signal, one that was _reliable_ at least. So a basic map would suffice. They needed to head east several miles through a thick and dense forest.

He turned at the sound of a twig, blinking when he saw the lean frame of Leon, coat and all, stepping toward him with a lazy stride. His hands, normally tucked into pockets, were resting at his side, a curious look to the face. **"We going or we just going to stand around all day? Not getting any younger."**

 **"Alright, Kennedy, enough wise-crackin'."** Chris said with no real bite.

 **"Long as you stay ahead of the game, Redfield."**

A smirk from the sharpshooter.

They began their trek toward the facility, eager to arrive soon.

 **It's the battle within the good and the sin  
With both sides standing strong**

It took literally three hours to get to where the coordinates said the facility would be. Leon took lead as Chris basically covered the two-man rear. There wasn't any howling like that night at the Spencer Mansion.. No signs of an actual threat-

He ran smack into Leon's back, a hiss coming from the dirty blonde haired man who turned to glare at him. **"Chris."** The agent snapped before nudging his head to the area in front of him.

Chris stepped around and noticed..

A blood bath before them laid out in such a way to suggest a massive fight. Crimson covered green, limbs mangled, bodies twisted, holes in them. A female looked like she was praying over the body of a.. small child.. and a tyrant, just as warped, laid several feet away. Another body rested with an arm hanging over the edge just above them on a wall-like formation.

 **"We need to be careful."** The agent whispered in a low tone, his eyes narrowed as they both pulled out their favored pistols.

 **"Redfield. Kennedy."** A voice called, alerting them both by the very sound of it. They jerked their guns behind them, scanning.. before a sigh resonated from where the carnage was. They spun back to see Albert Wesker, clad in his casual black clothes, standing proudly before them, sunglasses resting atop the bridge of his nose.

 **" _Wesker!_ "** They both trained their guns at him.

 **It's the permanent scars**  
 **How broken we are**  
 **It's the things that hurt us all**

 **"If you value what life you have I'd suggest lowering the weapons. You have a much bigger threat, one that even that I know nothing of."** He half turned toward the rock formation, gesturing to it.

 **"The hell do you mean a bigger threat?"** Came the grunt of Chris, his free fist clenching at his side. **"Far as I can tell you've always been the ring leader of this viral _circus_. You and Spencer."**

Wesker turned his full attention, vanishing to materialize in front of Chris. He gripped Chris' gun-wielding hand, aiming it to the side, away from them since Leon was on the other side. **"Spencer is dead. Despite whatever little fantasy you have of me.. there will always be someone worse.. someone that even I could be defeated by. And in this case.. it's another viral-enhanced being. She reeks of the infected."**

Chris snarled up to the taller man, glaring figurative daggers at the blonde. **"She?"** Instead of taking to anger.. Chris decided to listen. Take Jill's advice and use his brain. **"Who is ' _she_ '?"**

 **"I'm unsure her identity."** Wesker oddly enough confided. He released Chris' arm, stepping away as if lost in momentary thought. **"Either way. My business with this facility has come to an end."** He paused beside the fallen forms of the female and the small boy at her knees. He peered down at them in strange consideration before peering over to the pair, eyes hidden behind shades but the glow could still be felt from the intense stare delivered. **"Good luck inside."** A smirk.. before he vanished, a blur of movement as he raced off into the forest beyond them.

 **But isn't it beautiful**  
 **The way we fall apart**  
 **It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts**

Chris and Leon both blinked, super confused. **"That.. was not Wesker like."**

 **"At all."** Leon confirmed. The two returned to studying the scene before beginning to search for a way in. They walked around the massive formation, squinting into the greenery for their ticket. There, a glint of soft light. A doorway, concealed almost perfectly by thick vines.

They pried it open, seeing the small room inside and the opposite door that was half open as well.

They pushed wide the second one, entering further into enemy territory. Leon was almost a ghost behind him as Chris took point this time.

He led them down an extensive grey-painted hallway. Each room they passed had the door wide open, the rooms either completely bare or totally destroyed. Some rooms looked as if had sustained fire damage.. and some had broken glass scattered across the floor. A few had bodies, along with a female form propped against a wall in a corridor.

One room had a hole in the center with water dripping down from a broken pipe above. They found a set of stairs and slowly descended.

* * *

 **So unpredictable**  
 **We're comfortably miserable**

He peered closely through the small window of the metal door, smirking beneath his mask at the trapped woman beyond. Her glistening golden hues met his, unwavering, unblinking. Bottomless pits of intense emotion indescribable. Her teeth were grit.. blood stained her cheeks, forehead and she had this.. puffy movement to her chest, as if panting from exertion. Or possibly anger. He didn't know.

HUNK chuckled. **"Nice try."** He said, gesturing to the slaughter behind him that had been at her hands. Soldiers, hired mercenaries and scientist lay broken where they had fallen, blood pooling in various patches on the cold tiles. **"You took out quite a few."** His eyes flickered to the ones that remained alive, though injured they were.

 **"You are a _dead man_."** She whispered, her voice oddly audible through the bullet-proof window.

 **"I'm not sure what kind of metal this is.."** He paused, tapping at the door to hear it ring with the hit. **"But I do know that it can hold tyrant-class infected. From what I've seen.. you're on _par_ with those like the Weskers."**

Her body looked as if she stopped breathing, her head tilted and a cool grin filtered onto her face. **"The Weskers."** She snorted. **"They are a byproduct. An extension."** She stepped closer to the window, shifting her gaze to look away before returning it to the mercenary's mask. **"But I am much older. The first subject captured.. The first child that was taken with Project Wesker that showed a positive response. I was once Irma, when I was a child."** Her grin twisted into the darkest smirk he had ever seen. **"I am superior to the man you fear.. This door will not hold me, nor this room."**

His blood ran cold.

* * *

 **We think we're invincible**  
 **Completely unbreakable**

Eliza jabbed her fingertips into the door, the alloy or whatever it was buckling under her hits. It had been curious how she had gotten to this point. Tearing up the upper floors had been amusing. All of which lead to her locating those that lived inside, slaughtering humans that got too close or that even breathed.

The few survivors began to lift pistols and step back.. and even HUNK began to move away from the damaged door as she pried her second hand into the hole, widening it with her inhuman strength. **"This door will not hold me!"** She snarled before removing her hands- to jab them into the sides of the frame, searching for a weak spot with each hit she made along the edges. She stepped back, delivering a hard kick to the door. She then threw her hands, palm out, into the door, blasting it into the floor in the next room with such a blow.

HUNK lifted his gun, leveling it at her chest. He pulled the trigger, but.. she was faster. She dashed, pivoting to side-step the path the bullet would take, thrusting her arm up, hand snatching his throat to lift him into the air. The rest fled the room shortly after.

 **"Your time ends here, as requested."**

 **"R-requested?"** The gun had fallen from his fingers, his hands grasping at her wrist.

 **"Mister Lorenzo wished for your death. I am to grant that wish."** At her words his eyes went wide. **"But.. useless knowledge for a dead man."** She lifted her free hand, angling her fingers into a straight line, staring at his chest where the heart would lie beneath.

 **And maybe we are**  
 **Isn't it beautiful**  
 **The way we fall apart**

A gunshot echoed, clipped her shoulder, jerked her body as she dropped him. He collapsed to the floor, coughing into his mask as he fought for air.

She spun, glaring harshly at who had dared to shoot her. There, in the doorway, stood Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy, guns lifted. Chris' smoked from the barrel, indicating he was the shooter. She burrowed her eyes into his, anger radiating from her in waves.

 **"Gold King, you were correct."** She said to the air. **"The two shooters are indeed present, as you stated they would be."** Chris fingered the trigger at her words, a smile creasing her face at the tension building. **"Who'd have thought, HUNK-"** She half turned, smirking to the mercenary. **"-that your saviors would be your _enemies_."** She studied the mask before flicking her gaze back to the pair.

 **"Who the _hell_ are you?"** Redfield snapped, his eyes narrowing at her.

She tilted her head. **"I see you lack manners. Shoot first, ask questions later? I do not take _kindly_ to being shot at."** She paused, reigning in her momentary lapse in emotion. She was calm, collected now. **"But.. as I'm aware of you.. perhaps you should become aware of I. My name is Eliza. Eliza Wesker."**

* * *

 **You're a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone**  
 **We're so imperfect but so worth it because we're not alone**

 **"Another _goddamn_ Wesker?! I thought you were all _dead_! Why the hell do you keep springing up like fleas!"** Chris growled, his trigger finger itching to shoot her. But rationality and the want for answers kept him still.

She rolled her eyes, hearing HUNK behind her rising to stand, stepping away from her. She paid him temporarily no mind. He was no threat. **"But.."** She paused, her eyes narrowing as she inhaled a new scent.. A scent that smelt like.. the _infected_. She squinted her eyes, studying the room with a sudden intensity. Her eyes locked with Chris'. **"..Have you recently come into contact with one of the virus'?"**

His eyes flashed back to then.. when Claire had been shot by Alex.. when she'd fallen.. when he'd hugged her.. her blood had stained his skin.. skin of which he'd pressed into his own wound without realizing.

Had he.. become infected?

 **"You reek of infection. But.. no visible mutation? No lingering effects, no abnormalities? Nothing? You look as if still human.. perhaps it's.."**

 **"Dormant."** Leon supplied, his own eyes wide.

 **"I will dispose of you as well then. The world needs to be _purged_ of the infected."** Before they could blink she had slammed the heel of her boot into Leon's chest, sending him sailing back to smack into a wall, the wind knocked from him. She spun in that same movement, her fist striking a point on Chris' leg before smacking the side of her hand against his neck to drop him to the floor in a paralyzed mess. She towered over him just as Leon shook his head, clutching his chest.

 **It's the wars that we wage, the lives we take**  
 **For better or for worse**

He peered up into the haunting face of the beautiful woman, her infection visible by those burning golden stones. **"You.. won't win.."** He hissed to her, trying to will his body to move.

 **"I don't need to win. I just need to _kill_."** She turned away, stalking toward HUNK, who had retrieved his hand gun. She jabbed her fingers through his suited chest, tearing his limbs off with eerie precision before lobbing the parts into the metal room he had tried to keep her in. Once he was done.. she turned back toward the pair.

He could see her pause when her eyes flickered above them.

Chris followed her gaze. Albert Wesker stood a few feet away.

 **"Hello. I do not think we've had the pleasure of meeting."** The cool drawl of Wesker slithered through the room like a reptile. She bristled.

 **"The notorious Albert Wesker. However the tales do you no justice at all."** She half bowed, half curtsied before giving him a genuine smile. **"My business did not include _you_ , so if you'd like to wait I will gladly devote my attention to you afterward."**

Her words caused anger to fill Chris. She was on HIS side. Another blasted infected Wesker with a superiority complex with the strength of a thousand men to boot.

 **"I am uncaring as per what you do with Mr. Kennedy but I would beg to differ when it comes to the life of Redfield. He is _mine_ to finish."**

 **It's the lion we cage, the love and the rage  
That keeps us wanting more**

She paused at the blonde's words before nodding. **"Then please. Conclude this matter as you see fit."** She stepped aside, turning her head back to study the gritting face of the irritable Chris, who glared back.

 **"It is indeed time to finish this.. isn't it?"** Wesker said as he crouched before the sharpshooter.

Chris growled at his once commander, the blank face of the blonde setting off every bad nerve he had. Every bad memory triggered all at once.. his face flushing red with the emotion of anger. **"You might kill me, Wesker.. but the others will do the _same_ to you."**

Wesker shook his head, removing his glasses as he let his golden embers bore into Chris' eyes. **"You lost long ago, Redfield. But don't worry. I'll take _good care_ of the lovely Claire for you. Farewell Chris."**

He drew his hand back.. preparing.. before lashing it through the chest of the once great Christopher Redfield, a sharp yell of ' ** _NO!_** ' coming from the dirty blonde government agent. A smirk grew on Eliza's face.

 **But isn't it beautiful**  
 **The way we fall apart**  
 **It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I wonder what else is to happen.. Sorry, _bleedingangel95_ , but I'm not sure if your questions will prove truth. :3 To answer the one concerning what Albert heard, he actually caught very little of the conversation. He entered the hearing range around when Eliza said ' _you reek of infection_ '. Everything prior was unheard by our tyrant. So, yes, he is aware of Chris now being infected. This chapter answers the first question about the virus in Chris. Unsure as per the child in Jill. :P Enjoy.

 **The lyrics:** _It Has Begun_ by Starset.

* * *

 **Even a well-lit place can hide salvation  
A map to a one-man maze that never sees the sun**

He had slipped away a long time ago. When everything had hit the fan, when Birkin had fallen.. he had retreated.

 **"-you even paying attention?"** A snap of the male's voice drew his attention indeed back to the speaker. He leveled eyes with Ulrich Lorenzo, unsure as per what had been truly said. He blinked his eyes, focusing on the man before him that had contact him. He didn't know the man.. just knew vaguely of him from stories. **"I need you to pay _close_ attention. You cannot be dazing off into some mental thing going on up there."** It was true, he was lost in his own little world, memories of a time when he had been second in command of something doomed to fall.

 **"I apologize, Lorenzo. My mind is on a time in which still heavily weighs on me at random moments. What were you saying?"**

 **"Your infection could pose a problem as loyalty cannot be assured to my group. What have you to say of this?"**

 **"What have you to offer?"** A smirk.

 **"I can offer you anything you desire-"**

 **Where the lost are the heroes  
And the thieves are left to drown**

 **"Then the truth would be a start. You're not interested in what I could be. You're interested in what I CAN do. My capabilities as an infected masterpiece. As a perfect host. As a potential scientist."** Alistair interrupted, drawing himself up to stand to his full height, towering over the shorter man seated before him. **"You're INTERESTED in T-Dara. Well, I'm no scientist, Lorenzo, but I can say this. You cannot pull the virus from someone infected with T-Dara. It's.. an elegant art piece, Alex used to say."**

Alistair took a breath.

 **"You'd need all the research he had on the virus and samples. And a mind that knows what he's doing with it. I've seen the lab rats you have prowling your facility and none are even on par with a Wesker scientist. Hell, they couldn't even match Birkin's level of dedication and knowledge in the field."** He spat, his words like liquid venom.

 **"I understand tha-"**

 **"No, you _don't_. You THINK you do, an elusive fabricated illusion of grandeur that'll just cause another Raccoon City, another Louisville Leak, another Ozwell Spencer. What you're asking for I cannot provide. I can be a soldier, a commander, but I will not allow any to pull T-Dara from me, nor a sample. You do not know the _dangers_ it poses. The threat of it spreading uncontrolled. Don't whisper words of intellect to a man who has seen it before, who created a _counter_ to it. I might not have pulled the trigger on Birkin, but I created the means to his destruction. But I'm no scientist. I just used Alex's notes, most of which are long gone with his death as if he had taken them with him."**

 **But everyone knows by now  
Fairy tales are not found  
They're written in the walls**

Ulrich sat in momentary silence, soaking this in. **"So we cannot recreate the virus in you without his notes."** Alistair nodded to this. **"Nor a counter."** Another nod from the snowy German. He leveled gazes with Alistair's own golden orbs. He leaned back in his chair, heaving a sigh. **"Then it's recreation will not be a focus, nor extracting it from an infected host like yourself. I will require a.. subject be brought to my team that I will create at your insistence and guidance. Do you wish to be a scientist, Alistair?"**

Alistair snorted at his words. **"Nein. I have no use in a lab, cooped up with machinery and notes. Was never my style. But.. I know someone who might be interested. He worked closely with Alex on the virus', managed to become a ghost once Alex was defeated."**

 **".. _who_?"**

Alistair smirked.

* * *

 **As we walk in a straight line  
Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching**

 **"OK, OK! You can _let go_ now!"** A grunt was heard, arms wiggling to escape. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the concrete, his hands catching the floor along with his knees. He scurried to his feet, adjusting his glasses. He ran a hand through tousled dyed red hair. He had smooth green eyes and freckles that lined his face.

He studied the two people across from him. One stood at the side of the mahogany desk while the other remained seated at said desk. The two guards left the room.

 **" _This_ is your luxurious mind? He tried to apply to my company four months ago."** The seated man said, one he recognized. **"I'm surprised. He _failed_ our test."**

 **"Hey, hey! Your test are COMPLETELY unrelated and not worth the effort of investment!"** He chirped, his low voice barely audible. **"It made zero sense to the relevance of the job I applied for."**

The snowy man to the left, one he.. vaguely recalled, snorted with laughter. **"You haven't changed one bit Darius."**

He smoothed down his rumpled shirt, scowling at the German he now truly remembered. **"What is the meaning of this, Alistair? I never expected to see you again after I parted contracts with Alex."**

" **Contracts?"** The seated man asked with a brow arch.

 **But nothing could ever stop us**  
 **From stealing our own place in the sun**

Darius directed his forest gaze to the man, nodding. **"I was contracted to create some black market virus. Something he apparently named T-Dara. It was a perfect blend of the T-Virus samples he had with a few other variants. And a flower procured from some Italian country-land. Some flower with supposed regenerative properties."** He shrugged. **"I was let go once it was done. Only reason I wasn't killed was because I had no interest in recreating it, not like I could since I didn't take the notes with me."**

 **"I see."** Said the seated man. **"The reason you were brought here is to recreate T-Dara."**

 **"But, my notes.. I can't recreate something I made almost eight years ago without them."**

 **"Then you will make a _new_ one."** He paused. **"Alistair."** The man directed his attention to the snowy man. **"We didn't need a sample from you. We already had several."**

This caused a breath to intake from the German. **"Understood. Well, you have my loyalty if that is what you seek. I've been looking for a new.. interest to take part in. Should I find cause.. I will not hesitate to destroy this group."**

 **"I guess I'm in?"** Darius hesitantly answered.

 **"Well. Then it's settled. My name is Ulrich Lorenzo. Welcome to VIGIL."** Ulrich linked his fingertips together.

* * *

 **We will face the odds against us**  
 **And run into the fear we run from**  
 **It has begun**

She narrowed her eyes, fingering the ring situated on her pointer finger of the left hand, the glistening etched Latin words forever ingrained in her mind. _**NOCTIS SOMNIUM REQUIEM**_. Night Dream Requiem. For some reason.. it felt like a powerful set of words.

She had told Leon that she thought, no, believed, that Alex was still alive. Something unsettled her. He hadn't responded.. and she wasn't sure if that was more to be concerned about or not. He had texted her two hours ago that he was on a mission and would talk to her later. That was the last contact with him. She rubbed her face before realizing she had forgotten something.

A cough drew her attention up and she blinked. She had company.

She smiled into the frowning face of her companion, nodding for her to continue. **"Sorry, I'm really worried about my friend."**

 **"Ah, it's alright. If I'm a bother, please feel free to leave. I do not wish to hold you if you have more pressing matters."**

 **"Nah, you're fine. I'm just distracted is all. I apologize."**

Sanya had become a good friend over the years. She was one of the few people she trusted now-a-days. And she, too, had lost someone close to her. Jack Botte had been killed by Wesker, dropped off a building to the zombies down below, so many years ago.

 **In the dark below**  
 **Evading shadows**  
 **Blind in a rabbit's hole**

 **"Leon and Chris went on a mission together."** Sanya explained, knowing whom her friend was worried over. **"If I know anything of either of them, they are both stubborn.. and actually caring of the other. They will support each other and not flee when things get tough.. nor abandon when in need of help. They'll come back safe and sound, you'll see."**

She rubbed her face again, heaving a sigh. **"I know. Despite our past.. Leon is practically family."** Claire said with a frown but she then shook her head, clearing her dark thoughts. **"Anyway. I didn't call you here to fret over our friends."**

 **"..what _did_ you call me here for?"**

Claire smiled. **"I need your help with something.. something only you can do."**

 **"That I can do? Claire, just spit it out already."**

 **"Baby shower. For Jill. It won't be for several months but I'm gonna need help. I don't know the first thing about them."** Claire confided.

A smirk sliced Sanya's face. " **Gladly. My older sister had like seven kids, so I've been to _plenty_ , haha."**

* * *

 **We fall beneath the earth**  
 **And watch the shell come unraveled**

He had never felt such pleasure, pride, happiness in all his years. The death of Spencer, the fall of Umbrella, the creation of the T-Virus.. it all paled in this moment. The sharp yell of denial from Leon drove the nail home as Chris' body collapsed onto it's side. He replaced the glasses onto his face, wiping his bloodied fingers against the jacket Chris had worn before rising to his full height.

He turned his gaze to see Eliza's beaming grin.. and the red-tinted face of Kennedy. **"You're no threat to me, Kennedy, so if you value your life I would suggest pulling a retreat. Your 'friend' has already fallen-"**

 **"Fallen?"** They all turned to the voice, startled as it coughed. Chris blinked up at Wesker, struggling to rise to his feet. He was laying with his hands pressed against the concrete, his frame half lifted as if doing push-ups.

 **"Ah, we cannot have _this_."** Wesker tsk'd before stepping back over. He gripped the sides of Chris' head, who didn't currently have the strength to stop him or even really move, jerking it to the side with a resounding crack of bones. He jabbed his fingers into the neck, severing more bones and promptly decapitating the former S.T.A.R.S. sharpshooter. **"Even an infected of your caliber cannot return from that."** Wesker snapped with a scoff. Leon got up and practically scampered out of the room. There was no way he could logically beat two infected on his own.

 **"I _believe_ the saying is.. two birds, one stone?"** Eliza quipped from her spot as he turned to study her.

 **"Who are you?"**

She closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled with sincerity from what he could gauge. **"I'm Eliza. Once in my life I was called Irma Wesker. And I'm someone that wishes to seek an alliance with the ever-great doctor Albert Wesker."**

 **As the seed begins to rise**  
 **Embracing its starlit fate as we wait in the night**  
 **It's written in the walls**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Lyrics:** _Kill The Lights_ by Set It Off.

* * *

 **You reside in grand disguises  
Just to get, get away from it all  
Falsify the life you're hiding**

 **" _Claire._ "** Leon's voice echoed into her ear. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that tone.. knew the way he said her name, sad, disbelief, it wasn't going to be good, whatever he was about to tell her.

 **"Leon?"** A tremble took her voice. He only used that tone when.. when something bad happened.

Sanya's face across from her took on a curious look.

 **" _Claire.. I.. he's dead. Wesker killed Chris.._ "**

She dropped the phone, her eyes glazing with glistening tears..

 **"Claire? What's going on?"** Sanya questioned, worry covering her facial features.

Tears silently spilled down Claire's cheeks. She didn't mean to ignore Sanya, but.. her voice didn't work, her brain shut down and she felt suddenly cold.. and _empty_.. Like the world had been tugged away and a curtain was thrown over it, casting it into darkness. It crumbled around her, dissolving into snow that blew away in the thick blizzard storm raging angrily around her.

 **Just to get, get away from it all**  
 **But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to**

A choked sob was her only answer. She placed her hands to her lips, her eyes blinking rapidly before finally just squeezing shut as more tears fell.

 **" _Claire?_ "** Leon's voice, from the phone on the ground beside her.

Sanya darted over from her chair, scooped up the phone and pressed it to her ear. **"What the _hell_ is going on?"** She demanded.

Claire inhaled sharply for she knew the voice that she would hear coming from the phone.. knew the answer he was going to say. Knew the hurt it would cause..

 **" _Chris is dead, Sanya._ "** Leon said when he recognized the voice of the female B.S.A.A. agent. **" _Wesker.. he.. killed Chris._ "**

 **-x-**

 **Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh**

 **"How am I going to break this to Jill... my brother is dead.. her husband! The _father_ of her child..."** Pace laced Claire's voice as she stroked her face. She had spent the last five hours legit just.. sobbing. Now she felt numb, cold.. and unsure what to do.

She felt lost.. and it scared her. What was she going to do without her big brother?

A knock on the door alerted her. Sanya called for whoever to go away but a voice on the other side called out, **"It's me, Leon. I got here as fast as I could.."**

Claire jumped to her feet as Leon entered the room. She rushed over and practically flung herself into his arms. He hesitantly caught her.. before squeezing her close. He closed his eyes as she sobbed into his chest, stroking her back comfortingly before walking them over to the couch in Claire's apartment to sit.

 **"Leon.. what are we going to do?"** She whispered between coughs for air, her sniffles taking up the space between those coughs.

 **"I don't know Claire.. I don't know.. but.. We _have_ to stop Wesker."**

 **"Both of them."**

He proceeded to tell them just what happened..

* * *

 **Shut your mouth, you make me sick with  
All the lies, all the lies that you spill**

It all happened so fast. Chris Redfield was gone... Laura, HUNK, Spencer, Alex supposedly.. hell, even Erkal was gone from the picture. It was curious what was happening.

Ulrich lifted his book, studying the golden-leaf written down the spine of the tome. It read: **Le lien de la vie**. Which translated to _The Lifelink_ from French.

He opened the book to the page he had been at, scanning the last part he had read.

 _*The world is a mad house and we are the tormented.*_

A smirk creased his lips.

 _*One cannot begin to fathom the depth of which illusion and reality meld into a distorted blend. It's almost.. enchantingly intoxicating. Like a breath of fresh air.. I don't understand quite how it all began but with age comes wisdom. You begin to realize just how the world works and how twisted it is. How tainted and scarred the beauty really is. How false everything lies to you.*_

 _*But the world doth work in mysterious ways. Ways in which makes you question answers and answer questions to the extent of weaving an endless web. A web of knowledge.. lies.. truth.. all ebbed together like a river. Ways in which you consider the inevitable and the injustice of reality.. or our own fantasies. How murder becomes common, how the lose of life becomes daily.. how life becomes just a number on a chart.*_

 **Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in  
All the lies, all the lies that you spill**

 _*The sad truth to life is that it is short, bittersweet and sorrowful. Spent learning knowledge that is wasted with time and taught skills that wither with age. You're taught to love, to hate, to fight.. to live. To conquer, create.. and progress. How to express the entity of time and how feeble, betraying and elusive it is. It is not an ally.. nor an enemy. It is neutral, factored and ever constant. It goes forward despite problems, wars.. life. It ticks by.*_

The smirk faltered, dissolving from Ulrich's face as he put the bookmark back into place as he set it down, stroking his chin.

 **"You seem troubled."** A voice came from the doorway, causing him to lift his gaze upward to the female standing there.

Eliza leaned against the door-frame, a curious arch to her brow.

 **"Something in this book. It reminds me of my past, the way it's _worded_."** He muttered, sighing heavily.

Her brow rose even higher. **"Do tell?"**

 **"It says ' _how life becomes just a number on a chart_ ' and then shortly after it says that basically time isn't an enemy or an ally, that it's neutral and betraying."** He stroked his face, closing his eyes. **"It brought me to the past when there was a chance to kill someone I should have. My older brother. And time was cruel to us. But that's a tale for another day."**

 **As you're tongue-tied, did you believe it?  
False pride never existed**

 **"I see. The joys of siblings. But, monsieur Lorenzo, I didn't come here to discuss your past nor the illusion of time."**

He opened his eyes, narrowing them at her. **"..what did you come here for?"**

 **"I brought you someone far greater a scientist than any you've ever employed. One that created the T-Virus itself."** She moved aside and from behind her stepped a tall blonde in black, glasses concealing his eyes. The man wore a blank face as she gestured to him. **"Ulrich Lorenzo, leader of VIGIL, meet Albert Wesker, the infected prodigy of the Umbrella Corporation."**

 **"I've heard quite a lot about you from miss Eliza."** Albert Wesker said, stepping into the room with a smirk growing onto his face. **"And I am eager to see what this new connection will prove to hold."**

Ulrich stood, walking around his desk to extend a hand to the blonde. **"To you as well."**

* * *

 **Now I am cutting ties clean off**  
 **And I can breathe at last**

It had been two years.

Claire was seated at a cafe shop. She had ordered a mocha latte and was quietly sipping it while studying a newspaper. It highlighted some senator's mysterious death and some publicity stunt of a drunk celebrity. She didn't care much for it, but the fact it was this casual felt more.. normal. She enjoyed it. She flipped it page, taking a sip as she frowned at the image of a clown centered above an elegant story of some party clown that turned out to be a felon. The world was crazy. She leaned back in her chair, choosing to instead people watch.

A happy couple sat to her right, a bit back toward the door of the big open space filled with small tables before the cafe shop. They were holding hands, looking deeply into the eyes of the other and muttering something. A family of three sat to her left, a little brown haired boy playing with a red toy car while the mother chatted on her phone, the father watching his son with a gentle smile as he sipped black coffee he had ordered.

An elderly man was somewhere behind her, reading some paper different from her own, a fedora concealing most of his grey hair as he circled his cup with a spoon. And a bit across from her was a man she didn't quite recognize, but he was pretty damn cute. He had black hair to just past his shoulders with rich grey eyes, a ball cap casting a shadow over his face. His hair was done in such a way that the top layer was clipped back, allowing the rest to spill across the back of his thin jacket, which was grey to match the cap. He wore a white and black spotted tank with blue jeans, some black boots with the leggings tucked into them. He had silver-rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

She lowered the cup to set it down, cupping her chin as she watched him typing on his laptop. He had been here almost as long as she had. She had gotten up early, around 10 and cleaned, then actually wanted to get breakfast. Then ended up passing this shop. So she had decided to order a mocha and just peacefully relax. An hour and a half had passed. Her drink had long since gone cold but it didn't bother her.

 **So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call  
And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to**

He had a phone placed beside his computer, the screen dark as he hadn't touched it in a bit. He had gotten here around 10 minutes after she had and ordered a drink, but it didn't last long. Ever since he had eagerly been typing away, occasionally scanning the crowd, never noticing her.

As if sensing eyes.. he looked up and their eyes met. He curled the corner of his lip downward as he studied her. She looked away, a red tinge creeping onto her face. She had been caught, woe is her.

She peered down to her paper, flipping the page before a shadow fell over her. She tilted her head back to see the black haired man standing before her, setting down his carrier with the laptop apparently in it, his phone tucked into his pocket. His glasses were also gone, likely put into a case and tucked away into the bag.

 **"Is this seat taken?"** She shook her head. He took the seat across from her and smiled at her.

She returned the gesture. **"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude by staring, you just were alone and clearly very busy with.. whatever you were doing."** She glanced to the bag and back up. He shrugged his shoulders.

 **"Work does keep one busy. I noticed you were here before me and yet you still linger. People watching, are we?"**

 **Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh**

She snorted. **"To be honest I just came for a mocha latte. But that's how it ended up."** She turned her head a bit to study those around them with a gentle smile. **"Everyone seems to lively.. and happy."** She leaned back in her chair, staring up at the cloudy blue sky. **"It's relaxing."**

She saw him nod from her peripheral. **"Indeed. The citizens of this city seem to differ. I quite enjoy the positive air the local places hold."** She chuckled her agreement. **"Mind if I ask your name, miss?"**

 **"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield."** She held out her left hand across the table to him, careful of her drink.

Instead of shaking it he carefully grasped her fingertips and turned her wrist a bit, leaning down to plant a tender kiss to the back of her hand. **"The pleasure is mine, miss Redfield. Do you live here?"**

She nodded her head several times. **"Just Claire, and I do, but only temporarily. My work keeps me busy and I have to travel a lot, I'm just in town for a few days."**

 **"Ah, I see. I shall not pry in things such as work yet I do endeavor to grasp the idea of how such a beautiful woman like you sits alone AND-"** He still held her hand and tapped her ring finger with his own. **"-without a rock to claim you."**

 **Don't even think about it  
Don't even think about it, no  
**

Her cheeks flushed and she had a million thoughts crossing her mind, but she only stuttered out; **"I-I don't have t-the time.. nor the interest in marriage right n..now."**

He chuckled at the shy way she said that, tugging her hand from his. He returned his to rest at his lap, her own grasping her cup.

 **"I didn't mean to offend, if I did. It's just the curiosity lingers."**

He was so.. formal, it was strange. A nice pace from her life filled with creepy monsters, dangerous corporations and virus' that turned people into those creepy monsters. She felt a smile creep onto her face.

 **"Y-you didn't, it's just. It's been a _long_ time since that kind of topic has ever come up."**

 **"I understand. The struggles of life."** He chuckled again, something about him ringing very familiar to her.. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. **"Well, I don't wish to intrude further than I have, I shall be on my way."** He moved to stand, pushing in her chair while slinging the strap of his laptop case across his shoulder to rest there. He retrieved his phone, checked the time before putting it away. He studied her for a second, a smile appearing on his handsome face. **"Perhaps we shall meet again, miss Claire. I do hope so."**

 **We're begging you  
To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
Or kill us all**

He didn't even give her time to say anything before walking past her, but she jumped to her feet and called after him. **"Wait!"** He turned to arch a brow to her, an amused expression clearly on his face. His grey eyes twinkled in humor. He waited expectantly as she gathered her thoughts. She, still clutching her cup, moved to stand before him. He was taller than her, easily having three or four inches over her. **"You never told me your name."**

A sad smile appeared on his face. **"I had a name once. But I no longer go by that identity, there was a lot of.. complications with it, a lot of responsibilities. I couldn't carry that name any longer, it's too tarnished and better left in the past."**

She furrowed her brows at his words.

 **"You can just call me Adam."**

He extended a hand and she noticed a ring situated on his ring finger. It was silver with a diamond-shaped ruby at the center with little onyx stones around it. From what she could tell it said _**SOLIS SOMNIUM REQUIEM**_. From what she knew that basically meant Sun Dream Requiem. She felt a chill go through her body as her eyes flickered to the ring she wore of Alex's. They had a similar ring.

 **Stop there and peer inside of me**  
 **You'll find a man once lost at sea**  
 **But all the while I would think to myself**  
 **It's not the end, it's not the end at all**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I wish to thank everyone, once again. Part two is concluded and I'm happy to have you all read and take such an interest in my story. :3 Not the ending you expected, but a suitable one. c: Tell me what you thought of the story. :P Thank you and have a wonderful night. If you feel I left something unanswered and consider it worth addressing, feel free to let me know and I might add extra chapters to these to answer those questions. :P

 **The End.**


End file.
